Paper Mâché (Indonesian)
by Amusuk
Summary: Terperangkap dalam kotak kardus, Kyungsoo selalu merasa di rumah. Kaisoo. EXO
1. Pondasi

**Title : **Paper Mâché

**Cast(s) :** Kai, D.O.

**Summary :** Terperangkap dalam kardus, Kyungsoo selalu merasa di rumah.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. EXO belong to SM Entertainment.

Story belong to **PurplePluto**.

Poster belong to **timemachine**.

* * *

Seperti mesin jam, begitu dia merasa nyaman dengan sekolah dan rumah barunya, suatu pagi ibunya akan bangun dan menganggap tempat tinggal mereka saat itu sudah tidak layak lagi. Jadi, bersama dengan ayahnya dan dirinya, mereka akan mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pindah ke tempat lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membenci hal itu. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk berteman dan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan setiap waktu. Lalu, semua hasil jerih payahnya akan terbuang sia-sia begitu ke-plin-plan-an ibunya muncul. Di samping perputaran konstan dari perpindahan tersebut, tidak ada yang pernah sama dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Rumah-rumah selalu memiliki tatanan yang berbeda. Kota dan pusat kota selalu memiliki penduduk yang berbeda begitu juga dengan pemandangan yang berbeda.

Dengan sedikit percikan keberuntungan, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah kenyamanan yang membantunya bertahan dalam situasi itu. Setiap kali keluarganya akan menetap di suatu tempat yang baru, Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan peralatannya yang terdiri dari gunting dan selotip dan sedikit kreativitas. Dia akan mengolah suatu kotak kardus dan menyusun semuanya hingga terciptalah sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai rumah yang sebenarnya.

Saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya adalah saat dia duduk di dalam hasil kreasinya dan melihat dari jendela kecil 'rumahnya' yang selalu ia buat di bagian atas kardus. Segalanya akan terasa sama. Baik itu langitnya, warna coklatnya, teksturnya, atau baunya, semuanya selalu sama.

**Biarpun begitu**, ketika seseorang bernama Kim Jongin datang dan bertanya apabila ada satu ruang kosong lagi di tempat berlindungnya itu, dia tidak begitu yakin harus berbuat apa.

* * *

**Paper Mâché**

**by: PurplePluto**

* * *

**1****.  
**

**Rasanya** seperti sebuah pertunjukan dan cerita, kecuali bila kau objek yang menjadi sorotan. Kyungsoo telah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Berada dalam situasi berdiri di hadapan wajah-wajah baru, mendapati mereka yang menganalisis setiap inci dirimu. Dia paham bahwa selama waktu-waktu krusial tersebut, mereka akan berpikir betapa tampannya dia, betapa pintarnya dia, kelompok mana yang cocok dengannya, dan lain-lain. Semuanya hanya soal-soal remeh yang muncul di setiap kesan pertama.

"Baiklah, murid-murid! Seperti yang mungkin sudah kalian dengar, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Meskipun sekarang ini di luar waktu-waktu yang biasanya untuk kedatangan murid-murid baru, saya harap kalian akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Sekarang, bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada guru itu dengan senyum yang terlatih sebelum menghadap para penonton di kelas, "Halo, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." Dan dia menundukkan kepalanya membuat sebuah anggukan kecil. Riuh rendah tepukan tangan canggung yang ia terima.

"Bagus, terima kasih Tuan Do. Kau bisa duduk di dekat jendela di sana." Pak guru tersebut menunjuk ke sebuah kursi kosong dekat tembok belakang ruang kelas dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju ke kursi yang dimaksud. Dia dapat merasakan berpasang-pasang mata mengikutinya saat ia bergerak, namun ia memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Dia menghempaskan diri ke kursi dan bertemu mata dengan gadis yang duduk di depannya. Dia tersenyum padanya dan gadis itu tersenyum balik sebelum menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Dengan begitu semua sudah beres, sekarang waktunya, yang saya tahu adalah pelajaran favorit semua orang, sejarah! Keluarkan buku kalian, anak-anak!" Pak guru menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan dan berbalik ke papan di belakangnya. Kyungsoo merasakan beban di dadanya terangkat begitu teman-teman sekelasnya memfokuskan diri pada pak guru.

Bagian tersulit sudah selesai, pikirnya.

Dia melewati dua jam berikutnya tanpa banyak kesulitan. Dia berbicara saat ada yang mengajak dan tersenyum sewajarnya. Semua lebih mudah dengan cara tersebut. Menjadi ramah namun tidak mencari teman.

"Astaga, apa kau benar-benar menepati tantangan itu semalam?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, ya Tuhan, aku bersumpah atap ruangan penyimpanan lama itu angker."

Kata-kata itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Dia menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya dan menepuk bahunya. Dia dapat melihat gadis itu melahap nasi dengan cepat sebelum berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf mengganggu," dia tersenyum manis dan menelengkan kepalanya, "tapi aku mendengar sesuatu tentang sebuah... gudang lama?" Gadis itu menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

"_Yeah_, kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menaikkan alis. Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga topeng sopannya utuh.

"Apakah tempat itu memang angker?"

"Kalau kau percaya dengan hal begituan sih iya. Kebanyakan orang-orang menghindarinya karena tempat itu tidak terpakai dan tampak aneh. Yang paling penting, segala hal yang menghibur ada di sisi barat sementara gudang lama itu ada di timur."

Dia nyaris merasakan ketegangan di bibirnya semakin mengendur saat senyum yang sebenarnya muncul, "Oh, keren. Aku belum pernah masuk ke sekolah dengan tempat angker. Kurasa aku tahu tempat mana yang harus dihindari sekarang, terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum si gadis sempat melayangkan percakapan lebih jauh.

Nyaris terlalu sempurna. Dia hanya butuh kesempatan untuk ke tempat itu dan dia akan siap.

Dia menjelajah di luar ruang kelas dan menuju ke lapangan, berusaha menerka sisi sekolah mana yang barat dan yang timur. Pada akhirnya dia menemukan lapangan sepak bola dan berpikir bahwa berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan adalah permulaan yang bagus. Jadi, dia terus melangkah hingga ia menemukan pepohonan jauh dari bangunan sekolah. Merengut, dia melihat kesana-kemari hingga menemukan jalan kecil yang lapuk menuju ke sebuah hutan kecil. Dia mengikuti jalan itu dengan hati-hati dan pada akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangunan yang dulu tentunya pernah terawat.

Dia melangkah menuju pintu yang terlihat, tapi ia melihat bahwa pintu itu dirantai dan terkunci. Jadi, dia berkeliling di sekitar bangunan dan mendapati sebuah tangga besi terpasang di sisi bangunan. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mengusap keringat di telapak tangannya ke celana sekolah hitamnya sebelum mengenggam besi tangga berkarat tersebut. Setelah dia naik dan berada sepenuhnya di atas atap, dia puas begitu mengetahui sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menghabiskan waktu di situ. Tidak ada puntung-puntung rokok atau grafiti tersebar di atap. Itu pertanda bagus. Meskipun begitu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang perlu diuji.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum. Sempurna, dia dapat melihat langit dengan jelas. Pepohonan yang mengelilingi gudang lama ini cukup jauh di belakang, tidak menganggu pemandangan langit, namun menghalangi gedung sekolah dari penglihatan. Kyungsoo masih belum percaya dia menemukan tempat yang sempurna itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya kembali. Ketika tiba di lantai dua tempat ruang kelasnya berada, dia mengira akan mendapati tatapan heran tertuju padanya, namun anehnya, dia tidak merasakannya. Dia berhenti sejenak saat merasakan sesuatu melewati punggungnya. Tidak benar-benar sesuatu, tetapi lebih berupa udara yang menyapu ringan saja. Kyungsoo melirik ke balik punggungnya dan mendapati seorang murid laki-laki beberapa meter di belakangnya. Siswa tersebut berjalan seolah-olah mengalun dan dia memiliki semacam kewibawaan yang tidak banyak orang punya. Seragamnya sedikit lebih berantakan daripada murid-murid lain, meskipun itu bukanlah yang paling berantakan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Ada satu hal yang paling menarik perhatiannya dan hal itu adalah matanya. Demi Tuhan, apa mata itu pernah terlihat kosong. Mata itu memiliki tanda-tanda yang tidak dapat dibaca. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyudahi tatapannya hanya untuk mendapati pandangannya yang terkunci pada buku usang dalam genggaman siswa tersebut. Buku itu besar dan tebal, dalam genggaman tangan yang menghitam dan penuh corengan. Kyungsoo menduga mungkin siswa itu seorang seniman.

"Oh, aku ingin tahu ke mana Kai pergi hari ini." Seorang gadis berkata dari sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik gadis itu sebelum melihat siswa itu, atau Kai, menghilang ke dalam ruang kelas di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Kalau kau sampai tahu, mungkin dia akan membunuhmu. Dengan begitu dia akan kehilangan daya tarik misteriusnya." Teman gadis itu terkekeh saat menjawab. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Bukan kali pertama suatu sekolah memiliki murid badung penyendiri seperti Kai. Malahan terasa agak tipikal bagi Kyungsoo; sekolahnya, teman sekelasnya dan Kai. Dia sudah pernah melihat semua ini sebelumnya, hanya saja di tempat yang berbeda dan dengan wajah yang berbeda pula.

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di rumah sepulang sekolah, dia menyiapkan peralatannya. Dia mengambil kotak terbesar yang dapat dia temukan dari kepindahannya baru-baru ini dan menggepengkannya. Setelah selesai, dia meninggalkannya di pintu depan rumah beserta tas sekolahnya. Di dalam tasnya, selain buku-buku catatan sekolahnya, ada peralatannya yang biasa seperti selotip, gunting, pisau X-Acto dan lem. Malamnya, dia memakan makan malamnya dalam sunyi bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum berangkat tidur. Dengan semangat dia mengeset alarm itu satu jam lebih awal dan tertidur begitu saja setelahnya.

Satu 'bip' alarm cukup untuk membangunkan Kyungoo. Dengan terburu-buru dia bersiap-siap ke sekolah dan melahap sarapan kilatnya. Dia menyambar tas sekolah dan kardus besar yang sudah rata sebelum berangkat.

Hari masih cukup pagi sehingga murid-murid normal biasanya belum berada di sekolah namun cukup siang untuk mendapati gerbang terbuka. Kyungsoo menyadari betapa anehnya melihat murid yang membawa-bawa kardus yang sudah diratakan. Jadi, bersiap-siap di pagi buta itu penting demi keamanan. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin siapa pun penasaran dan mengikutinya. Hal itu akan lebih menyulitkan. Meski bukan berarti setiap orang dapat dan _ingin_ mengerti alasan di balik tindakannya.

Segera sesudahnya, Kyungsoo melangkah melintasi halaman sekolah dan mengikuti jalan kecil yang tidak terawat yang sudah dia lewati kemarin hari. Dengan mudahnya, dia menemukan bangunan gudang lama dan berjalan berkeliling sesaat. Dengan susah payah dia menaiki tangga dengan satu lengan yang bebas. Ketika dia sampai di atap, dia mengecek arlojinya. Dia punya satu jam, dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Dia meraih kardus yang sudah rata dan melipatnya menjadi sesuatu yang biasa dia sebut kerangka. Dia melipat semua tutup kardus dengan cekatan dan menyelotipnya di tempat yang tepat. Dia membalikkan kardus itu dan menggunting bagian tutup kardus yang satunya. Bagian itu tidak berguna. Kemudian dia menggunting tiga bentuk persegi panjang di sisi atas kotak dan menekannya ke bawah. Itulah yang ia namakan atap geser.

Dia hampir tidak dapat menahan kegirangannya saat dia mengambil kotak itu dan mengangkatnya melewati kepalanya. Dia melepaskannya dan dinding kardus mengelilingnya sekarang. Suatu arus ketenangan yang tidak asing menyapu pikirannya. Setelah menuntaskan kegembiraannya, dia memotong sebuah lubang kecil di salah satu ujung atas kotak itu. Sebuah lubang intip, kalau-kalau seseorang datang ke atap bangunan gudang lama. Kalau benar terjadi, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah diam di dalam kotak dan memperhatikan mereka melalui lubang intip hingga mereka pergi. Tentu, sebuah kotak mungkin terlihat ganjil karena merupakan satu-satunya benda di seluruh atap itu. Namun, hanya itu saja. Hanya sebuah kotak biasa. Siapa yang peduli soal kotak? (Kyungsoo, tentu saja, tidak termasuk dalam pernyataan tersebut). Meskipun begitu, selama jam istirahat makan siang hari itu, Kyungsoo yang malang harus memikirkan kembali kesimpulan tersebut.

Saat tiba jam makan siang, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat beranjak dari bangkunya dan dengan sopan menyunggingkan senyum sampai jumpa pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan kotak bekal dan sebuah buku bagus di tangan, dia segera menuju tempat persembunyian kecilnya. Dia menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kotaknya. Dia mengangkatnya melewati kepalanya dan, dengan segera, Kyungsoo terbalut dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo membuka atap gesernya dan berjemur dalam balutan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang puas dan mulai memakan bekal makan siangnya dalam ketenangan.

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi yang tidak biasa. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menutup kotak bekalnya. Dia mendorong atap gesernya ke atas lagi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lubang intip. Sebuah tangan muncul dari ujung bangunan, lalu kepala, disusul leher dan akhirnya seluruh badan. Itu siswa nakal si penyendiri, Kai. Kyungsoo merutuki nasibnya. Tentu saja orang macam dia akan mendekam di tempat-tempat seperti atap.

Kai melihat kotak tersebut dan memerhatikannya dengan penasaran. Perlahan-lahan dia menghampiri kotak itu dan Kyungsoo merasakan keringat mulai mengucur di dahinya. Kai mengamati kotak itu untuk beberapa detik dan menendangnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengutuk bocah itu dalam hati demi akhirat kalau ia sampai membuat goresan pada kotak baru kesayangannya. Untungnya, Kai mengedikkan bahunya sebelum berjalan menjauh dan duduk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang yang Kyungsoo lihat kemarin hari dan membalik-balik beberapa halamannya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pensil arang dan mulai membuat sketsa atau kegiatan lain yang semacamnya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar bagaian boneka duduk sampai Kai memutuskan bahwa pemandangannya kurang menginspirasi untuk jiwa artistiknya… atau sampai bel sekolah berbunyi. Yang baru saja berbunyi. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia melihat Kai berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Kyungsoo tahu ia harus memberi jarak waktu yang cukup antara mereka sebelum dia pergi. Dan menilik dari kecepatan Kai pergi, dia tahu dia harus berlari untuk bisa mencapai ruang kelasnya tepat waktu. Dan kau bisa menduga kalau dia benar-benar berlari.

Kuku-kuku jari Kyungsoo memperoleh penyiksaan dari gigi-giginya begitu dia duduk di kelas dengan gugup. Hal itu hanya kebetulan saja, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya antusiasme seniman yang mudah berlalu begitu saja. Kai _tidak_ akan datang lagi ke tempat perlindungannya.

Sangat disayangkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki catatan bagus dengan keinginannya.

* * *

a/n: so, hai, fanfic ini adalah karya **PurplePluto** yang sangat aku suka, makanya aku minta izin dari author aslinya untuk men-translate ff ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia :D Ugh, karena nggak bisa ngasih link ke cerita asli, coba buka asianfanfics dan tambahkan ini (/story/view/220329/paper-m-ch-exo-exok-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-kaido) bagi yang berminat baca versi bahasa inggrisnya.

Semoga aja isi ff ini bisa diterima akal karena Amu masih newbie translator jadi harap maklum.

Salam hangat untuk fandom EXO Indonesia!

—Amu-chan


	2. Bingkai Jendela

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belong to PurplePluto.**

* * *

**2****.  
**

**Rumor** tidaklah benar. Kyungsoo benar-benar paham akan fakta yang satu ini. Menjadi murid baru, kau pasti mendengar cukup banyak rumor tentang dirimu. Masa lalu merupakan topik paling hangat di antara remaja-remaja bermulut ember itu. Dari mana dia berasal? Kenapa dia pindah? Seperti apa dia di sekolah lamanya? Di samping rasa penasaran orang-orang, tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menujukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu padanya. Dia tahu mereka menikmati membuat cerita berdasarkan kesimpulannya sendiri dan Kyungsoo tidak merasa perlu untuk mengoreksi dan menghancurkan kesenangan mereka. Toh, kenapa harus dia? Itu bukan masalah baginya. Seperti mereka berarti saja baginya. Itu hanya hal yang sama yang diulang terus-menerus. Hanya berbeda tempat dan berbeda wajah.

Tentu, tidak semua rumor di sekolah berisi tentang Kyungsoo saja. Dia mendengar cukup banyak juga tentang Tuan Seniman Penyendiri Kai juga. Rumor tentang ke mana perginya Kai selama jam makan siang dan apa yang dia lakukan selama 60 menit adalah yang paling sering. Sejauh ini, semua desas-desus itu benar-benar salah sepenuhnya. Perkelahian antar geng? Apa, Kai berangkat ke pertarungan hanya dengan pensil dan _notebook_? Bagaimana dengan Kai hanya ingin tidur siang yang nyaman? Yah, Kyungsoo berharap yang satu itu benar. Dan bagaimana dengan mengadakan ritual setan? Sekarang, itu yang Kyungsoo namakan _overactive imagination_.

Jadi, ke mana Kai pergi selama jam istirahat makan siang dan apa yang dia lakukan selama itu? Dia pergi ke atap gudang lama dan menggambar sketsa sepanjang istirahat makan siang. Dan dia selalu melakukannya setiap hari. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di dalam kotak yang gelap beberapa meter jauhnya dari dia dan menontonnya lewat lubang intip kecilnya itu. Demikianlah tempat bernaung pribadi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin dia dapat menemukan tempat baru dan pindah. Namun setelah mencari selama dua hari, Kyungsoo menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik. Jadi, dia beradaptasi dan memasukkan lampu baca ke tempat penyimpanan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa setiap jam istirahat makan siang. Meskipun dia merindukan sinar matahari, dia berkata pada dirinya bahwa dia dapat mengatasinya. Lagipula dia lebih membutuhkan kotaknya daripada sinar matahari.

Semua mulai berjalan lancar. Kyungsoo akan _selalu_ datang jauh sebelum Kai (Kyungsoo pikir itu mungkin karena Kai berjalan seakan-akan dia memiliki semua waktu di dunia). Beberapa menit itu memberi Kyungsoo cukup waktu untuk duduk di dalam kardus dan melahap makan siangnya. Terkadang dia selesai menghabiskan bekalnya saat Kai tiba dan terkadang tidak. Yang mana pun, Kai pasti datang dan selalu mencuri pandang ke arah kotak sebelum duduk dan menggambar sketsa. Kemudian, Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu bacanya dan membaca sebuah buku menarik sampai bel berbunyi. Saat terdengar suaranya, Kai pergi tepat waktu dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju ruang kelasnya tidak lama kemudian. Hal itu sedikit melelahkan daripada rutinitas Kyungsoo biasanya, tapi itu bekerja. Kai tidak mengganggu kotak itu dan hanya itu yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Yah, kelihatannya apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan bukanlah apa yang dunia siapkan untuknya. Pada suatu saat makan siang bersama, ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo benar saat mengatakan minat seniman itu mudah berubah. Kenapa? Karena daripada menggambar sketsa di bukunya seperti biasa, Kai memutuskan untuk melukiskan bakatnya pada sesuatu yang lain…sesuatu yang merupakan kotak milik Kyungsoo. Dia menggores kotak Kyungsoo dengan gambar.

Kyungsoo benar-benar **ngeri**.

Goresan pada kardus yang disebabkan oleh ujung pensil nyaris begitu menyakitkan. Suara nafas Kai bergema dalam kotak, bersamaan dengan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat. Kyungsoo berada dalam kondisi waspada dan berusaha untuk sangat berhati-hati setiap kali Kai mendorong atau memutar kotak itu sedikit. Benar-benar sulit karena ia sangat tegang dan Kyungsoo menjadi marah. Benar-benar marah. Dia pikir dia siapa? Begitu saja… menggambar di atas sembarang kotak! Sungguh lancang.

Ketika bel jam makan siang akhirnya berbunyi, Kai bangun dan mengagumi hasil karyanya beberapa saat sebelum melenggang pergi dan menuruni tangga. Praktis, Kyungsoo melempar kotak itu dari dirinya dan menaksir seberapa besar kerusakannya.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Kai menggambar kotak tersebut seakan-akan kotak itu rumah. Dia menggambar sebuah pintu kecil di salah satu sisi dan beberapa jendela di sekitarnya. Tampaknya Kai belum selesai karena sebagian bata yang ia gambar (yang dikerjakan dengan sangat lurus dan tampak akurat) belum selesai. Tampaknya juga dia tengah menambahkan semak-semak di sekitar bagian bawah kotak. Dan di saat itulah Kyungsoo teringat bahwa dia masih ada pelajaran. Dia meletakkan kotak itu tergesa-gesa dan berlari.

Sisa hari-hari di minggu itu diisi dengan persoalan yang sama. Kai terus menggambar di kotak dan Kyungsoo terus menjadi orang yang gugup di dalamnya. Dia memutuskan bahwa membiarkan Kai menggambar di kotak tidaklah _terlalu_ buruk. Gambar-gambarnya patut diakuinya bagus, dan nantinya ketertarikan Kai akan beralih dari kotak itu, kan? Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dapat terjadi lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi, memang benar. Selain bahwa dia sangat _sangat_ salah pada saat yang bersamaan. Ada beberapa hal yang dapat ia biarkan oleh Kai tetapi, pada suatu jam istirahat makan siang, Kai berbuat terlalu jauh.

Kai berbicara untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak Kyungsoo ada bersamanya di atap. Kalimat pertama yang Kyungsoo dengar dari mulutnya?

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kelihatannya ini di tengah api…" Dan Kyungsoo melihat dari lubang intip saat Kai mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku belakang celananya. Beberapa kali ia menjetikkan ibu jarinya dan menyalalah. Tangannya semakin mendekat dan mendekati ke kotak itu sampai—

"Tidak!" teriak Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kotak itu dari tubuhnya, bertatap muka dengan Kai untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau!" Dia menunjuk ke arah pemantik api, "_Jauhkan_ benda itu dari kotakku!"

Kyungsoo melihat bola mata Kai membesar untuk sesaat sebelum sebuah seringai terulur di bibirnya. "Jadi, akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Mata besar Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali dan mulutnya membuka ke atas dan ke bawah dalam kaget. "…Maaf?"

"Aku ingin tahu kapan aku bisa melihat wajahmu. Apa? Kau sangka aku tidak memperhatikanmu?" Kai mundur dan memasukkan pemantiknya (terima kasih Tuhan) sembari tertawa kecil sendiri.

Kyungsoo agak tertegun sebelum membalas, "A-Apapun! Itu tidak penting! Mana bisa kau begitu, begitu saja membakar karya senimu sendiri?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kotaknya dengan marah.

Mata Kai beranjak pada kotak yang terdiam beberapa kaki dari mereka sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak sungguhan berniat membakarnya. Itu hanya tipuan untuk membuatmu keluar."

"Ti-tipuan?" Kyungsoo tercekat lagi dan menekan telapak tangannya ke matanya dengan keras, rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti dirinya. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dan menyipitkan mata, "Selamat, tipuan kecilmu berhasil. Di sinilah aku. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku dan kotakku sendiri, dan aku akan menjaga rahasia tentang kegiatan makan siangmu." Lalu Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengambil kotaknya. Meletakkannya melewati kepalanya dan membuka atapnya untuk pertama kali sejak pertama ia membuatnya.

"Tidak begitu adil, tapi aku pikir kita sepakat. Apa Tuan Kotak memiliki nama?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Kai yang teredam lewat celah dinding kardusnya.

"Tidak." Dia menjawab dengan kecut.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, aku Kim Jongin, kelas 3-1. Dan kau?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menatap dinding tempat Kai berdiri di baliknya. "Do Kyungsoo, kelas 3-2." Ketika dia kira dia sudah menyingkirkan Kai (atau JOngin, karena sepertinya itu adalah nama aslinya), saat sebuah ketukan bergetar melewati dinding kardus. Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan. Sebuah ketukan lagi. Tidak diindahkan lagi. Ketukan lagi berulang kali dan sumbu syaraf Kyungsoo meledak. "Apa!" Dia berteriak. Salah satu sisi kotak terangkat dan sebuah tangan muncul ke dalam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo menatap tangan itu penuh kebencian. "Harusnya kau menjabatnya." Kai berbisik.

Kyungsoo menendang tangan itu keluar dari bawah kotak dan berlari menjauh.

Yang bisa dia dengar selama sisa jam makan siang hanyalah tawa rendah Kai. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terhibur.

Ketika Kyungsoo berjalan pulang, dia memikirkan lagi kejadian yang menimpanya di jam makan siang yang spesial itu. Kalau harus dikatakan, pada kenyataannya itu membuat Kyungsoo gelisah. Tidak seorang pun tahu tentang Kyungsoo dan kotaknya. Tidak pernah. Sama sekali. Selama dia ditransfer dan pindah rumah, tidak seorang pun tahu. Akankah itu jadi masalah? Kai memang terlihat seperti bajingan, tapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka dapat bersepakat. Kyunsoo menyukai privasi yang diberikan tempat itu dan mungkin Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka dapat membuat perjanjian. Kyungsoo hanya harus berpikir positif. Masalahnya? Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang optimis.

Jadi, Kyungsoo tiba di rumah dengan hati terbebani dan perut kelaparan.

Apa? Dengan semua kehebohan itu, dia tidak sempat menghabiskan makan siangnya.

* * *

a/n: dua chapter sekaligus (1 & 2), semoga menghibur.


	3. Kebun Bunga

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belong to PurplePluto.**

* * *

**3****.**

**Pada** suatu waktu di sekolah menengah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba. Hal itu tidak berguna. Ibunya terlalu suka berpindah rumah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ingin berhenti. Jadi, Kyungsoo menghadapi kesulitannya dengan gigih dan memutuskan untuk berhenti saja. Usaha yang ia kerahkan dari waktu ke waktu untuk menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia sebut teman benar-benar melelahkan. Pada suatu hari yang biasa dia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah semua usaha itu ada gunanya? Apakah benar berguna baginya berusaha keras untuk mencari teman yang akan menghilang dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan (kalau dia beruntung)?

Tidak, dia menyimpulkan, itu sia-sia. Dia tidak suka harapan yang dia beri pada dirinya sendiri tiap waktu. Harapan bahwa suatu hari, dia akan menetap di satu tempat dan tetap berteman dengan teman-teman sekelasnya hingga lulus. Lalu sisi realistis Kyungsoo akan muncul dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah ide yang tidak akan menemukan pencerahan.

Jadi, demi kepentingannya, Kyungsoo mengatur dirinya sendiri dengan membuat beberapa peraturan.

Peraturan #1: Bersikaplah ramah. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dia selalu ramah kepada siapa pun, selalu berbicara dengan nada yang menyenangkan dan selalu tertawa sesuai dengan gurauan yang disampaikan di kelas. Biasanya itu akan mencegahnya dari masalah penggencetan yang merepotkan, atau terisolasi yang berakibat guru-guru akan memihak padanya.

Peraturan #2: Tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas di luar sekelas. Sama sekali.

Beri mereka alasan seputar orang tua yang ketat dan mereka akan meluluskannya. Sebagian orang curiga setelah beberapa saat, tetapi, seperti Kyungsoo menetap cukup lama saja untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan semua orang telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Dia memiliki rutinitas dengan gurunya. Dia memiliki rutinitas dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan melakukannya juga dengan orang tuanya. Sayangnya, saat Kyungsoo mencoba membuat suatu rutinitas dengan Kai, dia dihadapkan dengan berbagai masalah. Bukan berarti Kai ikut campur masalah Kyungsoo seperti yang kau kira. Malah sebaliknya. Mereka biasanya saling membiarkan satu sama lain dengan kesibukannya sendiri di atap yang mereka bagi. Kyungsoo duduk dalam kotaknya dan Kai menggambar sketsa di bukunya. Hanya itu. Dan Kyungsoo kira itu akan menjadi rutinitasnya.

Tidak. Sebab di suatu jam makan siang, Kai memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah dia bisa menukarkan potongan apel miliknya dengan kiwi milik Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kai tahu kalau Kyungsoo membawa kiwi untuk makan siangnya dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia setuju-setuju saja dengan tawarannya. Lagipula, dia lebih menyukai apel daripada kiwi, jadi dia tidak melihat adanya bahaya.

Namun satu kejadian berubah menjadi beberapa, yang berubah menjadi kadang iya kadang tidak, kemudian lebih sering iya daripada tidak. Hal itu berulang kali terjadi sampai-sampai Kyungsoo lelah mengangkat kotak bekalnya untuk ditukar. Solusinya? Ambil pisau X-Acto terpercayanya dan buat jendela. Jendela itu persis seperti atap geser di atasnya, selain bahwa jendela itu ada di sisi samping kota. Itu lebih mirip jendela pintas di batin Kyungsoo.

Rutinitas baru dimulai. Kai mengetuk jendela. Kyungsoo menurunkan jendela. Mereka mengamati bekal masing-masing dan menentukan jika mereka ingin bertukar atau tidak. Setelah itu, tidak ada satu kata pun terucap di antara mereka dan, begitulah. Kyungsoo menutup jendela dan Kai tidak mengetuk lagi. Kyungsoo duduk dalam kotaknya dan Kai menggambar sketsa di bukunya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo pikir, ini akan menjadi rutinitasnya.

Tidak juga.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga gudang lama yang berkarat pada suatu jam makan siang di hari Senin dan terkejut. Kai tiba di atap sebelum dirinya. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi, terang saja rasa penasaran Kyungsoo tergelitik.

Di balik sosok Kai yang meringkuk, sebuah benda familier tertangkap matanya. Kardus. Kai sedang melakukan _sesuatu_ dengan kardus itu. Tidak, itu bukan kotak kardus Kyungsoo. Benda itu tergeletak tidak jauh dengan aman. Kai sedang—astaga, Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa yang sedang Kai lakukan dengan kotak kardus yang sudah diratakan itu. Bergulat? Melipat? Menari dengan kepala dimiringkan entah bagaimana?

Setiap impuls dalam diri Kyungsoo memberitahunya untuk tidak mengacuhkan Kai dan pergi saja ke kotaknya namun suatu hal menahannya. Mungkin terdengar gila bagi orang lain tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah kardus di tangan Kai memanggil-manggil dirinya. Meminta _pertolongan_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengepal erat tangan di sisinya di belakang sosok Kai yang meringkuk.

Kai mengarahkan pandangannya dari kardus itu ke Kyungsoo, lalu kembali lagi. "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang menarik dari ini." Kai akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa detik suasana semakin menegang. "Tapi, ini jauh lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya."

Kyungsoo pun bingung. "Tapi… apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" Dia melihat keraguan Kai untuk menjawab, tapi dia mengetahui jawabannya saat dia melihat caranya menatap kotaknya. "Kau, kau pasti bercanda," Kyungsoo bergumam.

Akhirnya Kai berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dengan rengutan di bibir. "Jangan tertawa," Kai bergumam balik dengan tingkah menyedihkan yang tidak terduga.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo berkata sebelum bibirnya mengatup dengan sendirinya dan dia menghembuskan nafas dari hidung. Matanya menelusuri kardus yang tersiksa di hadapan Kai.

_Kyungsoo_, tangisnya, _tolong aku Kyungsoo_.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Geser." Dia berkata dengan keras dan meringkuk di sebelah Kai sambil merenggut kardus dari tangan Kai. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak tahu cara membuat kotak," dia menggerutu. "Selotip?" Kai menyerahkan selotip dengan cepat.

Dia sudah siap untuk menyelotip dua bagian tutup bersamaan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, saat Kai menghentikannya. "Tidak, aku ingin keempat sudut ini tersambung dengan yang lain."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?" perlahan dia berkata, jelas berpikir bahwa Kai gila karena memberitahu Kyungsoo atau 'Tuan Kotak' cara membuat kotak.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku caranya?" tanya Kai, tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mencoba lagi tapi dengan sedikit lebih keras dan tegas.

"Akan kutunjukkan kalau kau mau melakukannya," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengikuti perintah Kai, tapi dia tetap melakukannya karena dia ingin tahu kenapa Kai ingin menyatukan keempat sisi tutup kardus. Dia tidak bisa mengguntingkan sebuah atap kalau tutupnya disatukan begitu.

"Tunggu, pelan-pelan." Kai menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk. Yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Saat Kai melepaskannya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya namun dengan lebih perlahan dan tangan sedikit gemetar. Dia selesai dan mengistirahatkan tangannya di atas lutut, melihat Kai untuk meminta instruksi lebih jauh.

Tangan Kai meraih dan menarik bagian tengah tutup kardus yang terlipat. Kyungsoo kira Kai akan merombaknya sepenuhnya dan memintanya membuat dari awal. Namun, Kai malah berhenti di sambungannya dan membukanya. Sepertinya kotak itu akan segera meledak. Kelihatan _menggelikan_.

Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya bertanya lagi, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" dan memegang lututnya lebih keras dengan gugup.

Sebuah seringai yang ia kenal terlihat di bibir Kai, "Sabar Kyungsoo, sabar." Kai menggapai ke arah Kyungsoo dengan satu gerakan lambat dan mengambil selotip yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Dengan sebuah decitan, selotip itu ditarik dan disobek dengan gigi. Lalu Kai mulai melakukan… _sesuatu_.

Ketika ia sudah selesai, Kyungsoo membatin kalau kotak itu terlihat menggelikan dan jelek. Atapnya berbentuk kerucut dengan lubang aneh di tengah-tengahnya.

"Apa… itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyebutnya, konsep atap terbuka." Kai mencondongkan badan ke belakang dan mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Itu jelek."

"Kau hanya berpikiran sempit. Aku belum selesai."

"Kau merusaknya."

"Kau hanya _berpikiran sempit_." Kai tersenyum, masih terpesona akan kreasinya. "Tunggu saja, kau pasti iri."

Kyungsoo berani mempertaruhkan semua kotak kardus di rumahnya kalau prediksi Kai tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan untung saja dia tidak mengucapkan taruhan itu keras-keras, karena dia akan kalah.

Setelah serangkaian jam makan siang dilewati, Kai menambahkan bermacam-macam aksesori di kardusnya dan kotak itu mulai terlihat indah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan tampak-luar kotaknya sebelumnya karena, yah, hanya ada satu kotak di situ. Siapa yang peduli selain dirinya?

Jadi, ketika kotak kardus Kai yang indah dengan gambar-gambar bagus dan berbagai perlengkapan yang dibuat dengan mahir, berdiri beberapa meter darinya, Kyungsoo mulai merasa iri seperti hiasan-natal-tetanggaku-jauh-lebih-bagus-dari-rumahku. Dia membencinya. _Dialah_ yang memiliki _box-complex_. Kai tidak berhak untuk mengalahkan Kyungsoo dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Berikan itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah spidol di sebelah Kai yang sibuk menggunting bunga-bungaan untuk ditempelkan di bagian bawah kotaknya. Kai melihat dan mengerjap pada Kyungsoo.

"Spidolnya?" tanyanya, sambil menelengkan kepala. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah keras-keras dan mengambil spidol itu. Dia beringsut ke kotaknya sendiri begitu selesai dengan misinya mengambil spidol. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan mulai menggambar di atas gambar yang sudah Kai buat sebelumnya.

Berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seniman yang baik tentu saja bohong. Dia payah. Buruk. Kyungsoo menyadarinya saat membandingkan gambar jendelanya dengan gambar Kai. "Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" dia menggumam, rasa iri menjalar di seluruh syarafnya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo membeku dan terdiam. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Kai menjauh.

Sinar matahari yang mengenai punggung Kyungsoo terhalang oleh bayangan Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa itu jendela?" Kai bertanya, nada bicaranya tidak bermaksud merendahkan tapi Kyungsoo merasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Ya." Dia bergumam dan menurunkan bahunya. "Aku hanya… tanganku tidak cukup stabil."

Kai tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan harga dirinya memberi tahu untuk menolak tawaran tersebut. Dia, pada kenyataannya, tetap bergeming. Dia hanya menatap Kai tidak yakin. Senyuman Kai terus tersirat ketika menghadap ke kotak. Dia memutar kotak Kyungsoo ke sisi yang lain. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukannya dan aku akan mengarahkanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap kotaknya dan dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran. Mendapati Kai memperhatikannya membuatnya gugup. Bagaikan murid yang diamati gurunya; kau ingin membuatnya terkesan tapi kau tahu kau tidak punya cukup kemampuan untuk melakukannya.

Ketika spidol itu menyentuh permukaan kardus, Kau menyuruhnya berhenti. Tangan yang memegang spidol itu diliputi tangan lain. Tangannya dibuat berubah ke posisi lain yang terus terang lebih nyaman. "Supaya lebih teratur." Kai berbisik, kemudian dia membuat tangan Kyungsoo bergerak. Kyungsoo, masih merasa dalam kendali untuk menggambar, menyadari dirinya menggambar garis yang lurus dan sejajar dengan bantuan Kai.

"Coba lagi." Kai berkata begitu ia menarik tangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menurut. Sebuah garis lurus dan sejajar lagi. Dia membuat lagi dan menemukan sebuah gambar jendela di hadapannya. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi terlihat bagus dan, yang lebih penting, persis jendela.

"Tidak buruk untuk pemula." Kai mengangguk-angguk menghargai dan menggosok-gosok rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dan berusaha merapikan kekacauannya sebagai balasan. Dia menatap Kai lagi.

"Terima kasih." Dia berkata, tidak begitu menyukai perasaan bahwa dia berutang pada Kai.

"Sama-sama." Kai menjawab simpel, " Terima kasih sudah membuatkan kotakku."

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir dia butuh di-terima-kasih-i, mengingat bahwa itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuat kotak tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Dia tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya meskipun begitu. "Sama-sama."

"Apa kau mungkin… ingin membantu membuat bunga-bungaan? Kau bisa memakai kardus yang aku bawa dan membuat sendiri milikmu."

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya terkejut dengan usulan tersebut. Alarm peringatan berbunyi di kepalanya. Ini terlalu ramah. Ini berlebihan. Batalkan misi, batalkan misi. Bagaimanapun, sekali lihat pada kotak hasil kreasi Kai mencetuskan sebuah keirian lain. Cetusan tersebut cukup meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menyetujui.

"Tentu."

* * *

a/n: semoga ga ada typo dan kesalahan2 lainnya. Kalau menemukan silakan ditulis di komen ya, atau kalau ada yang ngebingungin karna ini terjemahan.. :)


	4. Plester

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belong to PurplePluto.**

* * *

**4.**

**Di** SMA, ada dua tipe orang yang tergolong dalam istilah 'populer'.

Kai kebetulan tergolong tipe pertama di mana semua orang mengenal dirinya meskipun dia berniat menutup diri dari mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tetap saja namanya disebut-sebut di banyak pembicaraan setidaknya beberapa kali setiap hari. Kyungsoo mengakuinya, kalau ia sedikit lebih menajamkan mata, dia mengerti alasan mengapa Kai tergolong tipe pertama. Pertama, Kai itu misterius dan kedua (dan yang paling penting), menggelikan, tapi Kai itu tampan. Yep, itu saja yang diperlukan. Satu tambah satu dan populer dalam sekejap. Para gadis bergosip dan bersikap manis sementara para laki-laki menggerutu dan memelototi.

'Populer' tipe kedua adalah stereotip yang sejalan dengan film-film remaja seusiamu. Persis seperti klub pribadi, tempat orang-orang berpenampilan bagus dan trendi saja yang bisa bergabung. Catat: menjadi orang yang menyenangkan _bukan_ persyaratan untuk menjadi anggotanya. Intinya, itu adalah kerumunan yang kau senangi juga kau benci. Berbeda dengan tipe pertama, orang-orang yang tergolong tipe kedua ini bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan imej populernya. Mereka harus selalu berada di puncak tren _fashion_ dan sosial atau kalau tidak, dia harus dienyahkan dari kelompok.

Kedua tipe ini bisa jadi bersosialisasi dengan lancar atau mereka bisa saling berselisih seperti tidak ada jalan lain. Biar bagaimanapun, saat mereka berselisih, biasanya itu terjadi secara sepihak dan berasal dari tipe kedua. Satu contoh bagus misalnya, sekelompok pemuda, teman sekelas, yang sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol di belakang bangku Kyungsoo. Sang pemimpin kelompok sedang membuang-buang waktu menggumamkan nama Kai, berkata buruk dan menyebarkan berita bohong tentangnya. Para pengikutnya hanya bisa menyetujui kata pemimpin dan mengekor saja. Kyungsoo berpikir orang tersebut harusnya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan mengatasi rasa was-wasnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" Sebuah suara berdentum dari belakangnya. Kyungsoo terperanjat dan mendongak dari PR yang harus dikumpulkannya esok hari. Dia menoleh ke belakang, meskipun hatinya menolak, dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Itu ketua golongan tipe kedua dan dia menyeringai pada Kyungsoo dari sudut ruangan. "Kelihatannya kau orang baik, bergabunglah dengan kami sepulang sekolah di atap." Suara sang pemimpin itu lebih bernada memerintah daripada bertanya.

Bahkan tanpa aturan nomor dua Kyungsoo pun, dia lebih memilih menjilat sepatunya sendiri daripada membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan sekumpulan orang bodoh di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum penyesalan yang palsu, yang tidak asing baginya, "Maaf, kawan, aku harus langsung pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Rumah sewaan itu memberiku banyak pekerjaan."

Seringai di wajah sang pemimpin itu memudar karena penolakan yang tidak biasa itu, "Kalau begitu mampirlah kalau sudah selesai." Ketua itu menyimpulkan sebelum wali kelasnya masuk, menandakan berakhirnya sesi _homeroom_. Kyungsoo memutar kursinya dan menghadap pada pak guru tepat waktu untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang memutar bola mata. _Benar-benar arogan_.

Pelajaran berlalu seperti biasanya. Meskipun ada satu momen menyenangkan saat Kyungsoo bertatap mata dengan Kai yang lewat (mungkin sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi) dan menerima sebuah anggukan yang tidak terlalu kentara sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo segera berpaling dan berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Mau ke mana, Kyungsoo?" teriak ketua gerombolan tadi tepat sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan kotak bekal dan buku di tangan.

"Hanya mencari tempat sepi untuk membaca dan makan." Kyungsoo mengangkat bukunya untuk memperkuat pernyataannya sebelum dia beranjak pergi, tidak menghiraukan namanya yang dpanggil-panggil.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga ke atap gudang lama dan berlindung di bawah kotaknya yang baru dihias itu. Meski tidak sebagus milik Kai, tetap saja sebuah perubahan dari kotak polosnya yang biasanya. Dengan atap geser terbuka, dia membaca bukunya sambil mengunyah _sandwich_-nya. Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar kotak. Kyungsoo membuka jendela samping kotak dan memperlihatkan bekal makan siangnya.

"Aku ada nanas hari ini." Kyungsoo berkata dan menunjuk pada wadah berisi potongan nanas.

"Dan aku ada pertanyaan."

Perlahan Kyungsoo meletakkan makan siangnya dan menemukan dirinya sedang menatap tatapan ragu Kai. Itu membuatnya gugup. Ini adalah hal baru.

Kai menjilat bibir dan memalingkan muka, "Aku ingin membeli beberapa hiasan lagi untuk kotakku sepulang sekolah. Aku pikir mungkin kau mau ikut juga, kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tahu dia sedang menatap Kai dan mungkin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak menyangka sebuah ajakan akan datang dari Kai. Dia pikir dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah-masalah semacam itu dengan Kai. Kai harusnya adalah Tuan Seniman Penyendiri dan penyendiri tidak seharusnya mengajak orang lain membeli hiasan. Penyendiri bukan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang," suara Kai memotong rentetan pikiran Kyungsoo, "katakan padaku sebelum jam makan siang berakhir, ya?" Kyungsoo melihat dalam diam saat Kai berpaling darinya dan beranjak ke kotaknya sendiri. Kai sudah di luar jangkauan pandangnya dalam beberapa detik.

Alasan-alasan yang biasa diucapkan berkelebatan di pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia ada pekerjaan. Orang tuanya membutuhkannya di rumah. Dia sedang ada banyak pekerjaan rumah. Ibunya sakit. _Dia_ sakit. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah membuka mulut dan hampir dapat dipastikan bahwa salah satu dari alasan-alasan tersebut akan keluar. Namun, sesuatu menghalanginya untuk berkata demikian.

Sedikit fakta: Novel favorit Kyungsoo adalah misteri. Dia suka bagaimana semuanya terhubung di akhir cerita.

Kai mulai menjadi sebagian kecil dari misteri bagi Kyungsoo dan sebagian dari dirinya ingin memecahkan misteri itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh para detektif di buku-buku favoritnya.

Pertama, Kai bukan tipikal penyendiri yang biasa dia amati di sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya. Bukti utama di balik pemikiran tersebut, yaitu karena Kai sepertinya berusaha berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Yang juga membuat orang berpikir, kenapa Kai tertarik dengan _Kyungsoo_ dibanding semua orang? Memang, Kyungsoo mungkin agak berbeda dengan _box-complex_-nya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu… kan?

Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo kehabisan akal ketika dia tidak dapat lagi memikirkan alasan lain mengapa Tuan Populer Tipe Pertama itu memperhatikannya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang paling ramah dan mudah didekati di sekolah. Kyungsoo pun tersadar. Itu mengingatkannya pada saat sang investigator tidak menemukan pemecahan.

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali di kala sang investigator merasa buntu, mereka biasanya menginvestigasi di tempat lain. Dalam kasus di kehidupan nyatanya, Kyungsoo tidak punya cara lain selain mendekat pada Kai.

Bel berbunyi, memberitahukan siswa-siswi bahwa jam makan siang berakhir dan sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo keluar dari kotaknya sebelum Kai sempat keluar.

"Temui aku di gerbang." Dia berkata dengan keras dan jelas pada kotak Kai sebelum melesat ke tangga dan menuruninya.

Kai menemui Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Kyungsoo bertindak sangat hati-hati terhadap beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati dan menjaga jarak beberapa langkah di belakang Kai saat mereka melintasi trotoar bersama. Kai memakai sebuah _headphone_ besar di telinganya dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai mereka mendapat bis. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Kai, samar-samar menyadari kaki mereka yang bersentuhan sedikit.

Selama perjalanan itu, semua terasa sunyi. Kai lebih tertarik oleh pemandangan di luar jendela di sebelahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo terpana akan sebuah iklan yang ditempel di sebuah papan di atas kepalanya. Dia tidak terlalu sering keluar rumah, jadi itu merupakan hal menarik baginya.

Kai menarik tali bel, tanda untuk memberhentikan bis, dan menyenggol Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun bangun dan mereka keluar dari bis setelah bisnya berhenti. Mereka berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan yang ramai sebelum tiba di sebuah toko alat seni yang cukup besar.

Kai menanggalkan _earphone_-nya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kali sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah. "Merah atau biru?" Kai bertanya saat mereka berdiri di depan rak yang berisi berbagai jenis cat lukis. Kyungsoo mengamati pilihannya setelah memberi Kai tatapan penasarannya.

"Biru."

"Pilihan bagus." Kai tersenyum dan mengambil cat biru. "Sekarang pilih satu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah keharusan untuk bertanya saat dia mengerjap bingung ke arah Kai.

"Sedikit bertanya, banyak memilih."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke cat hijau gelap, Kai mengangguk dan mengambilnya sebelum berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo berjalan mengejarnya dan berhenti di belakang Kai saat Kai sedang mengamati sekumpulan buku sketsa.

"Yang mana?" Kai bertanya, mengangkat tiga buku dengan masing-masing kover yang berbeda. Kyungsoo melirik pilihan Kai sebelum melihat ke rak dan mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dengan kover warna putih.

"Yang ini." Dia berkata, bangga akan protes kecilnya. Kai merengutkan alisnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa putih?"

"Tempat lain untuk digambari." Kyungsoo membalas dengan pintar.

Senyuman Kai semakin lebar mendengarnya. Dengan segera, dia mengembalikan tiga buku pilihannya dan mengambil buku sketsa putih itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku terkejut, sepertinya kau mengenalku lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo tidak mejawab apa-apa.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak membeli apa-apa lagi. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap bergeming di bagian yang berisi bermacam-macam kincir angin kecil dengan waktu lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan. Dia menemukan sebuah kincir warna-warni yang dia pikir akan terlihat bagus dipasang di kotaknya. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup uang untuk dihamburkan demi barang-barang yang tidak penting. Kai melihat Kyungsoo meniup kincir itu terakhir kali sebelum mereka keluar.

Mereka berjalan di daerah pertokoan dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai mengambil belokan yang tidak terduga menuju sebuah restoran _fast food_. Begitu mereka masuk, aroma menusuk hidung dan juga perut Kyungsoo, terima kasih Kai yang membawanya kemari.

Setelah beberapa menit dan sedikit pengeluaran uang, Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk di meja untuk dua orang. Kyungsoo melahap kentang goreng yang sangat asin sambil memperhatikan Kai yang menenggelamkan kentang gorengnya dalam saus.

"Kenapa?"

Kai berhenti mencelupkan kentangnya dan mengerjap, "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu hari ini?"

"Aku membutuhkan opini kedua." Kai menjawab dan melahap kentang itu sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa bukan salah satu temanmu saja?"

"Aku tidak punya."

Ah, setidaknya Kyungsoo bebas untuk berpikir bahwa Kai memiliki teman di luar sekolah.

"Kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya, dan terkejut ketika merasakan beban di pundaknya terangkat. Pertanyaan itu bergelayut di dalam tubuhnya selama acara ini, dan dia lega karena sudah mengeluarkannya.

Kai berhenti sejenak sebelum meletakkan kentang gorengnya kembali ke nampan dan mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Aku tidak tahu." Kai berkata, memalingkan muka dari Kyungsoo. "Kau berbeda saja."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, kau menghabiskan jam makan siangmu dalam kotak." Kai tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, iya, kan?"

"Ya, tentu, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Kai bersandar ke belakang dan menatap jendela di sebelah mereka, "Kau berbeda. Aku merasa aku bisa akrab denganmu dan sudah sangat lama sejak aku pernah merasakannya dengan seseorang."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih belum paham. Aku mungkin sangat menyukai kotak dibanding orang pada normalnya, tapi aku tidak sebegitu berbedanya dengan orang lain."

"Omong kosong," Kai mendengus dan menjajarkan beberapa kentang di atas sebuah nampan yang mereka pakai, "Kau bisa berpikir semaumu, tapi aku pikir kita dapat berteman."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." Kyungsoo sedikit bergumam, setengah hati menginginkannya terdengar.

Sekarang, Kai yang mengerutkan dahi, "Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Akan lebih mudah untuk kita berdua kalau kau membiarkanku sendiri setelah ini," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan helaan nafas lagi dan mulai membuat bentuk kotak dengan beberapa kentang.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kai bertanya selagi menambahkan dua potong kentang untuk membentuk segitiga di atas kotak kentang Kyungsoo dan membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah rumah dengan atapnya.

"Aku tidak akan selama itu tinggal di sini," Kyungsoo memungut kentang yang tersisa dan membuatnya seperti berjalan keluar rumah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan waktu kita sebaik-baiknya, Kai meraih kentang yang seakan berjalan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memakannya.

Mereka saling adu tatap, Kyungsoo mencoba membaca mata Kai. Mata itu serius. Dan mata itu tidak tidak berbelas kasih. Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo pun kalah dalam adu tersebut dan secara ajaib terciptalah 'pertemanan' pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ia bangun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menaiki bis bersama untuk pulang dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui bahwa Kai tinggal hanya tiga blok dari rumahnya setelah setengah-serius bertanya kalau Kai mengikutinya pulang.

Dia teringat kembali bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman malam itu. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang merindukannya. Menceritakan gurauan-gurauan kecil dan berbicara banyak dengan orang yang bukan keluarga itu menyenangkan. Dia tahu pada akhirnya nanti persahabatan itu akan memburuk, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan berakhir terluka. Dia akan menyiapkan diri, begitu juga Kai. Tidak akan sulit memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya, Kai mendatangi kelas Kyungsoo di waktu santai di sesi _homeroom_. Dia mencuri perhatian penghuni kelas saat dia melangkah masuk dan berjalan tepat ke meja Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan sebuah kincir warna-warni yang dimainkan Kyungsoo kemarin hari, tepat di atas buku catatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku kembali ke sana dan membelikannya untukmu." Kai tersenyum lembut, "Sampai jumpa makan siang nanti." Dan dia pergi. Kyungsoo menatap kincir tersebut dalam ketermenungan.

Suatu tekanan menusuk-nusuk Kyungsoo di belakang kepalanya. Ketika Kyungsoo menemukan siapa penyebab di balik tekanan tersebut adalah pemimpin anak-anak 'populer' di kelasnya, Kyungsoo teringat akan peraturan nomor duanya dan mengapa tidak seharusnya dia melanggarnya dengan Kai.


	5. Ventilasi

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belong to PurplePluto. **

* * *

**5. **

**Kyungsoo** sedang duduk di atas kasur ruang kesehatan, merutuki nasib sialnya. Nyeri merambat di tulang pipinya saat dia menyentuhkan jarinya di bagian yang membengkak. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan membiarkan _dia_ lolos begitu saja? Tuhan, dia pasti sudah sekarat kalau begitu, pikirnya. Kyungsoo mendesah dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring lagi di atas kasur.

Kyungsoo memiliki dua aturan:

Aturan #1: Bersikaplah ramah. Apapun yang terjadi.

Aturan #2: Tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman sekolah di luar sekolah. Sama sekali.

Kyungsoo belum melanggar aturan nomor duanya semenjak dia membuatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu (mengesampingkan kejadian baru-baru ini). Lagipula, Kyungsoo pernah bereksperimen dan melanggar aturan pertamanya dulu. Kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, keramahan palsu mulai membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Dia semakin lelah karenanya. Sebagai orang dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kyungsoo membayangkan akan jadi apa hidupnya andai dia memutuskan untuk menghapus aturan pertamanya. Daya otaknya yang kelelahan saat itu cukup puas dengan beberapa skenario yang dia buat, jadi dia mencobanya.

Sekolah yang ia jadikan percobaan terkenal akan murid-muridnya yang nakal. Kau mungkin menduga anak baru, pendek, dan bermata besar itu jelas akan menjadi target. Saat Kyungsoo berpikir ulang, dia membayangkan akan menghadapi apapun di hadapannya dengan senyum sedih. Namun nyatanya, dia menukar senyum palsu itu dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan mengesampingkan aturan pertama, dia membiarkan dirinya melawan. Ya, 'melawan' mungkin bukan kata yang tepat saat dia memulainya; hal itu cukup sulit dan menyiksa tetapi Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat. Bagaimana cara memukul sepantasnya dan bagaimana membebaskan diri dari cekikan merupakan beberapa dari banyak hal yang dia pelajari.

Waktu berlalu dan dia puas dengan hasil yang dia dapat dari percobaannya. Sesudahnya, orang-orang lebih memilih membiarkannya sendiri. Beberapa bahkan menolak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, rupanya Kyungsoo sangat ahli dalam melindungi dirinya hingga teman-teman sekelasnya menganggap kemampuannya tersebut sebuah tantangan untuk ditaklukkan. Di luar kecemasannya, mulai tersebar gosip tentang "D.O Si Galak" (bukan, bukan dia yang membuatnya) dan preman-preman dari sekolah lain pun datang dengan kunjungan yang tidak-begitu-baik.

Dari situ keadaan mulai memburuk. Memang, bersikap menyenangkan melelahkan pikiran, namun dipaksa bertarung untuk hal-hal remeh melelahkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah sendiri, jauh dari orang-orang. Dia menjadi sangat waspada karena semakin banyak orang-orang menghasut dan/atau menyerangnya. Ketika saatnya tiba bagi Kyungsoo untuk pindah rumah, dia menyimpulkan bahwa lebih baik tersenyum palsu daripada merawat luka-luka.

Harusnya dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mengapa-apakan aturannya setelah itu. Namun kini dia di sini, melakukan percobaan dengan aturan keduanya dan hasilnya tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan. Sama sekali.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo bertanya, saat gadis yang duduk di depannya menoleh dan menatapnya saat peralihan jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Dia tersenyum penuh ragu sembari memainkan kincir angin di bangkunya.

Gadis itu menatapnya penasaran, "Kau kenal dengan Kai?"

"Ah, semacam itu." Kyungsoo membatin betapa mustahil untuk _tidak_ mengenal Kai selama dia bersekolah di situ.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dia segera bertanya kembali. "Apa kalian berteman?"

Kyungsoo merasakan amarahnya menguar pada nada ikut-campur yang menjengkelkannya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berkata padanya untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Tersenyum Kyungsoo, ingat baik-baik untuk tersenyum dan berakting ramah.

"Berlebihan kalau dikatakan kami berteman. Kami hanya bertemu saat makan siang kadang-kadang."

"Tapi kenapa dia memberimu kincir?"

Oke, terkutuklah dia. Sampai mengujinya seperti itu.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?" dia akhirnya menyentak, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kejengkelannya lebih lama. Gadis itu terperanjat tetapi tidak dia pedulikan. Gadis itu harusnya tahu kapan dia harus menutup mulut.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, tidak melihatmu kemarin." Sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar dari sisinya. Kyungsoo mendongak dari bangkunya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik pemimpin geng 'tipe kedua'.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk," Kyungsoo menyahut, mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke buku catatannya. Sebuah tangan memukul mejanya dengan suara yang memekakkan. Murid-murid yang kaget menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menatap kedua orang tersebut.

Sang ketua tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dengan mata yang kejam. "Sayang sekali, bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami saat makan siang untuk menebusnya?" Sang ketua berbicara dengan sedikit nada mencemooh. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, terang tidak senang akan keramahan itu.

"Aku sudah ada rencana." Dia berkata, memastikan tatapannya setajam, kalau tidak lebih tajam, dari siswa yang menjulang dari dirinya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sang ketua menyeringai, "Apa kebetulan rencana tersebut dengan teman barumu, Kai?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai balik, "Siapa yang tahu?"

Sang ketua tidak terlihat senang dengan olok-olokan. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan kemarahannya, guru jam pelajaran kedua memasuki ruang kelas. Dengan saling menatap tajam sekali lagi, sang ketua beranjak balik menuju kursinya.

Bel jam makan siang akhirnya berbunyi dan Kyungsoo menerima lebih banyak tatapan yang mengawasinya daripada biasanya saat dia meninggalkan kelas. Dia mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh, takut kalau-kalau seseorang mencoba mengikutinya. Persetan, dia tidak tahu seberapa jauh yang akan orang-orang tempuh untuk memenuhi rasa penasarany mereka.

Setelah mengambi jalan memutar, dia menaiki tangga dan menemukan Kai yang melukisi kotaknya sendiri. Kai segera menyadari kedatangannya dan tersenyum. "Kau lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Ambil jalan memutar," Kyungsoo menggerutu begitu dia meringkuk di samping kotaknya. Dia meneliti sisi di hadapannya sebelum mengambil gulungan selotip dari kantongnya. Dengan kincir angin di genggaman, dia menempelkannya di salah satu sudut. Setelah berdiri tegak, kincir itu menangkap angin dengan mudahnya dan mulai berputar. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" suara Kai berhembus di telinganya. Kyungsoo terperanjat akan kedekatannya dan Kai meminta maaf sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-ada masalah dengan itu?" Kyungsoo tergagap, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya sambil menggosok telinga tempat Kai tadi berbicara.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku senang sudah kembali dan membelinya." Kai meringkuk di sebelahnya dan menengok wajahnya. Kyungsoo memalingkan muka sebagai hasilnya. Kai mendesah dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke kotak Kyungsoo, "Kincir itu cocok dengan kotaknya." Dia berbisik sebelum memutar baling-baling kincir yang seragam.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihatnya berputar. "Ya." Dia berbisik juga, "Aku juga merasa begitu." Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di situ beberapa saat sebelum tangan Kai terulur dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepisnya pelan dan menatap Kai yang tersenyum lebar.

Dalam diam Kai berdiri dan berjalan menuju kotaknya sendiri. Dia mengambil palet yang dia taruh di lantai di sampingnya dan mulai melukis lagi. Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lutut. Dia menyandarkan kepala di situ dan mengamati Kai.

Kai benar-benar tampak tentram. Kehampaan yang mulanya Kyungsoo rasakan saat pertama bertemu Kai di koridor sekolah menghilang sepenuhnya. Dengan sapuan kuas yang mantap dan ekspresi fokus, Kai menjelma dari sosok misterius yang terasa jauh menjadi seorang seniman yang penuh semangat. Kai mempunyai ambisi sementara Kyungsoo tidak, selain kotak.

Tidak menyukai kesimpulan yang dia dapat, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kotaknya dalam hitungan detik. Sebuah selombang yang tidak asing menguasai dan menenangkannya. Di situ hanya ada dia dan kotaknya. Aroma kardusnya, sinar matahari yang menyengat kepalanya dari atap dan lembutnya dinding-dinding yang menyentuh lututnya. Kyungsoo merasa damai. Kyungsoo ada di rumah.

Ketika bel berbunyi, dengan enggan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kotaknya. Begitu keluar, dia disambut dengan pemandangan terbaik yang pernah dia lihat sebuah lukisan bunga. Bentuknya simpel namun begitu orisinil. Dengan tepian yang berantakan dan pewarnaan biru dan hijau, bunga itu berkarakter.

"Kau suka?""

Mata Kyungsoo menemukan Kai, yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang kotak. "Ini… bagus," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagus? Aku menghabiskan sepanjang jam makan siang ini membuatnya!" Kai menaruh tangannya di hati berpura-pura sakit hati. "Aku menggunakan warna yang kau pilih sendiri juga!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ini… benar-benar bagus, Kai. Kau berbakat."

"Panggil aku Jongin." Kai berkata perlahan setelah beberapa saat, "Namaku Jongin. Bukan Kai."

Nada dan kerjapan matanya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, "Tapi, bukannya itu—"

"Itu nama samaranku sebagai seniman. Aku membuatnya di kelas seni beberapa waktu yang lalu dan nama itu menempel… tapi, aku pikir di antara teman, kau boleh, kau tahu." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya cepat, "Maaf, lupakan saja. Kau boleh memanggilku apa pun semaumu."

Kai berbalik dan menuruni tangga dari atap. Kyungsoo menatap kepergiannya, merasa sedikit bersalah. Matanya terarah kembali ke bunga yang dibuat Kai dan terus mengaguminya. Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan pujian yang lebih baik? Sebelum dia bisa memikirkan baik-baik apa-yang-harusnya-bisa-dia-katakan, Kyungsoo teringat ada pelajaran. Dan dia akan sangat terlambat kalau tidak berlari ke kelas. Jadi, dia berlari.

Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu di gerbang sepulang sekolah (tepatnya, Kai yang menunggu Kyungsoo di gerbang). Tanpa banyak kata terucap, mereka berjalan beriringan. Mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoo tidak lama kemudian tetapi saat Kai berbalik untuk pergi, Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Jongin." Dan dia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, meski disayangkan dia melewatkan senyum bodoh yang terkembang dengan sendirinya di bibir Kai.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa sakit mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ada yang salah. Dia tidak yakin apa itu tepatnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengacuhkan perasaan itu saat dia bersiap-siap seperti biasanya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Dia memasuki ruang kelas seperti biasa dan duduk di tempatnya. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengoreksi ulang PR yang dikerjakannya tadi malam. Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya _homeroom_. Pintu di depan kelas terbuka cepat dan sang ketua geng tipe kedua bergegas masuk.

"Oi, dari mana saja kau?" Seorang pengikutnya bertanya dari belakang begitu mereka saling menyapa dengan salaman tangan yang aneh dan semacamnya.

"Hanya merenovasi sesuatu," jawab sang ketua yang kemudian bersandar dengan malas ke sandaran kursinya. Lalu, matanya dan mata Kyungsoo bertemu. Sebuah seringai terjahat terpampang di wajahnya, seolah menghina Kyungsoo. Mengesampingkan kebingungannya, dia memutar bola mata dan menghadap ke depan begitu gurunya mulai menerangkan.

Jam makan siang tidak pernah datang lebih cepat. Sang ketua menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang aneh sejak pagi tadi dan dia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Bung, apa itu cat di lengan bajumu?" Seorang pengikut bertanya.

"Sial!" Sang ketua merutuk. Kyungsoo menjadi semakin penasaran dan dia melihat sang ketua menggosok-gosok sesuatu yang terlihat seperti noda cat hitam. Kyungsoo mengira dia mendapat karmanya dan mengedikkan bahu selagi berjalan.

Dia berjalan melewati jalan yang biasanya. Dia berhenti berjalan ketika menyadari udara di sekitarnya berbeda. Kyungsoo mencium sesuatu yang asing, seperti cat yang menyengat. Mungkin Kai sudah sampai duluan di sana sebelum dirinya dan tengah mengerjakan proyek lain di kotaknya.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dan membeku seketika saat dia bisa melihat atap. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya menaiki tangga, dengan mata masih tertuju pada kotak-kotak di situ. Dia berdiri dan hanya menatap semuanya.

Rusak total, sama sekali.

Cat semprot hitam pada masing-masing kotak, campuran antara gambar-gambar tidak jelas dan kata-kata merusak permukaannya. Hiasan-hiasan tambahannya disobek dan terpotong-potong. Kincir angin Kyungsoo juga dirusak dan dipotong menjadi dua bagian dengan baling-balingnya juga terpotong, sudah tidak bisa menangkap angin lagi. Bunga buatan Kai… dirusak.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berbalik cepat dan melihat ekspresi Kai dari bingung berubah menjadi kaget. Dia berjalan mendekati semua kerusakan itu dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang menggigit bibir keras-keras.

"Kyungsoo, kau… baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menjawab sebisanya. Kakinya beranjak menuju kotaknya. Dia mengangkatnya dan memeriksa dalamnya. "Bagian dalamnya baik-baik saja. Itu yang terpenting. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia memandang Kai yang sama sekali tidak merasa yakin. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Kotaknya juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan luarnya," Kyungsoo menjawab cepat dan tegas, nyaris seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa… _kau_ baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan terkepal, "Tidak. Aku tidak baik. Aku _marah_. Kenapa seseorang melakukan ini?"

"…Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo berbisik, tidak yakin menghadapi sosok baru Kai. Pemuda yang marah itu dengan kaku beranjak ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam lengannya kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa ini terjadi, Kyungsoo, tapi aku akan memperbaikinya. Ya?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan pernyataan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kai berpikir akan memperbaikinya? "Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo memindahkan tangah Kai darinya perlahan dan berjalan menuju kotaknya. Diangkatnya dan dibiarkannya empat dinding itu mengelilinginya. Tidak apa-apa, yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan bau menyengat cat yang amat sangat dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Masih tetap sama.

Waktu sekolah berakhir. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak berguna dibanding yang sudah-sudah. Saat Kyungsoo kembali dari istirahat, tatapan dari ketua geng tipe kedua itu semakin tidak enak saja, lebih menghina malah.

Sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang, dia pergi ke toilet sebentar. Disiramnya toilet dan dia baru saja akan keluar dari bilik toilet saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing memasuki kamar kecil.

"Ya, sayang. Aku akan menemui sebentar lagi."

"Kau tahu, aku minta maaf soal tadi malam, sayang. Aku harus memberi seseorang pelajaran."

"Hanya mengerjai seseorang. Dengar, dia dan teman gay-nya bermain dengan kotak-kotak ini selama jam makan siang, tahu?"

"Aku mengerti, mereka menggambar atau apalah di kardus-kardus tolol mereka itu. Jadi, aku hanya—"

Kyungsoo menendang pintu bilik toilet, dibutakan amarah. Dengan tatapan datar di mata, dia berjalan cepat ke arah sang ketua geng tipe kedua dan merebut ponsel dari tangannya.

"Hei, dengar. Pacarmu akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Lalu Kyungsoo melemparkan ponsel itu ke lantai dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar di benda itu.

"Breng—"

Kyungsoo mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja sang ketua dan menghempaskannya ke dinding keramik kamar kecil.

"Kau mau tahu balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Bung, Bung! Lepaskan! Aku minta maaf!" Sang ketua mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo melepasnya dan menperingatkan, "Jangan macam-macam denganku lagi."

Sang ketua itu lega. Dia merapikan bajunya sebelum dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan_ku_!" Dia berteriak. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya, amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia tolol untuk bisa tertipu trik murahan itu.

Sebelum sang ketua sempat berkedip, Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke dinding lagi, "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan. Sekarang, lihatlah betapa kau akan menyesal melakukannya."

Sang ketua itu melawan Kyungsoo namun sia-sia. Kyungsoo mencengkeramnya di tempat yang tepat dan karena aksi kecilnya tadi, dia tidak merasa harus menahan diri melawannya.

Ini untuk kotak-kotak itu, Kyungsoo membatin saat dia tidak menghiraukan alasan menyedihkan yang manusia miliki dilontarkan.

Ini untuk Jongin.

Jadi, setelah lusinan menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menganggap dia sudah memberi ketua itu cukup pelajaran untuk hari ini dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sang perawat terlihat akan pergi ketika mereka memasuki ruangan. Dia bergegas menuju sang ketua yang bersandar lemah di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberitahunya informasi bahwa dia menemukannya dalam keadaan begitu. Perawat itu menatapnya curiga saat melihat memar di pipi Kyungsoo. Dia menunjuk ke satu tempat tidur yang kosong dan menyuruhnya menunggu supaya dia dapat merawatnya setelah mengurus sang ketua.

Jadi, di sinilah dia. Menatap eternit langit-langit, keempat belasnya, dia menunggu perawat itu datang dan memakaikan krim untuk memar. Jujur saja, tidak bisakah dirinya langsung pulang?

Suara langkah sepatu menghentak lantai bergema keras dari luar ruangan dan pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka tidak lama kemudian. Di situ berdiri Kai yang kehabisan nafas. Matanya mengamati seluruh isi ruangan dengan linglung hingga dia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo. Dia bergegas ke tempat tidur dan tampak lega.

"Anak yang satunya itu kelihatannya lebih parah, ya?" tanya Kai.

"Jauh lebih parah." Kyungsoo menjawab dan mengangkat dagunya ke arah anak yang sedang merengek-rengek kesakitan di ujung ruangan.

Kai mengulurkan tangan dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh memar di bawah mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak dan menepis tangan itu.

Kai langsung tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. "Bagus."

* * *

a/n: busybusybusyahahaha


	6. Balkon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belongs to PurplePluto.**

* * *

**6. **

Keesokan harinya, panggilan ke ruang kepala sekolah tidak datang-datang dan ketua geng tipe kedua itu bahkan menolak untuk sekedar memandang ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menduganya. Dia tahu sang ketua akan membuat cerita kecil tentang bekas lukanya yang akan menambah kepopulerannya. Lagipula, berbohong itu lebih mudah. Dan juga, tidak membuat kita terluka saat kebohongan bisa menjadi lebih menarik daripada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dalam hal ini, seorang murid baru yang berhasil mengalahkan atlit terpilih yang populer.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan semua pandangan tertuju pada pipinya yang mulai pulih saat dia memasuki ruang kelas keesokan hari. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi atau bagaimana kondisinya. Kyungsoo merasa lega sebagai gantinya. Dia terlalu sering berbohong sehingga dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat cerita bohong. Benar-benar mudah mengarang cerita, terlalu mudah.

Sampai pertengahan waktu sekolah semua berlalu tanpa halangan, meskipun sedikit kecanggungan dari ketua geng tipe kedua yang jelas tidak nyaman pada Kyungsoo itu lumayan lucu. Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan bekal makan siang dan buku biasanya di tangan, berusaha mengabaikan perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

Kondisi kotak-kotak itu masih tetap sama, tidak peduli seberapa besar Kyungsoo berharap mereka bisa kembali ke bentuk asal mereka secara ajaib. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam kotaknya. Bau cat semprot sudah terserap dalam kardus dan menyerang indera penciumannya tanpa ampun. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah setitik kekurangan di tempat bernaungnya. Dia dapat mengabaikan bau itu. Lagipula, dia masih memiliki keempat dinding tak asing yang menenangkan dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo memakan bekalnya dengan satu tangan dan membaca buku dengan tangan lainnya. Dia begitu tersedot dalam alur yang semakin berkembang saat ketukan di sisi kotaknya muncul, dia pun terperanjat. Sialnya, kekagetan kecilnya itu membuat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bukunya. Merengut karena kehilangan halaman yang dia baca, dia membuka jendela samping dan memandang Kai yang sumringah dengan tatapan dongkol dan tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Keluar." Kai tersenyum, terlihat tak sabaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau keluar."

Kyungsoo memandangi mata Kai untuk beberapa saat, mencari jawaban yang lebih baik. Saat pencariannya sia-sia, dia menggigit bbir dan memandang buku yang tertutup di pangkuannya. Karena kehilangan halaman yang dia baca, mungkin tidak apa-apa untuk menengok sesuatu yang membuat Kai begitu bersemangat. Jadi, setelah meletakkan buku dan bekalnya di samping, dia mengangkat kotaknya dan keluar dari situ.

Kai sedang duduk di sebelah kotaknya dengan sebuah ember di sebelah kirinya dan setumpuk koran di sebelah kanannya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan memperbaikinya." Kai berseru, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak terpikirkan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, kita bisa saja mengecat kotak-kotak itu seluruhnya, tapi cara ini jauh lebih baik, murah, dan menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo menatap bergantian antara ember, Kai, dan koran-koran, dan berusaha mencari kesinambungan antara ketiganya. "Aku tidak paham," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

Senyum Kai berubah menjadi seringai. Dia menyobek selembar koran dan mencelupkannya ke dalam ember. Dia mengeluarkannya setelah koran itu terendam sepenuhnya oleh cairan putih dan menempelkannya pada kotak. Potongan koran itu dengan mudah menyembunyikan apapun yang ada di bawahnya, tempat ditempelnya, termasuk grafiti cat itu.

"Paham sekarang? Ini disebut _paper mâché_." Kai menjawab, sambil terus menutupi kotaknya dengan berbagai bentuk guntingan koran. "Oh, dan lagi—" Kai sibuk merogoh kantong belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. Dia menyobek beberapa lembar koran dan mulai menggunting. Dengan cepat dia membuat bentuk bintang, mencelupkannya ke ember dan menempelkannya pada kotaknya, "—kau dapat melakukannya juga. Bagus, kan?"

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Matanya beralih antara kotaknya dan kotak Kai. Dia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi. "Apa itu juga menutupi baunya?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, mungkin baunya akan jadi seperti lem untuk sementara." Kai menjawab, sembari terus menempeli kotaknya dengan guntingan koran yang berbeda-beda. "Jadi, apa kau mau bergabung denganku? Aku hanya punya satu ember."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah begitu dia memproses ajakan tersebut. Setelah melepaskan desahan panjang, Kyungsoo menyeret kotaknya dan duduk di sisi lain ember tersebut.

Segera setelah dia menempelkan guntingan koran dan mengagumi kehebatan kertas itu menutupi grafiti, Kyungsoo pun mempercepat kerjanya. Dia tidak peduli untuk menggunting bentuk-bentuk yang cantik seperti Kai; yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dia ingin seluruh permukaannya kotaknya tertutupi dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan bau menyengat cat yang mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh bau samar lem, Kyungsoo merasa bersemangat mengambil potongan koran satu per satu.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencelupkan potongan kertas koran dalam ember bersamaan dengan Kai dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya terkejut akan sentuhan tersebut dan menjatuhkan kertas mereka masing-masing ke dalam cairan kental itu. "Maaf," Kyungsoo menggumam dan mengambil potongan tadi. Dia baru saja akan menempelkannya pada kotaknya saat dia menyadari bahwa yang dia ambil adalah kertas berbentuk hati milik Kai. "Oh, em, maaf. Ini." Kyungsoo memberikan kertas berbentuk hati yang basah itu pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa, kau boleh memakainya." Kyungsoo menarik tangan yang tadi terulur itu dan memandang bentuk hati itu. Dia memperhatikan dinding yang hampir selesai itu dan mencoba mencari tempat untuk menaruhnya. Dengan kurangnya kreativitas yang dia miliki, dia menempelkannya tepat di tengah-tengah dinding. Kai tertawa lewat hidungnya dan berguman, "Manis," sebelum menghadap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bahagia dan bersemangat, "Hei, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kau mendesain salah satu dindingku dan aku mendesain salah satu milikmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Kai selama beberapa detik sebelum membandingkan kotak mereka. Sejauh ini Kai baru menyelesaikan dua dinding dan nyaris semuanya tertutupi dengan potongan-potongan koran yang bagus. Namun begitu, dua sisi dinding milik Kyungsoo semata-mata hanya terdiri dari sobekan-sobekan koran. "Kau yakin? Maksudku, buatanku tidak akan sebagus yang sudah kau buat." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu akan membuatnya berkarakter. Jadi, ayo tukar." Kai mengambil kotaknya dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk memindahkan kotaknya juga. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum mendorong kotaknya pada Kai dan melihat Kai meletakkan kotaknya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Pertukaran selesai, mereka berdua mulai menggunting dan menyobek.

Kyungsoo membuatnya persis seperti yang dia lakukan pada kotaknya sendiri, menyobek kertas koran secara acak dan menempelkannya. Namun begitu, saat dia hampir menyelesaikannya, dia mengintip pekerjaan Kai dan terpesona dibuatnya. Kai hampir selesai membuat sejenis maha karya kertas _mâché_. Dindingnya berhiaskan gambar kucing yang sangat mendetil dan apik (bahkan bertekstur pula, demi langit!)

"Kucing?" Kyungsoo berkata secara spontan sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya. Dia segera berpaling dan memfokuskan diri menempelkan lebih banyak potongan kertas ke kotak di depannya.

"Itu karena kau mengingatkanku pada kucing liar," Kai berujar setelah beberapa detik.

Kyungsoo terpaku sebelum memberi Kai tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku seperti itu?"

"M-hm." Kai mengangguk dan terus menyelesaikan gambar kucingnya. "Kalian sama-sama memiliki kebebasan semacam ini dan sama-sama tahu cara menjaga diri. Biarpun begitu, kalian sangat sulit mempercayai orang selain diri kalian sendiri."

Kyungsoo, jika di hari lain dan bersama orang lain, mungkin akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi, realistis saja, Kai memang benar. Kyungsoo memandang kembali dinding yang hampir selesai di hadapannya dan merasa tidak puas menemukannya sangat tidak meriah dibandingkan dengan buatan Kai. Dia tahu dia tidak dapat menyaingi Kai dalam hal bakat seni, tapi setidaknya dia lebih memilih untuk mencobanya. Jadi, dia mulai memikirkan hal yang mengingatkannya pada Kai. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Kai berkelebatan di pikirannya namun tidak ada satu pun ide. Lalu gambaran Kai yang tersenyum muncul begitu saja di kepalanya dan melekat di sana. Kyungsoo pun bersandar ke belakang dan mengamati pemandangan langit. Dia beristirahat saat hangatnya sinar turun dari matahari ke wajahnya.

Itulah saat dia tersadar. Dia tahu sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Kai. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengambil potongan besar koran dan dengan hati-hati menggunting sebuah lingkaran besar. Setelah selesai, dia mencelupkannya ke dalam ember dan menunggu sampai kertas itu terlumuri sepenuhnya oleh lem. Sesudah itu, dia menghempaskannya ke kotaknya. Dengan sisa-sisa kertas yang dipotong menjadi lingkaran tadi, Kyungsoo membuat segitiga-segitiga kecil dan menaruhnya di sekeliling lingkaran. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai, dia merasa sedikit bangga dalam hati.

"Apa itu matahari?" Kai bertanya sembari mengamati kreasi Kyungsoo dengan penasaran, "Kenapa matahari?"

Kyungsoo memerah seketika. _Gerangan apa_ dia akan mengatakan pada Kai bahwa dia mengingatkannya pada matahari. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Matahari itu bagus." Kyungsoo tergagap dan menyibukkan diri dengan guntingan-guntingan koran di tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan Kai yang hampir menembus tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap mata Kai. "Apa?"

"Apa kau suka bintang?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Alis Kyungsoo menyatu dalam bingung, "Em, aku kira ya. Ya, mereka cantik. Kenapa?"

Bibir Kai berubah tersenyum lebar, "Bagus, temui aku di sini jam sembilan malam ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyahut cepat-cepat, sinyal waspada menyala di kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan menyukainya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau datang atau aku yang datang dan menyeretmu ke sini."

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat bertanya lebih jauh atau menolak ajakan Kai, bel berbunyi. Kai tersenyum sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo sebelum bangun dan mengangkat pegangan ember, "Aku harus bergegas dan mengembalikan ini ke gudang. Jadi, sampai bertemu nanti malam." Dan Kai pun turun dari atap, meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengatur perasaan dan pikirannya.

Ketika dia pulang ke rumah selepas sekolah, pikirannya kacau balau. Peraturan kedua sedang menyentaknya, memberitahunya untuk tidak coba-coba melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Di sisi lain, sebagian dirinya berkata: oke, acaranya berada di lingkungan sekolah. Jadi _secara_ _teknis_ dia tidak melanggar peraturan keduanya. Oh, siapa dia mau mempermainkan peraturan itu?

Berteman dengan Kai itu menyenangkan, namun dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berkembang semakin dalam. Mereka berteman akrab dan mengobrol dengan enak. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo merasa cemas. Dia tidak ingin merasa terikat dengan Kai. Faktanya, itulah masalah utama yang berusaha ia hindari selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dia tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun karena, bila saatnya tiba dia akan pindah lagi, dia harus meninggalkan mereka. Melukai diri sendiri di masa lalu dengan meninggalkan sesuatu yang dia anggap teman baik, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, dia menyadari dirinya mengharapkan Kai tidak akan mengalaminya juga.

Secercah harapan menyeruak di sela-sela kecauan batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang yang akan terjadi dan yakin dia dapat melindungi diri dari hal itu. Dia juga berpikir bahwa Kai mengerti hal ini pula. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sudah memperingatkan Kai kalau dia tidak akan tinggal lama.

Jadi, Kyungsoo sampai pada kesimpulan. Ya, dia akan menemui Kai untuk kejutan apapun yang dia rencanakan malam ini. Dan selagi dia sedang melakukannya, Kyungsoo akan memastikan untuk memberitahu Kai bahwa mereka perlu berhenti sejenak dan melangkah pelan-pelan. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan mulai membuat harapan-harapan tertentu dalam hubungan mereka.

Usai makan malam dengan keluarga dan menyelesaikan PR, waktunya Kyungsoo keluar. Jadi, dalam balutan celana _jeans_ dan _sweater_ tipis, dia melangkah keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Yang tidak dia duga, atau lebih tepatnya dia lupa, adalah saat melihat pintu gerbang sekolah yang tertutup. Kyungsoo menyusuri sekeliling sekolah sampai dia menemukan areal pagar yang cukup rendah dan memanjatnya. Dia berjalan menuju bangunan gudang lama dan ke atapnya.

Di situ, bersandar pada kotaknya, Kai yang sedang meneropong dengan teropong tangan. Mendengar kedatangan Kyungsoo, Kai menutup teropongnya dan menyeringai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau datang."

"Tidak ingin orang tuaku khawatir kalau aku sampai diculik," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan bosan. Kai terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke kotak, mendongak memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Kejutan," bisiknya sambil mengangkat teropongnya. "Aku pikir melihat bintang bersama teman akan menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan berjalan ke tempat Kai. Dia duduk beberapa meter di sebelah Kai dan meraih kotaknya yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Kotak itu serasa membutakan Kyungsoo sebelum dia membuka atap dan jendelanya.

Ketika dia membuka jendela, dia melihat rengutan yang menghiasi wajah Kai. "Ada masalah?" Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Kai tertawa kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia membuka teropongnya dan mengulurkannya pada Kyungsoo lewat jendela sampingnya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Kai memberikan senyumnya, yang langsung surut begitu saja. Lalu Kai masuk ke kotaknya sendiri dan membuka jendela sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengamatinya, masih belum mengerti perubahan sikapnya. Itulah saat dia teringat bahwa tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal seperti itu dan bahwa dia harusnya berusaha menjaga jarak. Jadi, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul di dalam dirinya, dia mengintip lewat lensa teropong.

Pemandangannya indah. Meskipun teropongnya kecil dan tidak memiliki perbesaran yang terlalu bagus, pemandangan itu tetap mendebarkan. "Wow." Dia berbisik dan sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa kau melihat bintang biduk?" Kai bertanya. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan teropong ke berbagai arah, namun sayang dia tidak dapat melihat konstelasi itu.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo bergumam dan merengut sedikit saat dia terus mencarinya. Dia menyerah setelah beberapa menit usaha yang sia-sia. Dia menatap Kai pasrah dan menemukannya sedang menahan tawanya.

"Jangan terlalu sedih hanya karena itu, itu hanya rasi bintang."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin melihatnya," Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

"Lagipula, kau bisa melihatnya lebih baik tanpa teropong. Hanya orang berpengalaman yang tahu bagaimana cara mencari rasi bintang dengan teropong."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis mendengarnya. "Oh? Dan kau adalah satu dari orang berpengalaman itu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kai meringis. Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengembalikan teropong Kai lewat jendela.

"Oke, buktikan. Dan jangan mencoba menipuku. Aku akan tahu saat kau berbohong."

Seringaian Kai semakin lebar begitu dia menerima teropongnya, "Dengan senang hati." Dan dia mengintip lewat lensa teropong dan mengarahkannya ke langit. "Ah, ada _Cassiopeia_. Nama itu diambil dari istri Cepheus, yang merupakan seorang raja pada zaman dahulu kala—" Kai terus menemukan rasi-rasi bintang yang berbeda dan memberitahu Kyungsoo sedikit fakta menarik tentang tiap-tiap rasi bintang. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh selagi memandang langit malam. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo merasakan dingin yang mulai merambat menembus pakaiannya. Dia tidak berpakaian untuk cuaca dingin dan dia tidak mengira akan berada di luar terlalu lama. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya lebih dekat dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kai. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat badannya yang menggigil dan giginya yang bergemeletuk terlihat.

"—biasanya kau dapat menemukan _Leo _dengan mencari tanda tanya yang terbal— Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai memindahkan teropong dari matanya dan mengerjap mencari Kyungsoo menembus kegelapan.

Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, hanya kedinginan."

"Oh. Apa kau… mau masuk ke sini? Aku membawa selimut dan kotakku cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

Mata Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Wajahnya terasa agak menghangat dengan darah mengalir ke pipi. Dengan impuls, Kyungsoo segera menolak tawaran Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk membalasnya, sebuah tatapan kosong tampak sebelum dia terburu-buru melihat dengan teropongnya lagi. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo semakin kedinginan saja. Diam-diam melirik Kai yang sibuk sendiri lewat jendelanya, kebutuhan badannya pun menguasai kekhawatiran jiwanya. Dia keluar dari kotaknya dan mengetuk kotak Kai. "Boleh aku masuk?" Dia bertanya pelan dan berusaha menelan kegugupannya.

Wajah Kai berubah cerah seketika dan senyum tulus muncul, "Tentu kau boleh." Dan dia mengangkat kotaknya. Kyungsoo merangkak masuk dan terapit tepat antara Kai di satu sisi dan dinding kardus di sisi lain. Kai bergerak sedikit, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman dan membetulkan letak selimut supaya bisa menutupi bahu mereka.

"Jadi," Kai berbisik, "bagaimana, kau menyukai bintang-bintangnya?"

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu melihat lewat "konsep atap terbuka" aneh Kai. "Mereka bagus. Sayang aku tidak pernah mengaguminya dari dulu," dia berbisik kembali.

"Sama sekali?"

"Mungkin pernah saat aku masih kecil, tapi tidak lagi." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat sekarang."

Kai menyandarkan kepala ke lutut saat menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali atas pertanyaan Kai. Itu cukup tidak terduga. "Keduaanya penulis fiksi. Jadi, pindah rumah tidak begitu mempengaruhi pekerjaan selama ada koneksi internet di mana pun mereka berada."

Kai mengangguk dan menatap langit lagi. Dia mengulurkan teropongnya dan Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Dia memposisikannya di depan mata dan menikmati pemandangan bintang-bintang.

Semua rasa pada Kyungsoo benar-benar penuh hingga meluap, matanya tertancap pada pemandangan bintang-bintang yang indah, hidungnya yang terasa gatal dengan dunia dengan aroma udara dan aroma Kai, tubuhnya terasa nyaman karena dinding kardus dan kehangatan Kai, telinganya terbuai oleh suara jangkrik dan suara nafas teratur Kai, indera perasanya menikmati udara sekitar yang lembab dan _bibir Kai yang menempel di bibirnya_.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar karena kaget. Dengan teropong yang tergenggam erat di tangan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menundukkan kepala untuk menatap Kai yang terlihat khawatir. "Apa... itu?" Kyungsoo berusaha berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kai menjawab dengan suara parau, "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa aku—A, aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo tergagap, mukanya jadi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Kai mencondongkan ke arah Kyungsoo dan bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Kai mengapit bibir atas Kyungsoo di antara kedua bibirnya dan menekannya lembut selama beberapa detik sebelum menjauh.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Dia bertanya, kini jauh lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Jongin."

"Jadi, apa kau membencinya?"

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir. "Aku tidak yakin."

Kyungsoo berbohong. Kyungsoo jelas-jelas berbohong. Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa berbohong itu lebih mudah itu benar. Karena Kyungsoo tidak membencinya. Dia sama sekali tidak membencinya.

* * *

a/n: berhubung udah H-29 dan translator ini kelas 12, apdetan akan di-posting setelah UN. Maaf ya..


	7. Pagar

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to PurplePluto.**

* * *

**7.**

**Tidak** usah dibilang pun jelas, Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan sebelumnya. Jujur saja, terkadang dia jatuh hati pada teman sekelas yang tampan, dulu, namun begitu menyadari perasaannya yang bertambah besar, segera ia menjaga jarak sampai 'bahaya' tersebut menghilang, atau sampai dia pindah rumah lagi.

Dengan kurangnya pengalaman dalam hal itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menganggap Kai apa. Apa pun hubungan Kai dan dirinya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Pikirnya, mereka teman, namun hari demi hari berlalu, sentuhan mesra dan ciuman kecil mulai menjadi sering dan tidak sekali pun Kyungsoo menolak semua itu. Tidak ada pernyataan konkrit tentang hubungan mereka, maupun sampai di mana perasaan mereka. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa mereka berhubungan. Bukan pacar tapi juga bukan teman. Mereka hanya _berhubungan_ (HTS—Hubungan Tanpa Status). Itu istilah yang tersedia dan artinya luas, dan Kyungsoo pikir kata tersebut masuk-masuk saja dengan hubungan mereka.

Dan dia setuju-setuju saja dengan itu. Dia menyukai Kai. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa seluruh gagasan menyukai seseorang menciutkan nyali Kyungsoo juga. Biar begitu, saat Kai menariknya ke dalam kotak _paper mâché_-nya dan menciumnya penuh perasaan, sesuatu yang dikira Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenggelamkan dirinya dalam euforia.

Di saat Kyungsoo hampir tertidur barulah dia merasak jijik dan nyalinya runtuh. Keluarganya sudah menetap cukup lama sekarang, tepatnya dua bulan. Waktu terus berjalan dan Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan tanda-tanda mengerikan itu. Ibunya mulai kurang ceria dan ayahnya mulai khawatir. Saat makan malam, komplain-komplain mulai bermunculan. Pertama, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan lokal yang membusuk terlalu cepat; kedua, tetangga anti-sosial yang tidak begitu peduli untuk memperkenalkan diri; ketiga, lantai rumah yang berdecit menjengkelkan. Daftar itu masih bertambah panjang setelahnya.

Ketika ibunya mulai mencari daftar rumah-rumah di koran dan melingkari beberapa dengan pulpen merah, Kyungsoo pun berpikir. Dia harus menyiapkan dirinya, dan yang lebih penting, menyiapkan Kai. Jadi, saat esok hari tiba, Kyungsoo bersumpah dia akan bicara pada Kai, dan tidak teralihkan oleh bibir penuh makna dan sentuhan lembut itu.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo terengah mengakhiri ciumannya. Ini masih pagi, tepat sebelum masuk kelas, dan Kyungsoo, mendapati dirinya ditarik ke ruangan kosong. Kai menyambutnya dengan senyuman selamat pagi dan menangkupkan tangan di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dia membungkuk dan bibir mereka bertemu.

"Jongin, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kyungsoo mengenggam ujung kemeja Kai dan menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari distraksi lebih jauh lagi dari tatapan atau mulut Kai.

Untungnya Kai memperhatikan nada bicara Kyungsoo dan menurunkan tangannya ke leher Kyungsoo, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di garis rahangnya, menenangkan. "Ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Aku pikir aku akan pindah sebentar lagi."

Kai melepaskan sentuhan tangannya seakan kulit Kyungsoo terbakar. "Kau... kau _pikir_?" Pandangan Kai menghujam dan badannya menegang.

"Tanda-tandanya... muncul." Kyungsoo menjawab, mengalihkan pandang ke papan tulis kapur di sebelahnya.

"Tanda-tanda apa?"

"Ada tandanya, Kai." Kyungsoo pun berpaling ke arah Kai dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku sudah sering pindah rumah, kau tahu."

Kai menjawabnya dengan diam. Di saat-saat yang makin panas ini bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan berpaling menatap ke bawah. Begitu dia berbalik untuk keluar, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah."

Dan Kyungsoo menemuinya.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya saat mereka pergi bersama. Kai mengeluarkan _earphone_ besarnya dan memasangkannya di telinga Kyungsoo. Suara musik instrumentalia sederhana terdengar selagi tangan Kai terselip ke tangannya. Kai menolak melepas tangannya saat menaiki bis; seakan takut mereka akan terpisah. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya, memberitahu Kai bahwa dia tidak akan ke mana-mana.

Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk ke tempat duduk dua-orang lebih dulu dan mengikuti setelahnya. Lutut mereka bersentuhan dan tangan mereka masih terpaut. Mereka turun di pemberhentian yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan menelusuri jalanan yang sama. Mereka masuk ke toko yang sama dan Kai menuntunnya ke tempat yang sama ke bagian yang berisikan buku-buku sketsa.

"Pilih salah satu."

Kyungsoo memilih tanpa ragu. Kai mengambilnya dari rak dan berjalan pergi, menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya juga. Kai mencari kincir hitam-putih dan membelinya bersama buku sketsa tadi sebelum meninggalkan toko. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di restoran cepat saji yang sama. Kai memesan makanan yang sama untuk mereka dan duduk di stan yang sama. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi kalau itu yang Kai mau, dia mengikuti saja. Meskipun begitu, makin jauh dia mengikuti alurnya, semakin tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu mengunyah akan berbunyi sangat keras sampai dirinya menyadari bahwa mereka belum bicara sepatah kata pun sejak duduk. Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa saling mencicipi. Saat kentang gorengnya terakhirnya habis, Kai bangun dan memesan dua gelas _milkshake_.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke pemberhentian bis dan menghabiskan _milkshake_ mereka dalam bis menuju perumahan mereka. Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dan mereka berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

Kai membungkuk, satu tangan di belakang leher Kyungsoo, lalu menciumnya. Penuh perasaan. Dunia sekitar Kyungsoo serasa menghilang, seperti biasa, dan pikiran dan perasaannya hanya dipenuhi Jongin. Ciuman itu tidak memburu, mendesak, maupun penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu pelan, nyaman, dan hangat.

Kai memisahkannya; Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat.

"Segalanya tidak selalu berakhir sama," bisik Kai. Kyungsoo terbangun dari keheningannya dan memproses apa yang baru Kai katakan. Dengan sinar pengharapan di mata Kai, hatinya teriris. "Hal kecil bisa membuat perubahan. Mereka mungkin berlalu di jalan yang sama, tapi hasil akhirnya tidak akan selalu sama, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo pikir dia mengerti apa yang ingin Kai lakukan dan sampaikan, meski secara tidak langsung. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap lantai. Diraihnya tangan yang bertengger di lehernya dan digenggamnya lembut. "Aku juga berpikiran sama dulu... namun setelah terbukti salah berkali-kali, aku sampai pada keputusan untuk menerimanya saja."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kali ini akan sama. Kita harus mencoba. _Kau_ harus mencoba." Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya dan menggenggamnya. Kyungsoo merasakan rasa mual itu lagi. Ditariknya tangan itu dari genggaman Kai dan ganti menatapnya dengan pandangan yang—dia harap—terlihat tak acuh.

"Ini akan sama saja. Aku akan berkemas, pindah, dan meninggalkanmu. Tidak ada yang akan berubah, Jongin. Seperti sekarang, kau akan meninggalkanku untuk pulang setelah ini." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat menahan tatapan Kai yang memanas. "Selamat malam, Jongin," bisiknya, lalu berbalik.

Baru saja membuka gerbang, dia merasakan pagarnya bergetar. Melirik ke arah pagar, dilihatnya Kai duduk bersandar ke pagar.

"...Apa yang kau _lakukan_?"

"Membuktikan bahwa kau salah," jawab Kai, melihat ke seberang jalan. Kai mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kantung plastik dari toko alat seni tadi. "Ini untukmu, omong-omong."

Kyungsoo mengambil kantung itu perlahan, matanya memperhatikan ekspresi kaku Kai. "Kau tidak mungkin serius," suara Kyungsoo bergemuruh. "Kau tidak mungkin duduk di sini semalaman."

"Mungkin saja, dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"_Ya_, aku akan." Akhirnya Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menantang. Itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo naik darah.

"Baiklah, diam di situ, aku tidak peduli. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kedinginan atau, atau, atau kau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh serangga-serangga, atau rakun, atau yang lain!" Kyungsoo berbalik cepat, menghentakkan kaki ke rumah. Bila mau, dia bisa saja membanting pintu untuk menambah efek dramatis kepergiannya. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah menarik perhatian orang tuanya pada teman sekolah yang sedang 'piknik' di depan rumah.

Kyungsoo menyapa orang tuanya yang tengah bekerja keras menulis manuskrip di ruang kerja mereka yang jadi satu. Mereka melambaikan tangan tanda memperhatikan dan kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dilemparkan kantung plastik ke kasur, lalu menghempaskan tubuh di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit, ia mulai memutar kedua ibu jarinya—kebiasaan. Setelah beberapa detik gelisah, Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dan memandang ke luar jendela yang memiliki pemandangan jelas seluruh halaman depan. Dia dapat melihat Kai memasang _earphone_-nya dan menekuk lututnya ke dada. Kyungsoo mengamati hembusan nafas Kai yang mengepul menghilang di udara.

Setelah pertarungan sengit melawan hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo dapat memaksa dirinya untuk berpaling dari jendela. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan celana piama dan kaos longgar sebelum mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Merasa nyaman di balik selimut, dengan senang Kyungsoo mulai membaca.

Tapi bohong. Kyungsoo tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Buku favorit Kyungsoo pun tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang pemuda di depan rumah. Itu pun kalau pemuda itu masih di sana. Sudah cukup lama sejak Kyungsoo mengeceknya terakhir kali. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 pagi, Kai harusnya sudah menyerah dan pulang kembali ke kasurnya yang hangat.

Kyungsoo sempat ragu sebelum melompat dari kasur dan bergegas ke jendela. Matanya melotot menyadari tubuh Kai yang terbaring di luar. Takut akan kemungkinan terburuk, langkah Kyungsoo berhentak menuruni tangga rumah dan berlari keluar. Berusaha membuka gembok pagar dengan tangannya yang gugup, akhirnya dia berhasil membukanya dan segera berjongkok di sebelah Kai.

Mata Kai terpejam dan badannya gemetaran karena dingin. Kyungsoo berdoa kalau dia hanya tidur, jadi dia berusaha membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya keras. Untung saja, mata Kai terbuka cepat dan melihati sekelilingnya. Akhirnya tersadar, Kai segera bangun.

"Pulanglah, Jongin," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Kai dengan suara parau.

"Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu. Jadi pulanglah, ya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, dan akan sia-sia saja tujuanku kalau aku pergi sekarang. Jadi, tidak, aku tidak akan pergi." Kai memberi Kyungsoo isyarat berakhir. "Kau cepatlah masuk sekarang. Tidak baik di luar sini tanpa sepatu atau baju hangat."

Kyungsoo memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kau khawatir tentang—" Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke wajah dan mendesah, "kau benar-benar harus pulang." Kai tidak menjawab. "Jongi—"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi?" Kai memotong perkataanya, tampak jengkel.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah dan menatap Kai yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan badannya yang menggigil hebat. DIngin mulai merayapi tubuh Kyungsoo dan kaki telanjangnya membeku di paving yang dingin. Semua ini terasa setelah dia berada di luar sebentar saja; dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya Kai.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau masuk ke dalam dulu, mau?"

Rengutan alis Kai naik dan dia berkedip melihat Kyungsoo seakan tidak percaya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebagai balasan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai mempertanyakan alasannya dengan tatapannya. "Ayo cepat, kakiku hampir beku." Kyungsoo berkata dengan pelan dan menggelengkan kepala untuk menambah penekanan. Saat dirasakannya betapa dingin tangan Kai, rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Dia genggam tangan itu erat dan segera menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

Kai melepas sepatunya dan Kyungsoo mengisyaratkannya agar tetap tenang selagi mereka naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di kamarnya, ia merasakan sepasang tangan terselip di pinggangnya dan tubuh yang dingin menekan punggungnya. "Kau sangat hangat," bisik Kai di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membeku sesaat sebelum melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Dia memegang pundak Kai dan menuntunnya ke kasur. Dipaksanya Kai untuk berbaring, lalu dia menumpukkan semua selimut yang bisa ia temukan di atas tubuh Kai. Dia mengambil sebuah kantung tidur dari lemari baju dan menggelarnya di lantai.

"Kau tidak tidur di sini?" bisik Kai dari balik tumpukan selimut yang menggunung di atasnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya aneh seraya menenggelamkan diri ke kantung tidurnya.  
"Tidurlah, Jongin." Dan Kyungsoo berbalik ke samping dengan punggung menghadap kasur. Menutup matanya, dia baru sadar betapa lelahnya dia saat dirinya jatuh tertidur dengan cepat dan nyenyak.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan jari-jari yang membelai rambutnya. Perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan melirik ke atas, dilihatnya Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh. "Selamat pagi," bisik Kai sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia membungkukkan diri tapi tangan Kyungsoo naik dan mencegah bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo merona saat membayangkan alasannya. Sungguh konyol saat ia memikirkannya sekarang. Kai mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo, lalu satu sisi bibirnya terangkat. "Apa? Khawatir dengan nafas pagi hari?" gelaknya. Sedikit malu dengan tebakan Kai yang tepat sasaran, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di satu-satunya tempat yang tersedia; dada Kai.

Saat itulah dia tersadar. Dia melepaskan diri dari Kai dan memandang selimut yang jelas-jelas tidak dia pakai tidur. Berbalik, dia melihat kantung tidur yang kosong di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia berbalik lagi dan saling berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah nakal Kai. "Kau terlihat kedinginan" adalah alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam dan beranjak dari kasur tanpa menoleh.

Kai mengikutinya dan menggantungkan tanggannya di sekitar leher Kyungsoo dari belakang sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan ruangan. "Kau mengerti sekarang?" Kai berbisik di telinganya dan memeluknya ringan. "Kali ini, segalanya bisa berbeda."

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, semuanya tidak akan berubah, Jongin."

"Kau benar," Kai menyentuhkan dahi mereka, "tidak akan berubah kalau kau tidak mencoba."

"Dan bagaimana kau menyuruhku mencoba?" Kyungsoo berbisik, berusaha fokus pada kaki telanjang mereka daripada kedekatan tubuh mereka.

"Kau sudah bicara pada orang tuamu?"

"Itu tidak akan berhasil." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan segera, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah mencobanya?"

"Tidak akan berhasil." Kyungsoo mengulangi. Mendongakkan kepalnya dan memandang ke mata Kai, dia memohon pada Kai supaya tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Cobalah, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak akan berhasil." Dan Kyungsoo memisahkan diri dari Kai dan keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan di Sabtu pagi untuk Kai dan dirinya. Dia bersyukur _deadline_ orang tuanya sudah dekat karena itu berarti mereka akan jarang meninggalkan ruang kerja mereka, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di luar.

Kai makan lalu pergi tanpa ciuman sampai jumpa, sentuhan, atau sepatah kata apa pun.

Kai marah padanya. Dan Kyungsoo marah pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

t/n: I'm back. I'll try to update faster but still, my 'fastest' is maybe a week T_T Aku nggak pernah sanggup nge-publish chapter tanpa didiemkan dulu beberapa hari sebelum diedit terakhir kali. Entah harus berapa kali harus bilang mianhae sama readers, mianhae... T_T


	8. Pendingin Ruangan

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to PurplePluto. **

**.**

* * *

**8.**

**.**

**Kyungsoo** tidak keluar kamar sepanjang akhir pekan. Dia katakan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia sakit, dan sebagai gantinya mereka meletakkan makanan Kyungsoo di depan kamarnya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada mereka. Rasa sesal yang berenang-renang di perutnya membuat Kyungsoo mual. Badannya terasa lelah dan otaknya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Bayangan ekspresi hampa Kai dan kepergiannya melekat erat di pelupuk matanya. Setiap kali berkedip, bayangan itu akan menghantuinya, lagi dan lagi. Kemudian Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak berkedip sepenuhnya.

Akhir pekan berakhir dan Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah. Hari itu terasa berbeda, terasa lebih dingin dan suram dari biasanya. Dia tidak bertemu Kai selama di kelas. Saat kelas dimulai, ia sulit konsentrasi pada hal lain selain jam dinding selama dua jam penuh. Saat bel makan siang berbunyi, ia membawa benda-benda seperti biasanya dan berjalan secepat kilat ke atap gudang. Kai tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Jadi, ia menunggu. Duduk di luar kotak dan menunggu Kai. Dia mencomot berbagai macam menu makan siangnya sementara matanya terpaku pada tangga.

Pada akhirnya kepala menyembul dan Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan apelnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa selagi melihat Kai menaiki tangga dan tiba di atas. Kyungsoo sangat lega Kai benar-benar datang, mungkin ternyata Kai tidak seberapa marah padanya. Akan tetapi, saat Kai berjalan santai menuju kotaknya dan memandang Kyungsoo datar—tatapan yang ia benci—sebelum masuk ke kotaknya, Kyungsoo tahu dugaannya ternyata salah.

Kai marah padanya. Dan Kyungsoo marah pada dirinya. Dia mengerti alasan mengapa Kai marah namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya marah. Bila dilihat-lihat lagi, apa yang Kai minta dari Kyungsoo itu sulit. Dia pikir Kai mengerti situasinya. Dia pikir mereka saling mengerti. Namun demikian, mengapa ia merasa terganggu karena Kai? Bukannya lebih baik mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini? Ya, ia menyukai Kai, namun faktor 'kepergiannya' juga tidak terlupakan. Bukannya akan lebih baik mengatasi sakit hati secepatnya sebelum terlambat?

Kedengarannya bagus. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ini konyol. Dia tidak ingin pergi seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan satu-satunya teman (atau apapun status Kai dengannya) yang ia miliki setelah bertahun-tahun hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil tanpa akhir di antara mereka. Dia ingin bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menuliskan pesan sewajarnya. Dia merasa berhutang budi, banyak, pada Kai.

"_Cobalah, Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan di lutut dan memeluknya erat sembari memandang jauh. Bisakah itu berhasil? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berpikir akan demikian. Kai tidak mengenal orang tuanya seperti dirinya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo dan kotaknya, biasanya orang tuanya pergi ke suatu tempat hiburan saat akan pindah. Biasanya ibunyalah yang menentukan semua itu, namun ayahnya tidak pernah membantah permintaan ibunya. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. Dia akan melihat kegembiraan ibunya, jadi ia mengunci rapat mulut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira dia bisa mencoba dan bicara pada mereka.

"_Cobalah, Kyungsoo."_

Seperti bisikan mantra parau penuh irama, kalimat itu terus berulang-ulang di pikiran Kyungsoo. Bel makan siang membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, memberinya cukup waktu untuk melihat Kai keluar dari dalam kotak dan meninggalkan atap tanpa sekali pun melihat Kyungsoo. Sakit. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa bicara pada Kai untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa tersenyum dengan Kai untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa merasakan, menyentuh, dan mencium Kai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia harus mencoba. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba untuk Jongin.

Begitulah, saat makan malam harian keluarga dimulai beberapa jam lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba. Ibunya mengungkit-ungkit apel yang mulai menguning dan Kyungsoo membalas bahwa toko-toko sayur dan buah dekat rumah memiliki apel yang lebih berkualitas dan harga lebih murah. Ayahnya ragu apakah tetangga mereka pernah keluar, Kyungsoo memberitahunya kapan beliau pernah keluar juga. Kedua orang tuanya mengeluh soal lantai yang berdecit di pintu masuk dan Kyungsoo membalas, mereka bahkan tidak mendengar decitan itu selain saat seseorang keluar atau masuk rumah.

Setiap keluhan mendapat bantahan dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, tampaknya sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh bagus. Malah, terlihat sebaliknya. Tiap kali Kyungsoo mengusulkan sesuatu, orang tuanya tanpa sadar menganggap perkataan Kyungsoo sebagai tantangan dan membalasnya dengan keluhan baru. Mereka bahkan meneruskannya sampai berkata bahwa cuacanya _terlalu_ baik. Dan siapa pula yang bakal mengeluh tentang itu?

Usai mencuci piring dan mengerjakan PR, Kyungsoo pergi tidur dengan hati dan kepala penuh beban. Dia mencoba. Dia sudah melakukannya. Namun dia gagal. Ia mengecewakan dirinya dan ia mengecewakan Kai.

Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah keesokan harinya dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk daripada kemarin. Kata-kata guru meluncur begitu saja. Kepalanya yang keruh tidak mau diajak kompromi dengan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan Kai dan masalah kepindahannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bolos jam pelajaran kedua. Lagipula kondisi otaknya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerap pelajaran. Sekolah terlalu irelevan untuk saat ini.

Ia membawa bekal makan siangnya dan beranjak menuju ke atap gudang lama pada waktu jeda antar jam pelajaran. Ia putus asa membutuhkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak asing dan tidak pernah berubah. Perasaan baru yang dirasakan Kyungsoo terlalu berbeda; sangat jauh berbeda untuk ia tangani sekarang. Dia hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa selalu diandalkan.

Seperti balon, secercah tekanan lepas dari dalam Kyungsoo begitu dinding-dinding kardus mengelilinginya. Segera ia buka atapnya dan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Pikirannya berubah jernih untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga hari dan kekhawatirannya pun akhirnya mereda. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung garis-garis pada interior kotaknya pelan-pelan. Dia menggambari dinding dengan telunjuknya sambil menggigit kecil potongan roti isi miliknya. Bel makan siang pun berbunyi dan sejumput kegelisahan menghampirinya.

Diliriknya lubang intip dan dia hanya memandanginya sesaat sebelum menutup atapnya dan mengintip lewat lubang kecil itu. Dia menunggu, matanya terpaku ke luar, sampai dilihatnya Kai tiba. Tanpa susah payah Kai berdiri tegak begitu sampai di atap. Ia pun membeku, betapapun juga, saat tatapannya tertuju pada kotak Kyungsoo. Tatapan datarnya semula menguap begitu saja. Diliriknya ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang sebelum tertuju lagi pada kotak Kyungsoo. Menggigit bibirnya, perlahan Kai menghampirinya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan dia pun mundur dari lubang itu, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan supaya tidak bersuara sebisa mungkin. Kai mengetuk kotaknya, setelah beberapa saat mengamatinya. Kyungsoo melirik jendela samping kotaknya. Apakah Kai akan mencoba membukanya? Haruskah Kyungsoo bahkan membukanya? Apa Kai menginginkan sesuatu?

Pemikiran Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar Kai menghela nafas keras disusul suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh. Kyungsoo segera, namun sesunyi mungkin, mendekat ke lubang intip dan melihat Kai bersandar di kotaknya seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan kemarin. Kai mengeluarkan buku sketsa putih yang Kyungsoo pilihkan dulu dan mulai menggambar.

Kyungsoo tetap di posisi dalam kotaknya selama jam makan siang. Saat bel berbunyi, menandakan makan siang berakhir, dada Kyungsoo berdebar-debar menyakitkan. Dilihatnya Kai bangkit dan Kyungsoo tahu dia harus segera mengakhiri sikap pengecutnya.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kotak. Kai langsung berhenti dan melihat ke kotak, terkejut. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kotaknya dan beringsut ke sebelah Kai. Dia berdiri, tangan mengepal dan membuka di sisinya.

Kai berdiri di sana, matanya memandang Kyungsoo nanar. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melihatnya. "Kau di bawah sana _sepanjang_ istirahat ini?" Kai mengatakannya dengan nada marah di akhir. Mulut Kyungsoo membuka menutup, matanya terpaku ke atap. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atau langsung mulai mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. "Kau tahu," Kai menatapnya lurus-lurus, "kupikir kau berbeda."

Rasanya seperti anak panah menghujam jantungnya. Kekecewaan terdengar jelas pada kalimatnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Gelisah mulai terbangun.

"Kupikir kau orang yang tidak takut untuk berpikir dan berbuat untuk dirimu sendiri."

Saat Kai berbalik, Kyungsoo mendapati tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia mengambil langkah panjang dan menangkap ujung kemeja Kai, dengan sukses membuatnya berhenti. Tangannya gemetaran tapi genggamannya tetap kuat. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak dari Jongin.

"Kau salah," kata Kyungsoo dengan parau, tubuhnya makin tegang, "kau, kau harus biarkan aku menjelaskan. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku."

"Bagaimana kau menginginkan aku tetap di sini kalau kau bahkan tidak ingin mencoba?" Kai berbisik sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" teriak Kyungsoo, sekarang memakai dua tangan untuk menggenggam kemeja Kai. "T-Tapi tidak berhasil. Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kita harus memanfaatkan waktu kita sebaik-baiknya bersama. Tapi, kau malah... Kau menjauh dan itu bukan kesepakatan kita!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kai sedikit, masih tidak mampu membuat kontak mata dengannya.

Tangan hangat melingkupi tangannya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menggerakkan tangan. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak dan lega saat yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang dia kenal. Bukan Kai yang berjalan di sekolah tanpa nyawa; bukan, ini benar-benar Jongin asli yang menatapnya, Jongin yang memiliki hati. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah coba bicara dengan mereka." Kyungsoo berdiri tegak dan melonggarkan genggaman tangannya. "Orang tuaku. Mereka tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku terus mencoba membuat mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin pergi dan bahwa ada yang lebih di tempat ini tapi mereka tidak mende—"

Kehangatan menyelimuti Kyungsoo seraya Kai memeluknya. Wajah Kai menemukan jalannya ke leher Kyungsoo, udara hangat dari mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak di sisi Kai sebelum memeluknya balik. Rasanya dilingkupi lengan Kai benar-benar hebat, menenangkan, menghangatkan, dan terasa enak saja.

Kai mencium leher Kyungsoo sebelum menariknya lagi. Dengan lembut diciumnya kedua pipi Kyungsoo, juga keningnya. "Terima kasih," katanya, "karena sudah mencoba." Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, dilimpahi oleh betapa leganya dia memiliki Kai kembali. Untuk mendengar Kai bicara, menyentuh, dan tersenyum padanya sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku ini tidak berhasil."

"Aku juga," Kai mendesah, menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. "Tapi, kau benar, aku memang bilang kita akan memanfaatkan waktu kita sebaik-baiknya bersama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja selagi sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Ia mengumpat, "Kita _sangat_ terlambat untuk jam ketiga!" Kyungsoo mendesis dan baru saja akan beranjak ke tangga kalau Kai tidak menahannya.

"Hei, bukankah aku baru bilang kalau kita akan memanfaatkan waktu kita sebaik-baiknya?" Kai menyeringai dan membawa Kyungsoo mendekat padanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah bolos jam kedua," protes Kyungsoo sambil merengut.

Kai memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa kau bolos jam kedua?"

Otak Kyungsoo pun _blank_ untuk beberapa saat, dan dia berusaha secepat mungkin merumuskan kebohongan. "Um, aku... capek. Jadi, aku tidur siang. Kau tahu, dalam kotak."

Sekali melihat wajah Kai, Kyungsoo tahu persis kebohongannya tidak dianggap serius, "Yah, kalau begitu boleh juga melanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi." Kai menyeringai dan mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi—"

Sebuah ciuman di bibir cukup untuk mendiamkan Kyungsoo dan merubah pemikirannya untuk pernah meninggalkan Kai.

* * *

.


	9. Album Foto

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to PurplePluto. **

**.**

* * *

**9.**

.

**Membaca** seseorang adalah satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan Kyungsoo. Setelah pindah rumah ke sana-sini, dia mulai menyadari pola-pola tertentu pada masyarakat sekitarnya dan mulai menggolongkan mereka. Saat bertemu seseorang, biasanya dia akan tahu termasuk golongan apa mereka, dan menebak perkataan serta tindakan mereka sesuai dengan itu. Contoh baru-baru ini, yaitu ketua geng tipe kedua dan reaksinya setelah Kyungsoo menyapanya berkali-kali... dengan tinju.

Kyungsoo ingin percaya bahwa dia kenal Kai dengan baik. Dia menghabiskan lebih dari cukup waktu dan interaksi dengan Kai untuk mengenalinya dengan akurat. Meskipun demikian, setelah berbaring di tempat tidur di malam hari dan berpikir keras, Kyungsoo menyadari sebenarnya dirinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Kai. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang diri mereka atau masa lalu mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo yakin Kai entah bagaimana lebih mengenal dirinya daripada ia mengenal Kai. Dan Kyungsoo belum mengetahui apakah hal ini baik atau buruk.

Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk mengenal Kai lebih jauh mulai meracuninya, di luar fakta bahwa rutinitas anti-sosialnya membuat ide itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Kemudian dia tiba pada kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak dapat membaca Kai karena dia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang seperti Kai sebelumnya. Kai adalah sebuah misteri, dan Kyungsoo menyukai misteri.

Di suatu sore, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo keluar. Kyungsoo tidak diberi tahu mereka akan pergi ke pameran seni megah. Jadi, berdirilah ia di samping Kai—yang mengenakan celana hitam longgar dan kemeja (beberapa kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, memberi Kyungsoo pemandangan bagus kulit karamel Kai)—hanya mengenakan jaket biasa dan celana jeans. Kai menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat sangat baik. Kyungsoo hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Dia juga mengabaikan Kai yang memberitahunya bahwa wajah cemberutnya manis. Kyungsoo tidak manis. Dia hanya... dia hanya tidak manis.

Mereka duduk di kursi empuk yang terletak di depan lukisan lanskap. Lukisan itu menampilkan suasana pedesaan yang indah dengan langit cerah, padang hijau, dan bermacam-macam bunga di wilayah pedesaan. Mereka berdua duduk di sana dan memandangi lukisan itu. Meskipun begitu, saat pelayan datang menyuguhkan _hors d'œuvres_, mereka mengambil segenggam penuh (mengabaikan berbagai jenis tatapan oleh pelayan itu saat mereka mengosongkan nampan). Mereka tidak bersuara. Rasa campuran krim yang asin masih menempel di lidah Kyungsoo setelah dia menelan sejenis biskuit lezat.

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya berdebar. Ini waktu yang tepat. Gerakkan bibir, rangkai kata-kata, keluarkan suara, _bicara_.

"Kau tahu, ayahku tidak menyetujui seni."

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah Kai, memproses kalimat yang mengawang di udara antara mereka. "Kenapa?" Didapatinya dirinya bertanya.

Kai mengangkat bahu dan bersandar ke belakang, mata terpaku pada lukisan di depan mereka. "Dia pikir itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan itu tidak akan menambah apa pun."

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai dan mencoba membacanya, namun Kai menjaga ekspresi. Dia menjaganya dengan baik, Kyungsoo akui, namun itu terlalu terjaga untuk dibilang alami. "Apa beliau tahu kau melukis?"

Dengan malas Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada lukisan seni. "Tidak," desahnya. "Dia pikir aku ingin melanjutkan ke tempat yang terhormat, seperti bisnis atau hukum."

"Seni itu terhormat," gumam Kyungsoo, menatap ke pangkuannya. Dia mereka ulang Kai menggambar, Kai melukis, Kai menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu tidak dianggap terhormat? Apa yang Kai lakukan dengan imajinasinya tiap hari itu lebih baik daripada seseorang yang mendapat nilai baik karena sedikit hafalan.

Sebuah tangan terselip di antara jemari Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih." Kai berbisik dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ketulusan terima kasih itu lewat pernyataannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit senang. Dia berusaha mencegah untuk tersenyum dan entah bagaimana berhasil dengan sangat sedikit kedutan di wajah. Dengan semangat ia pandangi lukisan pedesaan di hadapan mereka dan sejurus ide muncul pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak—" Dia memulai namun berhenti segera. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan idenya. Dia tidak suka yang berpotensi merusak ketengangan yang baru saja kembali di udara.

"Apa itu?" Kai mendorong Kyungsoo, mengubah arah pandangnya sedikit, "Teruskan apa yang kau katakan." Kyungsoo sangat ingin membungkam mulutnya setelah melihat seringai kecil Kai. Dia tidak ada keinginan untuk menjadi orang yang menghapus senyum itu. "Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, beritahu saja aku." Kai berkata dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di atas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Itu hanya..." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan kata-kata, "aku pikir, mungkin, kau bisa menunjukkan padanya apa yang sudah kau buat dan mungkin beliau akan berpikir ulang tentang pandangannya terhadap seni. Maksudku, karyamu... itu hebat, Jongin."

Senyuman itu tidak pudar; bagaimanapun juga, senyumnya digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih kaku dan pahit. "Aku bisa, tapi aku, aku pikir mungkin aku sedikit takut. Dari awal pun aku dan ayahku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Aku takut hubungan kita akan lebih menderita bila aku menunjukkan ayah kesenanganku pada seni."

Topeng Kai sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh. Senyumnya memudar dan sinar matanya menampakkan sedikit kesusahan. Kyungsoo agak kaget dengan perubahan ini. Dia pikir dia tidak akan membenci apa pun selain tatapan datar Kai, namun dengan segera Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia lebih memilih tatapan datar Kai daripada tatapan kecewa Kai. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, _apapun_ itu untuk membuat Kai kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan seni sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo bergumam, memandangi tangan mereka yang saling berkait. "Saat pertama kali kau menggambari kotakku, aku marah. Rasanya seperti bukan kotakku lagi. Tapi,,, setelahnya, aku menyadari bahwa rasanya tidak sama karena kotak itu terasa _lebih baik_ dari sebelumnya. Lebih seperti rumah. Mungkin gambar-gambar itu sederhana saja bagi orang lain, tapi bagiku, kotakku mendapat sedikit nyawa." Kyungsoo mendesah, "Apa yang ingin kukatakan itu bahwa senimu, senimu itu bisa melakukan sesuatu. Entah ia bisa mengubah sebuah kotak menjadi rumah atau membentuk sebuah ikatan antara dua orang seperti kita, senimu itu dapat melakukan hal-hal luar biasa."

Keheningan rapat mengisi ruang udara. Suara ramai orang-orang di sekitar mereka samar-samar menghilang saat Kyungsoo tenggelam di mata Kai. Kyungsoo mampu menguasai diri lagi dan memalingkan muka, "Maaf, itu sangat _cheesy_. Aku cuma ingin membuatmu merasa lebih ba—"

Kai mencium Kyungsoo di situ juga; di tengah-tengah pameran, di tengah khalayak ramai. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman lembut dan hangat yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ciuman itu dalam, mendesak, dan Kyungsoo nyaris dibuat tersedak kaget karenanya. Dia memukul dada Kai dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mendorongnya. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo hingga tertarik sedikit saat ia mundur. Bibir bawahnya pun muncul setelah dilepaskan.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sanggup berkata-kata, Kai menarik Kyungsoo keluar pameran. Kyungsoo tidak tahu persis harus berpikir apa sampai punggungnya terdorong menyentuh dinding gang yang remang. Tangan Kai mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, lalu dia menyambarnya. Bibir mereka bertemu lagi, dengan kedalaman dan desakan yang sama seperti tadi. Kai meminta izin di detik-detik awal dan Kyungsoo menurut. Pikirannya berkabut dengan cara yang tidak asing. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia dibawa ke banyak macam tempat dibanding sebelumnya. Tempat ini panas, dan membuat kulitnya dijalari olehnya. Mencium Kai biasanya mendatangkan suatu ketenangan bagi Kyungsoo. Satu ciuman ini membuat tubuh dan pikiran Kyungsoo berputar-putar seolah tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Dia tidak dapat menahannya. Napasnya kian pendek dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang.

"J-Jongin!" teriaknya sambil terengah setelah berhasil memisahkan bibir mereka. Kai, bagaimanapun juga, tidak berniat berhenti. Dia menciumi garis rahang Kyungsoo sebelum membuat jalannya menuruni leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah dan mencengkeram kemeja Kai saat Kai menghisap bagian, yang tidak pernah dia sadari, sangat sensitif. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan senyuman terbentuk di lehernya sebelum Kai mulai menghisap lebih keras. Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak karena sakitnya. Meskipun mereka tidak lagi berciuman dan secara teknis Kyungsoo bebas bernapas sebanyak yang ia mau, rupanya sangat sulit melakukannya. Dia mencoba memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah lukisan pedesaan... dan percakapan setelahnya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memegang pundak Kai dan mendorongnya pelan. Udara dingin melintas di antara tubuh mereka dan leher Kyungsoo berdenyut. Bibir penuh Kai terlihat merah dan bengkak dan matanya tampak berkabut. Kai mencoba menciumnya lagi namun Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kai, "apa ini berlebihan?"

Kyungsoo berpikir apa bisa wajah merahnya bertambah panas lagi. "T-tidak. Tidak juga." Kai tersenyum dan menyatukan bibir mereka secepatnya. Kyungsoo mendorongnya sekali lagi. "Tunjukkan karya senimu pada ayahmu!" kata Kyungsoo, mungkin sedikit terlalu keras dan terlalu cepat dari yang dia inginkan.

Mata Kai yang menyiratkan semua dengan terbuka perlahan-lahan mulai terhalangi. Pegangannya pada Kyungsoo melemah dan kaki yang bergerak di antara kaki Kyungsoo pun ditarik. Kai tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi dan dia merasa dingin meski memakai pakaian yang wajar.

Kai menghela nafas, dalam. "Jam berapa ini?" Kyungsoo menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengecek arlojinya dan memberitahunya. Kai mengangguk dan meraih tangannya. "Akan aku antar kau pulang."

Kyungsoo tidak melawan saat Kai menuntunnya keluar dari gang menuju trotoar. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sunyi tanpa bertukar kata sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada satu-satunya hal saat itu, yaitu betapa kuatnya genggaman tangan Kai dan udara yang menyesakkan di sekeliling mereka.

Mereka tiba di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo tidak lama kemudian. Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo terus menggenggamnya.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk mencoba." Kyungsoo berkata seraya menatap lurus mata Kai. "Sekarang ku bilang padamu untuk mencoba. Cobalah demi kebahagiaanmu. Kalaupun tidak bisa, cobalah untuk senimu."

Senyum sedih terukir di bibir Kai. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya. "Selamat malam," katanya sebelum berbalik menjauh.

Biasanya senyum Kai akan menciptakan kehangatan yang mengalahkan mentari. Malam ini Kyungsoo hanya merasakan dingin.

* * *

.


	10. Rintik Hujan

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to PurplePluto.  
**

* * *

**10.  
**

**Kotak** itu akan dia bawa. Itu keputusan final Kyungsoo. Dulu, Kyungsoo memiliki aturan untuk 'tidak-memiliki-ikatan' dan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan kotaknya. Lagipula, kotak-kotak itu mudah diperoleh dan butuh sedikit usaha untuk mengaturnya sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo. Namun, dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan, sesuatu berubah. Kali ini, apa yang ditunjukkan oleh kotak itu berbeda. Kotak itu bukan lagi sekedar kotak tempat Kyungsoo mencari kenyamanan. Bukan, lebih dari itu. Ada kenangan-kenangan berharga melekat pada kotak berlapis koran itu. Ketika tiba waktunya bagi Kyungsoo untuk pindah lagi, dia tahu kenangan itu tidak dapat dibuat replikanya. Yang paling penting, tidak ada kotak lain yang mampu menghubungkan Kyungsoo dengan Kai seperti kotak paper mâché itu lakukan. Ini sudah final. Kyungsoo akan membawa kotak itu dan, di pikirannya, sepotong kecil Kai juga.

Seraya waktu mereka bersama semakin pendek, Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di luar kotak daripada di dalamnya. Dia terus tukar-menukar bekal makan siangnya dengan Kai dan kadang kala bertukar obrolan bagus. Namun, tak satu pun dari pertukaran ini melibatkan pembicaraan tentang ayah Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mendorong dan mendesak masalah itu, tapi dia juga merasa bukan tempatnya untuk ikut campur. Bukan berarti dia dapat mengerti sepenuhnya dinamika hubungan Kai dan ayah Kai. Dan lagi, di tengah-tengah dorongannya, Kyungsoo takut dia akan membuat Kai marah. Membuat Kai marah mungkin dapat membuat Kyungsoo kehilangannya lagi dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Kai lebih cepat dari ini.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kai memberitahunya di suatu makan siang. Kyungsoo meliriknya dari balik novel yang dia baca. Dia melipat pojok halaman yang dia baca dan meletakkan bukunya. Kai memberi isyarat dengan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Dengan patuh Kyungsoo beringsut dan duduk di situ. Kai memberinya senyum kecil sebelum merogoh isi tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengeluarkan buku sketsa putih yang pernah Kyungsoo pilihkan di toko peralatan seni. "Ini. Ini milikmu sekarang. Kau tahu, untuk kau bawa saat kau pergi."

Biasanya mereka tidak membahas kepergian Kyungsoo yang tak terelakkan dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka berdua tahu pada akhirnya itu akan terjadi, sehingga mereka tidak bersusah-susah memperpendek waktu mereka bersama dengan menyebutnya. Akan tetapi, saat Kyungsoo melihat buku sketsa itu, dia tahu Kai pasti punya satu alasan bagus untuk membawa-bawa topik itu.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil buku itu hati-hati dari tangan Kai. Di kover putihnya tergambar kedua kotak mereka dengan detail yang mengagumkan. Kyungsoo menelusuri gambar kover dengan jarinya sebelum membaliknya ke halaman pertama. Di halaman tersebut ada gambar besar bunga yang cantik. Dia terus membalik halaman buku dan disambut oleh sebuah gambar baru lagi di tiap halaman. Dia berhenti saat sampai di tengah dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Itu untuk mendekor di masa mendatang. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengguntingnya dan menempelnya," jawab Kai setelah mendapat tatapannya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan terus mengamati tiap halaman buku. Saat mendekati halaman terakhir, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di antara halaman terakhir dan kover belakang. Dia balikkan ke halaman terakhir dan mendapati sebuah amplop di situ.

"Untuk apa ini?" Kyungsoo mengambil amplop itu dan mengamatinya. Pipi Kai memerah sedikit, dan dia menyambar amplop itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dia masukkan lagi ke dalam buku dan menutup bukunya.

"Seharusnya kau membukanya saat pergi," kata Kai, tangan masih tetap di atas buku. Kyungsoo menaikkan alis mendengarnya dan menatap buku di tangannya.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus menunggu... sampai aku pergi?" Dia bertanya pada Kai dengan mimik tak masuk akal. Kai mengangguk cepat, semburat merah mulai pudar dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak biasa melihat Kai tampak sebegitu bingung. Yang sebaliknya, malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dibanding menuruti permohonan Kai. Jadi, berbekal seringai, Kyungsoo menyambar buku itu dari bawah tangan Kai dan cepat-cepat menyingkir darinya. Dia menarik amplop dari buku itu saat Kai berusaha merebutnya dan menggasaknya.

Kyungsoo jatuh dengan punggung lebih dulu, dada Kai menekannya, selagi mereka berebut amplop. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan yang memegang amplop di atas kepalanya dan bergelut untuk menyingkir dari bawah Kai. Sayangnya, terima kasih untuk tinggi badan dan tangan panjang Kai, dengan mudah dia mencuri amplopnya dari Kyungsoo. Senyum kemenangan Kai pudar seketika saat Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Kai dan membalik posisi mereka (ini salah satu trik yang dia dapat saat masih menjadi D.O Si Galak). Keadaan sudah terbalik. Menempatkan berat badannya di perut bawah Kai, Kyungsoo membuat Kai tidak dapat bergerak dan terjebak.

"Manisnya, kau masih meronta," koor Kyungsoo seraya meraih dan dengan mudahnya merebut amplop itu kembali dari Kai yang masih meronta di bawahnya. Tentu saja, dia mendapat tatapan tajam setelah berkomentar seperti itu. Dia berhasil membuka tutup amplop itu saat tangan Kai berusaha menghalangi lagi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya melihat Kai, sebelum dia menyelipkan amplop itu di bibirnya. Dipegangnya kedua pergelangan tangan Kai dan menahannya di atas kepala Kai dengan satu tangan (yang bisa dibilang sebuah prestasi menilik tangan Kai yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya). Dengan satu tangan bebas dan tanpa gangguan tangan Kai, diambilnya kertas terlipat dari amplop. Saat itu, Kai sudah berhenti meronta-ronta dan mengaku kalah dalam diam. Kyungsoo membuka lipatannya dan dia disambut dengan gambar sama persis dengan pemuda di bawahnya itu.

"Potret diri? Sungguh? Ini yang membuatmu malu setengah mati?" Kyungsoo membalik kertas itu dan menunjukkan gambar itu pada Kai. Kai merengut sebagai gantinya dan mulai terlihat lebih malu daripada tadi. Kyungsoo mendengus melihatnya malu. "Aku tidak paham."

Kai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo mengerti pesannya untuk melepaskan tangannya. Segera Kai bangkit dengan kekuatan baru entah dari mana, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merosot turun dari tubuh Kai ke pangkuannya sebagai hasilnya. Kai pun maju dan memberi Kyungsoo sebuah ciuman dalam. Tangan Kai menuruni sisi Kyungsoo sebelum menautkan jarinya ke ikat pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya maju. Saat ciumannya berakhir, Kyungsoo masih tetap bingung. Untung saja Kai menyadarinya, dan mendesah, "Itu agar kau tidak melupakan aku."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya turun ke kertas di antara dada mereka. Diamatinya sudut-sudutnya, garis-garisnya, dan lengkungan potret gambar Kai sebelum melirik yang asli. "Jangan bodoh." Dia menggumam, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Kalaupun iya, kaulah yang akan melupakanku." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan menatap gambar itu lagi.

Kai mengangkat dagu dan menciumnya sekilas. "Jangan bodoh juga. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan melupakanmu. Lagipula, aku sudah menutupi diriku dengan—Sial, maksudku... tidak. Tidak ada." Kai memalingkan muka dengan mencurigakan. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang Kai sembunyikan darinya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, ia mengerti. Seringaian baru tertarik di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum dia beranjak dari pangkuan Kai dan beringsut ke tas sekolah Kai. Kai berusaha menahannya dengan menarik celananya namun Kyungsoo dengan mudah menendangnya.

"Di mana itu?" senandungnya seraya membuka tas dan mengaduk-aduknya. Dia melirik Kai dan mendapati Kai melipat tangan dengan rengutan kecil di wajah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Kai sombong.

"Lucu sekali, aku pikir kau tahu betul apa yang aku bicarakan." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggoyangkan pantatnya. Kai melihat pergerakannya hanya bisa memandang lama sampai baru tersadar betapa jelasnya kelakuannya, lalu ia memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebelum melihat lebih dalam ke tas Kai. Dia menemukan buku sketsa dan membuka-bukanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dikosongkannya tas Kai, mengabaikan teriakan Kai untuk tidak membuat berantakan. Saat pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil, pundaknya pun turun dalam kekalahan.

Namun demikian, saat dia melirik ke arah Kai dan melihat senyum arogan menyambutnya, dia merasa kebulatan tekadnya kembali. Dia memikirkan tempat lain untuk dicek dan nyaris membenturkan kepala sendiri saat ia tersadar. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tempat yang sangat jelas itu? Cepat-cepat dia merangkak ke kotak Kai dan mendengar suara berisik Kai dari belakangnya. Mempercepat langkahnya, dia meraih kotak itu dan mengangkat salah satu sudutnya. Dia meringkuk dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Di dinding-dinding kardus itu ada banyak gambar sketsa. Dan beberapa di antaranya adalah gambar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membeku saat menyadari berapa jumlahnya. Semuanya menggambarkan Kyungsoo dengan sudut berbeda-beda sesuai yang dilihat Kai. Salah satunya, ada saat mereka makan di rumah makan cepat saji, lainnya saat Kyungsoo memakai piyama di depan rumah, dan ada juga gambar di malam hari saat mereka melihat bintang.

Kyungsoo tidak diberi cukup waktu untuk meproses semua gambar itu saat kotaknya diangkat dari atas kepalanya. Dia menolehkan kepala dan melihat Kai menjulang tinggi dengan kotak di tangan. "Idiot," gumamnya, masih tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Aku bilang aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau harusnya membiarkannya sampai di situ saja."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Tidak berapa lama, Kai pun ikut tertawa juga. Kai berjongkok di lantai lagi, menaruh kotaknya di belakangnya. Didekatinya Kyungsoo, lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. "Kau tahu, kau pantas mendapat hukuman karena tidak mendengarkan aku." Kai memandangnya tajam, meski senyumannya tidak membenarkan niatnya.

"Lakukan yang terburuk," tantang Kyungsoo. Dan begitulah, Kai menempelkan bibir mereka dengan kasar. Selama menit-menit berlalu, Kyungsoo penasaran kapan hukuman pernah terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Jam makan siang berbunyi dan mereka pun memisahkan diri. Sepulang sekolah mereka berjalan pulang seperti biasa. Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan sempat mencuri ciuman kecil sebelum melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo bergegas masuk dan berlari ke kamarnya di atas. Dia menghabiskan malamnya untuk mengamati dengan seksama tiap halaman buku sketsa spesialnya dan memberi perhatian lebih pada potret yang terselip antara halaman terakhir dan kover belakang.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi harinya karena suara ketukan-ketukan keras di jendelanya. Terhuyung dia bangun dari kasur dan berjalan ke jendela yang menghadap halaman depan. Disingkirkannya kelambu, lalu jantungnya berdegup sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Badai. Angin kencang, hujan deras, kilat menyambar dan petir menggelegar. Dia berbalik dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu dan beranjak menuruni tangga. Berlari ke dapur dan melihat keluarganya duduk manis di meja makan. Ayahnya membaca koran kemarin dan ibunya santai meminum teh Sabtu paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Akhirnya, ada yang berbeda dari semua cuaca baik yang kita punya," komentar ibunya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia berusaha tersenyum kembali, namun matanya tidak bisa lepas dari kekacauan di luar jendela dapur.

"Apa tidak ada peringatan tentang ini?" tanyanya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap mantap.

"Badai ini harusnya tidak melewati kota ini, tapi aku kira dewa cuaca berubah pikiran," kata ayahnya dengan pelan dan lama, lalu membalik halaman korannya.

"Sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung?" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat bertanya, "Berapa lama lagi akan berakhir?"

"Hmm, aku pikir semalaman dan mungkin beberapa jam lagi," jawab ayahnya. "Kenapa? Kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Beberapa jam? Itu terlalu lama untuk ditunggu. Dia mengabaikan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dan lari keluar dapur. Dia membuka lemari pakaian untuk mencari sepasang sepatu boot, jas hujan, dan terpal biru besar. Cepat-cepat dia memakainya dan melangkah keluar saat orang tuanya meminta keterangan darinya.

Rasanya seperti jarum menusuk-nusuk wajahnya saat dia berlari melawan gabungan angin dan hujan yang keras dan dingin. Dia berlari sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah dan dengan tergesa mencari dinding yang rendah yang pernah dia panjat saat melihat bintang dengan Kai. Ketika dia menemukannya, dia memanjatnya dan meloncat turun. Kakinya terpeleset oleh rumput basah dan dia terjatuh keras. Dia mengumpat saat badannya sakit dan lumpur membasahi celana piyamanya. Hati-hati dia bangun dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan beratnya lumpur kotor.

Dia berhasil tiba di atap pada akhirnya, setelah terpeleset dan jatuh berkali-kali sepanjang jalan. Saat dia menegakkan punggung dan berdiri di atap, pikirannya pun _blank_. Sakit di pipi, dinginnya angin dan mati rasa di tangannya menghilang semua. Yang dapat Kyungsoo proses saat ini hanya kerusakan di hadapannya.

Benda itu bahkan tidak bisa dibilang kotak lagi. Sudut-sudutnya terkulai dan atapnya bolong. Lembaran-lembaran koran mengelupas dan terbang dibawa angin. Kyungsoo tersentak dari keheningannya dan buru-buru menbentangkan terpal di tangannya. Dia baru saja akan berlari dan menutupi apa pun yang tersisa dari kotaknya, saat sebuah tangan menggaet tangannya dan menariknya.

"Apa kau gila!"

Kyungsoo tidak pula tersentak. Dia belum bisa berpaling dari kotaknya dan berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. Tangan itu menolak usahanya dan memegangnya lebih erat begitu dia melawan.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus turun _sekarang_!" teriak Kai yang terus menariknya menjauh. Genggamannya terlalu kuat dan urgen di lengannya. Tiap langkahnya kembali diseret paksa, tekadnya runtuh. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tidak lagi melawan begitu mengikuti instruksi Kai dan menuruni tangga. Kai, dengan tangan masih memegang lengan Kyungsoo, menariknya ke teras di salah satu pintu masuk sekolah.

Begitu mereka aman dari hujan, Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa begitu bodoh! Syukurlah aku datang mengecek atau kalau tidak, kau akan terpanggang seperti penangkal petir!" Kai meneriakinya, kegusaran jelas nampak di ekspresinya. "Apa kau ingin mati? Begitu? Kau mengharapkan untuk mati?"

"Kotaknya—"

"Jangan pedulikan itu Kyungsoo, aku tidak peduli dengan kotak! Nyawamu jauh lebih penting daripada itu!" Kai meledak lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangunan gudang lama dengan dramatis.

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar pernyataan Kai. "Kau tidak mengerti," gumamnya, mencari-cari mata Kai. Emosinya pun tersulut kemudian. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengerti!" ulangnya, berteriak lebih keras dari yang mampu dia bayangkan. "_Kotak_ itu adalah hidupku! Stabilitasku! Mereka bukan hanya sekedar kotak!" Kyungsoo merasakan jejak basah mengalir di pipinya. Dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hujan namun perih di matanya berkata lain. "Mereka adalah kotak-kotak yang kita buat _bersama_! Apa itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli?" teriaknya. "A-Aku biasanya mengecek laporan cuaca tiap hari tapi hari-hari di sini cuaca baik. Dan aku tidak mengecek, dan kalau aku mengecek, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi dan aku pasti sudah ada persiapan untuk menyelamatkan mereka!" Kyungsoo meringkuk dan menekan telapak tangannya ke rongga matanya. Hidungnya tersumbat dan matanya basah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan anginnya dingin.

"Kemarilah," bisik Kai di telinganya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara antara degukan, gerutuan, dan rengekan sebagai jawaban, dan menjauhi Kai. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa membiarkan orang menyaksikan dirinya dalam keadaan terlemahnya. Seluruh situasi ini jadi sedikit memalukan. Namun begitu, di sinilah ia, menangisi kotak. "Berhenti bersikeras dan _kemarilah_." Kai merenggut mantel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jatuh karena tenaganya dan wajahnya terkubur tepat di leher Kai dengan kaki menjerat kaki Kai.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik," bisik Kai lembut sambil memeluknya, bergerak-gerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Aku minta maaf sudah meneriakimu. Aku tahu seberapa pentingnya kotak itu untukmu dan aku peduli padanya. Aku hanya sangat khawatir padamu, kau paham?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu tidak jelas di leher Kai. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Kyungsoo menarik diri dan duduk, lepas dari Kai. Dia mengusap matanya dan masih tersedu-sedu, berusaha keras melancarkan hidungnya. "Maaf," katanya dengan parau. "Aku juga tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Hanya saja..."

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung mereka ke pintu masuk samping sekolah, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat selagi menunggu badai mereda. Ketika hujannya reda, Kai membawa terpal biru di tangannya dan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

Akan aku perbaiki. Itu yang Kai katakan padanya. Dia menjanjikan Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan memperbaikinya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin bagaimana Kai akan melakukannya, namun apa mau diperbuat selain percaya sepenuhnya pada Kai dan membiarkan dirinya mempercayai janji itu.

* * *

.


	11. Pintu Depan

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to PurplePluto. **

**.**

* * *

**11.**

Orang tua Kyungsoo sangat sayang dan peduli padanya (mengesampingkan kepicikan mereka saat pindahan, atau keteledoran mereka saat _deadline_ sudah dekat). Orang tuanya merawat lututnya yang lecet saat masih kecil, memarahi perbuatan buruknya saat hampir remaja, dan memuji nilai matematikanya yang luar biasa. Mereka selalu ingat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, memilih benda dalam warna kesukaannya, dan memasak makanan kesukaannya dengan terampil. Entah itu karena ikatan biologis atau tidak, Kyungsoo juga sayang dan peduli dengan orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup, kotor, dan terisak, tiba di rumah dan meminta maaf pada orang tuanya yang khawatir. Mereka menerima permintaan maafnya dengan lembut dan, untungnya, tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kyungsoo tahu mereka diam bukan karena tidak peduli tapi karena mereka tidak ingin melanggar privasi Kyungsoo. Malamnya, Kyungsoo mendengar ibunya berbisik pada ayahnya bahwa apa pun yang telah terjadi pastilah penting jika itu membuat Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Piyama terlipat rapi menanti Kyungsoo di luar pintu kamar mandinya ketika dia selesai mandi seperti yang ibunya minta. Merasa lelah mental dan fisik, dia tidak kesulitan beristirahat di tempat tidur seperti yang diperintahkan orang tuanya dengan niat baik.

Ketika dia bangun keesokan pagi, kepalanya berdenyut dan badannya menggigil kedinginan. Orang tuanya segera memberinya obat dan membuatkannya sup. Di hari Senin, orang tuanya memaksanya beristirahat di tempat tidur dan memberi tahunya bahwa istirahat sehari lagi akan cukup untuk mengusir semua penyakitnya. Meskipun dia sudah merasa baikan, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyetujui keinginan orang tuanya.

Lagipula dia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Dia tak ingin kembali dan melihat atap gudang itu. Dia tak ingin melihat apa yang tersisa dari kotaknya dan kotak Kai. Dia bahkan tak ingin melihat Kai. Dia tahu saat kedua matanya mendapati Kai, semua kenangan akan segera kembali menguasainya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sehari istirahat ya sehari istirahat, dia segera bersiap untuk bersekolah untuk Selasa pagi. Dia sarapan bersama orang tuanya, berjalan ke sekolah dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata gurunya dan mencatat keterangan guru dengan rapi.

Tugas sekolah cukup ampuh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo takut dengan suara bel makan siang. Ketika akhirnya bel itu berbunyi, Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Dia memandangi buku catatannya yang terbuka, membaca ulang rumus kimia yang baru dipelajarinya. Huruf-hurufnya mulai membentuk dan memudar bersamaan, dan kemudian yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah kertas.

Dia menutup bukunya dan berdiri dengan cepat, kursinya berdecit di lantai. Dia mengambil makan siangnya dan novel misteri yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Langkahnya cepat saat dia pergi melalui salah satu pintu masuk samping lalu bergegas melintasi halaman sekolah. Kakinya melambat seiring makin dekatnya ia ke bangunan gudang.

Kyungsoo mendapati tubuhnya berdiri di depan tangga berkarat yang biasanya akan membawanya ke tempat bernaungnya. Dia menatap besi berkarat itu, giginya nyaris merobek bibir bawahnya. Menghela napas panjang, dia meletakkan novel di antara bibirnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke pegangan tas bekalnya. Bunyi 'ting tang' bergema saat dia melanjutkan jalannya di tangga besi hingga mencapai puncak.

Bukunya jatuh ke tanah saat rahang Kyungsoo mengendur. Dia tak bergerak. Genggamannya di tangga semakin erat dan dia hanya menatap.

Ada sebuah kotak raksasa. Cukup besar untuk memuat kira-kira satu kulkas besar atau mungkin lebih. Sepanjang dinding kotak ada kreasi kardus berantakan berbentuk hati, burung, bintang, dan bunga. SerangKaian kincir warna-warni terpasang di tepian atas kotak, berputar seiring dengan hembusan angin. Sebelum dia sempat menyadari, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menapak di atap dan mendekat ke kotak.

Sejurus kemudian, dia berada cukup dekat untuk melihat bagian atap kotak terdapat mural (lukisan dinding) besar. Pusaran oranye dan kuning bercampur bersama membentuk sebuah matahari cerah nan agung yang kontras dengan kucing hitam-kelabu jenaka yang berbaring di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan limpahan perasaan yang menyumbat di tenggorokan. Perlahan-lahan ia berlutut dan melepaskan tas makan siangnya. Diraihnya dasar kotak, jari-jarinya berkedut sepanjang jalan, lalu diangkatnya satu sisi. Dia merangkak masuk dan disambut kegelapan.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan serak, melihat ke sekeliling. Dia tidak mendapat jawaban tapi dia bisa mendengar suara napas teratur yang bukan miliknya. Dia raba sekitarnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menemukan sesuatu yang terasa seperti kaki. Suara napas tersebut tersentak. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menggerayang ke betis dan naik ke paha. Kyungsoo menyelinap di antara kedua kaki itu saat tangannya menjelajahi bagian perut dan dada tubuh itu. Napas itu semakin cepat dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan denyut nadi tubuh itu mengalir deras. Dia selipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan wajahnya mengenai tengkuk orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih," suaranya teredam di balik tengkuk orang itu. "Terima kasih banyak."

Lengan-lengan menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo menyesuaikan dirinya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu orang tersebut. Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapan terima kasihnya lagi dan lagi di tengah isakan dan napas yang tersengal.

Kyungsoo menangis. Lagi. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak merasa malu saat air matanya mengalir keluar. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu lega, begitu dipedulikan, begitu bersyukur dan begitu _bahagia_. Kelihatannya kotak itu memakan waktu berjam-jam untuk diselesaikan dan dengan detail-detail kecil seperti kincir dan mural di atap; itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kai memberinya hadiah yang hebat, mungkin salah satu hal terhebat yang pernah ia terima.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sepanjang jam makan siang. Ada kalanya Kai menggumamkan nada- nada yang tak ia ketahui sambil menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Ketika bel makan siang berbunyi, genggaman Kyungsoo pada Kai semakin erat. Dia belum ingin melepasnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyusuri wajah Kai dan membelai pelan lengkung tulangnya. Jari-jarinya menemukan bibir Kai dan merasakan kelembutannya. Kyungsoo, yang terbawa suasana, menjulurkan lehernya ke atas dan menggantikan jari-jari itu dengan bibir.

Menurut pendapatnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tak mengambil inisiatif lebih awal. Selalu saja Kai yang memberi dan mencuri ciuman. Sudah waktunya Kyungsoo mulai memberi daripada menerima. Dan dengan genggaman Kai padanya yang semakin erat, caranya mendesah, caranya mengerang, Kyungsoo ingin melepas ciumannya dan menjadi orang yang memulai ciuman mereka lagi dan lagi.

Sayangnya, ada sesuatu yang disebut sekolah yang merengek dan merengek di pikiran Kyungsoo hingga ia menjauhkan bibirnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari Kai, mendapati tangan Kai menariknya. Dia mengangkat kotaknya dan menyeret Kai bersamanya.

Matahari menyinari Kai dan mengungkapkan dirinya yang terlihat kelelahan dengan lingkaran hitam mencolok di bawah matanya. PaKaiannya dipenuhi lem, cat, dan potongan-potongan kertas dan kardus. PaKaian yang ia kenakan juga bukan seragam sekolah.

Kai menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkan."

"Berapa lama?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengerjakan ini? Bagaimana kau bahkan… menemukan ini?"

Kai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malas sembari memeriksa kotak itu dengan seksama. "Mungkin sejak Minggu siang. Harus menyiapkan perlengkapanku di pagi hari dan aku mampir ke toko mebel ayahku untuk mendapatkan kotaknya."

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Kyungsoo bertanya, meski takut akan jawabannya. Kai tidak perlu menjawab karena senyumnya dengan santai memberi jawaban. Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Kai dan menahan sebuah senyuman. "Bodoh. Kau tidak harus melakukan ini."

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Kalau iya, jangan khawatir. Itu senilai dengan kotak ini."

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Kai sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut. Dia beri tahu Kai dia harus kembali ke kelas dan bahwa Kai sebaiknya mengantarnya ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Setelah tertawa kecil, Kai setuju.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bangkunya, melamun di tengah jam ketiga, ketika sebuah keinginan menyeruak. Kai sudah berbuat begitu banyak untuk Kyungsoo dan tidak meminta imbalan apa pun. Dengan lembut dia telah membujuk Kyungsoo keluar dari tembok pelindungnya dan menunjukkan seperti apa rasanya kebahagiaan lagi. Setiap kali Kyungsoo terpukul, Kai menepati janjinya untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Dan ia selalu melebihi perkiraannya ketika melakukannya.

Apa yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan untuk Kai?

Tidak ada.

Jika pun ada, dia melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Dia meninggalkan Kai.

Kyungsoo tak ingin pergi tanpa membayar hutang budi yang pantas. Dia berhutang banyak pada Kai. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bagaimana cara membalasnya. Kai tidak banyak menunjukkan keinginannya dan terlihat benar-benar puas dengan hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah menyuarakan keinginan apa pun… kecuali satu hal, Kyungsoo sadar itu.

Ayah Kai. Itulah masalah yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan. Itu dia. Sudah Kyungsoo bulatkan tekadnya.

Kyungsoo pun menyusun rencana selama jam pelajaran keempat. Dia memikirkan banyak cara untuk menemui ayah Kai dan entah bagaimana menyampaikan pesan bahwa putranya sangat berbakat. Di akhir jam keempat, Kyungsoo menemukannya. Berisiko, tapi patut dicoba. Kebahagiaan Kai sudah sepantutnya diperjuangkan.

Bagian pertama rencana dimulai ketika Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Aku ingin melihat rumahmu."

Kai terlihat bingung tapi menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa jalan dari rumah Kyungsoo, kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang terlihat persis dengan rumah Kyungsoo. Kai menariknya masuk dengan menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa ada orang di rumah?"

Kai menggeleng.

Bagian kedua dari rencana hampir selesai. Kai mengajaknya naik lewat tangga, tapi perhatian Kyungsoo tertuju pada tas ransel yang tergantung di pundak Kai. Begitu mereka berada di dalam kamar Kai, Kai menghempaskan tas ranselnya ke lantai di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri ke kasur. Kai menatapnya penuh harap, mungkin meminta penjelasan.

"Boleh aku minta minum?"

Kai mengangguk, terlihat sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo bertaruh kegelisahan yang berkecamuk di perutnya memburuk sepuluh kali lipat. Kai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mebiarkan jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Kyungsoo saat keluar dari kamar. Begitu menghilang, Kyungsoo memulai bagian ketiga dari rencananya. Dia segera berlutut di depan tas ransel Kai dan membuka risleting paling terbesar.

Tangannya bekerja secepat mungkin hingga ia menemukan sebuah buku sketsa hitam. Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkannya dan mencari-cari di halamannya. Halaman-halamannya dipenuhi beberapa sketsa dan lukisan kecil benda dan manusia. Sempurna. Kyungsoo memasukkan buku sketsa itu ke dalam tas ranselnya sendiri dan menutup kembali risleting tas Kai. Dia berbalik tepat waktu pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan tampak Kai membawa segelas air.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang disuguhkan. Dia meminum setengah isi gelas dalam satu tegukan, berharap rasa gugupnya terbawa pergi olehnya. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pastilah sangat haus. Memang, hanya saja karena alasan tak biasa.

"Di mana kamar mandinya?"

Kai menghela napas dan memberi tahu arahnya. Bagian keempat dimulai ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Kai. Dia mengendap-endap ke arah sebaliknya dari yang diberitahukan Kai dan turun ke bawah. Dia bersyukur tangganya tidak berdecit seperti di rumahnya. Diam-diam dan dengan cekatan, ia melintasi lantai pertama, mengunci pandangannya ke kantor yang dia lihat ketika dia memasuki rumah itu.

Dia masuk lewat pintu kantor yang terbuka dan berjalan ke meja di bagian belakang ruangan. Dia keluarkan buku sketsa pinjaman dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya tepat di tengah di atas meja. Dia menemukan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat.

_Putra anda memiliki bakat yang luar biasa._

_Tolong jangan biarkan bakatnya terbuang sia-sia._

Dia sisipkan pesan itu di antara sampul depan dan halaman pertama buku sketsa. Dia mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan dan meletakkannya di atas buku sketsa dan menyembunyikannya agar tidak terlalu jelas. Bagian keempat selesai. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari kantor dan berjingkat-jingkat menaiki tangga. Dia memasuki kamar Kai, mendapati Kai sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan ibu jarinya.

"Kapan orang tuamu pulang?"

Larut malam, Kai menjawab. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Kai. Kai bangkit dan membiarkan tangannya melepaskan tas ransel dari bahu Kyungsoo. Tas itu jatuh ke lantai dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Sorenya, Kyungsoo pamit dari rumah Kai, kedua pipinya masih merah dan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, sekarang… apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua adalah kisah untuk lain waktu.

* * *

.


	12. Jam Ding Dong

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belong to PurplePluto. **

**.**

* * *

**12.**

**Ambisi**. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki hal itu. Jelas terlihat bahwa Kai memiliki ambisi. Jenis ambisi yang merancang seluruh masa depannya. Dia tahu sekolah seni mana yang ingin dia masuki, dia tahu di mana harus mempromosikan karya seninya, dan dia juga tahu orang-orang berpengaruh yang nantinya dapat menghubungkannya dengan orang-orang yang berpengaruh lain.

Dibanding itu, apa yang sudah Kyungsoo rencanakan? Tidak ada. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak suka memikirkan masa depan. Itu tidak pernah menarik hatinya karena pada kenyataannya, memikirkan masa depan selalu membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Menghindar adalah sesuatu yang Kyungsoo kuasai dengan mudah. Tapi, setelah bertemu Kai, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakui bahwa menghindari masalah tidak benar-benar mengatasi masalah. Dan apa ia _pernah_ mendapat masalah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hidupnya. Dia punya satu tiket sekali jalan tidak ke manapun jika dia tidak memikirkan tujuannya secepatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya memiliki waktu setengah tahun sebelum dia lulus dari sekolah menengah dan, tanpa perlu dikata, waktu tidak menunggu siapa pun. Waktu berjalan cepat dan Kyungsoo berpikir cepat tentang minat yang mungkin dikejarnya. Mungkin dia bisa mendalami di pelajaran yang dia kuasai dengan baik? Dia memang mendapat nilai matematika tertinggi di kelasnya, mungkin menjadi seorang ahli matematika?

Tidak _mungkin_, Sudah pasti tidak. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terlintas di pikirannya? Di mana letak kesenangan dalam hal itu? Kyungsoo tidak menemukan kesenangan apa pun dalam memecahkan soal matematika; dia ingin berguna. Jika dia akan melakukan sesuatu dengan hidupnya, dia menginginkannya untuk memiliki arti yang lebih, dampak yang lebih.

Pikirannya menjelajah hingga ke pekerjaan orang tuanya. Novel yang bagus selalu memiliki arti atau pesan tersembunyi di balik plotnya. Menulis bisa saja menurun dalam keluarga, kan?

Salah. Kyungsoo buruk dalam kelas menulis bebas. Gurunya bilang plotnya datar, berulang-ulang dan kurang kreatif. Seperti dia butuh guru untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia kurang kreatif saja. Kyungsoo mengagumi seni, tapi dia yakin dia tidak hebat dalam hal itu. Yang memunculkan masalah baru bagi Kyungsoo. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dia nikmati. Pekerjaan dari jam sembilan hingga jam lima bukan pilihan untuknya jika dia akan diperbudak tanpa hati di sebuah ruang kecil bersekat. Lantas… apa yang Kyungsoo nikmati untuk di waktu luang? Bersantai di dalam kotak kardus sepertinya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan apa pun. Selain itu, Kyungsoo biasanya membaca novel misteri. Tapi, dia sudah mengesampingkan menulis. Tidak, Kyungsoo belum menyerah. Ini masa depannya yang dia pikirkan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tepat untuknya. Ini hanyalah sebuah misteri untuk dia pecahkan, dan dia tahu dia dapat melakukannya jika dia memakai topi berpikirnya. Sebuah ide, sebuah pencerahan yang tiba-tiba, apa saja.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau akan menjadi seorang investigator yang baik," kata Kai setelah menggigit _sandwich_ yang digenggam Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo merenung. "Seperti tokoh-tokoh di bukumu."

Oke, sial, pikir Kyungsoo. Itu dia. Kai hanya perlu membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan jawaban yang Kyungsoo pikirkan dengan keras hingga membunuh sel-sel otaknya. Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat bagus. Itu sudah pasti terdengar menarik bagi Kyungsoo. Menjadi seorang investigator membuat Kyungsoo berpikir tentang sebuah novel misteri yang tidak ada habisnya dengan dia sebagai tokoh utama. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang positif, dia benar-benar mempertanyakan kemampuannya untuk menjadi seorang investigator yang layak. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa langkah besar selanjutnya dalam hidupnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maksudku, kau suka mencari tahu, kan? Dan aku percaya jika kau menyukai apa yang kau lakukan, maka kau akan bahagia. Itulah mengapa aku mendaftar ke sekolah seni terbaik di negeri. Aku tidak yakin akan diterima, tapi jika aku diterima, aku akan melihatnya sebagai tanda untuk kabur dan mengejar mimpiku." Kai menghela nafas, memandang langit tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. "Karena merasa bahagia lebih penting dari ketenaran dan kekayaan."

Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangannya di atas lantai dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Kai yang terbaring di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku juga berpikir demikian." Ya, yang terpenting dari semua hal yang dia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Kai. Kai pantas mendapatkannya. Dan Kyungsoo bertekad membantunya dengan cara apa pun yang mampu dia lakukan.

Jadi, sehari setelah dia meletakkan buku sketsa di kantor ayah Kai, dia merasa baik namun gelisah dan canggung juga. Selalu ada kemungkinan akan terjadi sesuatu yang negatif. Bahwa ayah Kai akan marah besar dan Kai akan marah padanya karena sudah lancang ikut campur. Kyungsoo berdoa semoga tidak berakhir seperti itu. Rencananya harus berhasil. Dia _butuh_ rencananya untuk berhasil.

Saat itu permulaan jam pertama dan Kyungsoo baru saja membuka buku paketnya ketika Kai membanting pintu kelasnya terbuka. Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat dia mendapati memar di sekitar salah satu mata Kai. Mata lebam. Jantung Kyungsoo seakan terperosok jatuh ke perut.

Kyungsoo tidak diberi cukup waktu untuk memulihkan jantungnya karena Kai tidak membuang waktu untuk berjalan ke meja Kyungsoo dan menyambar lengan Kyungsoo dengan keras. Kyungsoo diseret paksa keluar kelas diiringi pandangan terkejut teman-teman sekelasnya dan teriakan dari gurunya.

Rencananya tidak berhasil. Kai benar-benar marah. Kai akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dia akan merobek jantungnya dari dada lalu menginjak-injaknya. Siapkanlah dirimu, Kyungsoo. Siapkanlah dirimu.

Kyungsoo meronta dalam cengkraman Kai dan memohonnya untuk berhenti. Dia meminta Kai untuk pelan-pelan, untuk melihat padanya atau berbicara padanya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai takut. Seberapa marah Kai? Apakah Kai…akan menyakitinya? Tidak. Tidak. Kai tidak akan melakukan itu.

Kai terus menyeret Kyungsoo melintasi sekolah dan keluar dari pintunya. Mereka melewati halaman sekolah dan Kyungsoo tahu betul ke mana mereka pergi. Kai sedang membawanya keatap dan Kyungsoo hanya menyimpulkan dia dalam masalah besar. Dia ingin percaya bahwa Kai orang yang terlalu baik untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap apa pun. Dia benar-benar ingin, tapi dengan lokasi atap yang terpencil, apa pun bisa terjadi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar teriakannya.

Kai membuat Kyungsoo menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu, atau lebih tepatnya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk naik lebih dulu. Apa pun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo senang cengkraman kuat itu lepas dari lengannya dan menaiki tangga dengan Kai mengintil di belakangnya.

Mereka sama-sama berada di atap. Udara berhembus melewati rambut mereka. Sesaat suasana tegang, Kyungsoo menganalisa ekspresi Kai dan berubah gugup ketika mendapatinya tidak bisa difenisikan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu. Jadi, dia mengatakan hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Maafkan a—"

Kai menangkap bagian belakang lehernya dengan kasar lalu menghantamkan bibir mereka bersama. Suara terkejut Kyungsoo teredam dengan sukses saat mulut Kai memakan habis suaranya. Kebutuhan. Itulah yang jelas di pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi tidak mengerti bagaimana itu terjadi di situasi ini. Kai tidak seharusnya menciumnya seperti itu jika dia sedang marah. Kecuali kalau…dia tidak sedang marah?

Kai menarik diri dan mengecup Kyungsoo berkali-kali, "Kau bodoh."

Jadi, apa Kai marah?

"Aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang bodoh itu."

Tunggu, Apa itu artinya dia tidak marah?

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan itu pada ayahku, setelah semua yang kau ketahui."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan, jika pikirannya masih berfungsi. Tidak menghiraukan memar di mata Kai yang menatapnya menuduh. Tuhan, dia berharap memar itu tidak di sana karena alasan yang dia pikir.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan, Kyungsoo? Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Tidak, dia tidak tahu, dan sesungguhnya, dia tidak yakin dia ingin tahu,

Kai tersenyum cerah dan jantung Kyungsoo saat itu juga lega. "Dia tidak masalah dengan itu. D-dia menerimanya. Dia bahkan memberikanku surat dari sekolah seni yang ku beritahukan padamu. Aku diterima dis ana juga, sekolah seni terbaik di negeri. Aku akan pergi dan ayahku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Dia… bahkan mengatakan dia suka karyaku. Kyungsoo, Tuhan… Aku benar-benar." Manik Kai mencari maniknya, air mata membasahi ujungnya. "Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih sudah mengambil resiko yang tidak pernah aku ambil."

Kai menciumnya sekali lagi dan Kyungsoo meleleh dengan cepat. Sebuah pikiran memutus kebahagiaannya dan dia menarik diri, "Tunggu, matamu—apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo berhasil mengatakannya di antara kecupan.

Kai berkedip-kedip sebelum menyadarinya, "Oh, aku menabrak sebuah pilar di rumah saat aku membaca ulang surat penerimaanku. Aku sulit mengalihkan pandanganku darinya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku turut bahagia untukmu."

"Bahagia karena mataku lebam?"

"Tidak, bodoh, karena ayahmu menerimamu." Kyungsoo terkikik dan mencolek memar Kai. Kai cemberut sebelum bibirnya membentuk kembali sebuah senyuman cerah.

"Siksa aku semaumu, karena aku pikir aku tidak akan _down_ dari puncak ini dalam waktu dekat." Kai berseru dan meneruskan mengecup Kyungsoo, tangan membujuknya mendekat.

"Baguslah, tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah tampanmu."

Kai hanya menyeringai saat dia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dekat ke kotak mereka. Dia memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk merunduk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kotak dan Kai mengurung kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

"Pernah dengar kalau ciuman disertai tinjuan lebih baik daripada tidak?" Kai berkata saat mereka memisahan bibir mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak tapi kedengarannya seperti cinta yang menyakitkan." Kyungsoo berkata, memandangi bibir Kai sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mencintai tanpa mengangkat tinju." Kai mengusapkan ibu jarinya di rahang Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum balik, "Kedengarannya rencana yang bagus."

* * *

.

t/n: kyaa, thankz buat **ttalgibit** yang udah nerjemahin chap ini.


	13. Rangka Ranjang

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to PurplePluto. **

**.**

**Warning:** Mature content. Chapter ini bisa di-skip karena nggak mempengaruhi plot :)

* * *

**13.**

**Saat** itu tengah jam olahraga SMP saat Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya lebih tertarik dengan pria daripada wanita. Dia memperhatikan teman sekelasnya, laki-laki, memasukkan basket saat pertandingan persahabatan bola basket, otot-otot tegapnya mengencang begitu dia melompat dan melempar tangannya ke depan. Keringatnya berkilau pas sekali saat sinar terang gymnasium menyinari temannya. Saat itu juga usai jam olahraga Kyungsoo bermasturbasi untuk pertama kalinya.

Apa?

Kyungsoo hanya bocah biasa dengan kebutuhan biasa. Kadang-kadang, keinginan untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri bisa muncul dan tangan Kyungsoo tidak ada masalah untuk menyemarakkan kesempatan itu. Mulanya canggung, belum lagi memalukan mengingat menjadi seorang gay tidak diterima dalam norma lingkungannya. Dia mencobanya sekali. Dia mencoba menjadi bagian dari rutinitas itu dan bergumul dengan tontonan porno secara teratur. Namun, setiap kali pula membuatnya merasa hambar dan sedikit terganggu. Segera dia ganti gambar porno itu dengan gambar pria-pria tanpa busana dan dengan mudahnya dia mendapati libidonya meningkat begitu satu tangan terselip ke dalam celana. Segera pria-pria kekar tanpa wajah itu bertukar dengan Kai khayalan yang dibuat dalam fantasi Kyungsoo.

Tidak sampai Kai _sungguhan_ menyentuhnya saat dia menyadari betapa besarnya kekosongannya dan betapa banyak kebutuhannya yang belum sebetulnya terpenuhi.

Kai mendorongnya pelan ke ranjangnya dan Kyungsoo mengerti. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah Kai, di kamarnya, di atas ranjangnya dan Kai tidak tahu apa motif Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya di balik kunjungannya ke rumah. Kyungsoo menebak alasan yang Kai dapat dan itu membuatnya takut sedikit.

Cara Kai menciumnya adalah cara Kyungsoo dapat menenangkan dirinya dan meredakan kerisauannya. Perlahan Kai mengambil bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, menggerakkannya dengan penuh perhatian dan presisi. Kai menarik bibirnya kembali, kulit bibir mereka memisah dengan lembut. Kyungsoo merasakan getaran kecil di bibir Kai saat napas mereka menyatu untuk beberapa saat. Kai memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Dari perlakuannya, Kyungsoo lega mengetahui Kai juga gugup. Meskipun Kai jelas-jelas berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya, Kyungsoo jadi tergerak untuk mengadu hasratnya untuk memuaskan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh ringan dada Kai, menggores ringan kukunya di pangkal leher Kai, sebelum menenggelamkannya di rambut Kai. Pekerjaan kecilnya dihadiahi suara mengerang yang bergetar padanya. Suara itu meringankan gelisahnya. Dia dapat melakukannya. Dia dapat membuat Kai merasa baik.

Dada Kai menempel dengan dadanya, dan lututnya menekuk di samping masing-masing paha Kyungsoo. Satu tangan Kai menggelitiki Kyungsoo, membuatnya terengah dan perutnya kaku. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya sebelum mengambil kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo, menyentuh lidah Kyungsoo, menggoda. Kai menghisapnya kasar, lalu Kyungsoo mengerang saat bibir bawah dan lidahnya merasakan tarikannya.

Tangan Kai masih lanjut menuruni sisi tubuh Kyungsoo, menyelip di antara selimut dan sebagian punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat badannya ke atas dan bulu romanya menegak di sekujur punggung saat ujung jari Kai menyentuh kulitnya. Kai menggambar lingkaran di punggung bagian bawahnya, kukunya menggores dengan sengaja.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang bergetar di samping kepalanya. Mengintip ke samping, dia baru sadar Kai menumpukan berat badan atas sepenuhnya di satu tangan yang ada di samping kepala Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mendorongnya, memaksanya untuk mundur. Kai pun duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo, dengan ciuman mereka yang tak pernah terputus.

Kai berubah sedikit mencari posisi yang nyaman namun selagi begitu, dua bagian tubuh saling bergesekan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan tekanannya. Gelisahnya muncul lagi. Dia ingat ini bukan tentang ciuman lagi. Ini tentang sesuatu yang lebih.

Kai memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menarik diri, menatap Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya. Kyungsoo mau tak mau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bibir Kai merah karena perlakuannya dan agak basah. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan ekspresinya sedikit ragu. Kai menjulurkan lidah dan dengan gugup membasahi bibir.

Tangan Kai berpindah. Jarinya menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja putih Kyungsoo. Jari-jari itu tetap di situ, bergeming sementara matanya terpaku di situ. Dengan satu ceklikan, kancing itu terbuka. Kai menggigit bibir saat kulit pucat Kyungsoo terekspos. Dia bergerak turun ke kancing berikutnya dan terdiam lagi, nyaris seperti menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Kyungsoo tidak ada niat begitu _sama sekali_. Hingga beberapa kancing lagi; terhenti di dekat pusarnya, sebelum Kai berbicara.

"Katakan padaku untuk berhenti sekarang," bisik Kai rendah, masih tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mengatakannya padaku sekarang." Kyungsoo pikir Kai takut dengan penolakan dan itulah mengapa Kai tidak mampu menatap matanya. Kyungsoo sangat khawatir tentang cukup pantaskah dirinya untuk Kai sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan konflik batin Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dengan pernyataan, namun tindakan. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak naik dan menggenggam tangan Kai. Digerakkannya tangan Kai ke bawah, ke kancing berikutnya dan membantunya melepasnya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan Kai ke kancing berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Kai di permukaan perutnya yang sepenuhnya terbuka. Dia berusaha keras agar tak terkejut dengan sentuhannya.

"Kau ingin berhenti?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya. Akhirnya, Kai menatap matanya. Tatapannya cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo maju dan mencium lembut Kai.

Pergerakan mereka masih penuh keragu-raguan dan sentuhan percobaan. Kemeja mereka sudah tanggal, dan celana mereka menyusul setelahnya. Genggaman di ereksi mereka lewat kain boxer segera meningkat ke saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa malu Kyungsoo melenguh karena sentuhan hebat itu. Bagian dalam dirinya tergelitik dan berkumpul di perutnya, semakin tegang di tiap hentakan.

"Bolehkan aku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa memahami apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan. Dia mengerti sesaat kemudian saat tangan yang bukan miliknya menyelinap ke balik pakaian dalamnya dan menggenggamnya. Kyungsoo terengah, campuran antara kaget dan nikmat, dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kai, membentuk guratan bulan sabit dengan kukunya di kulit Kai. Beberapa dorongan percobaan dan Kyungsoo pun keluar. Kai terkejut. Kyungsoo pun malu. Cairannya menempel ke pakaian dalamnya dan mungkin di tangan Kai. Kyungsoo mulai menggigil. Dia merasa sangat malu. Sejak kapan dia jadi sebegini sensitif? Apa dia tidak punya kontrol?

"Tidak apa-apa." Kai menggigit ujung telinganya. Rasa malu berganti kaget saat tangan Kai lanjut memompa Kyungsoo, memerah apa yang tersisa dari cairan semennya. Tangannya terus bekerja dan Kyungsoo merasa tegang lagi.

"Kyungsoo. Aku juga." Kai berbisik di telinganya, nyaris memohon. Alarm Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kai ingin dia menyentuhnya. Di bawah sana. Seperti ia menyentuhnya. "Tolong," pinta Kai sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya mendesak. Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat tangan Kai semakin erat di miliknya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan tangannya ke celana dalam Kai, jemari menelusuri panjang benda yang ada di sana. Rasanya panas. Juga agak lengket dengan prekum dari tangannya saat tangannya masuk. Ukuran Kai sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, baik panjang maupun lebar. Tapi Kyungsoo senang karena setidaknya tidak ada perbedaan besar antara mereka berdua.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengelus sepanjang penis Kai, merasakan denyut pembuluh di bawah sentuhannya. Hati-hati dia melingkarkan jari-jarinya di ereksi tersebut dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan cara yang sama seperti saat dia menyenangkan diri sendiri. Kai mengerang dan berhenti menggerakkan tangannya di penis Kyungsoo seketika. Merasa bertekad, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya dan bekerja lebih cepat dengan tambahan memutar pergelangannya menurut ritmenya. Napas kasar Kai terasa hangat di leher Kyungsoo, tapi lidahnya jauh lebih panas saat membuat lingkaran di lehernya dan menelusuri garis rahangnya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mendesah saat Kai mengisap keras di salah satu titik. Kai terdiam dan Kyungsoo merasakannya mengejang di tangannya. Sadar apa yang akan terjadi, Kyungsoo sengaja menyebutkan namanya dengan keras dan jelas berkali-kali selagi memompa lebih cepat. Tidak butuh lama sampai Kai berteriak dan keluar juga.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tangannya yang ternoda dari boxer Kai dan mengamati cairan yang beruntai di antara jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo mengusap cairan semen di perut dengan cerobohnya dan mendongak saat Kai merutuk. Kai memandangi tempat Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya. Sebelum lama, mata buas Kai terkunci pada matanya, lalu ia menyerang bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Kai tak mampu bersikap lembut lagi saat dia menyentak Kyungsoo di balik boxernya. Kyungsoo berteriak tiap kali tangan Kai membentur pangkal penisnya. Dia meneriakkan nama Kai sekali lagi sebelum seluruh tekanan dalam dirinya keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Kai mengeluarkan tangannya dari boxer Kyungsoo dan meletakkan telapaknya di perut Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka semakin penuh cinta dan melambat menjadi ciuman yang panjang. Bibir mereka memisah dan kening mereka berbenturan pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memerah dan panas melihat kekotoran di tangan Kai dan di perutnya sendiri. Rasa lengket di boxernya memang enak tapi juga merupakan pengingat yang agak tidak enak tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kai mencium pelupuk mata Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik, "Ayo bersihkan diri dan akan kupinjamkan pakaian ganti yang bersih." Kyungsoo menggigit lidah dan hanya dapat mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua beranjak dan mencuci tangan mereka di kamar mandi pribadi Kai di ujung ruangan. Kai meninggalkannya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti baju ke seragam sekolah dengan pakaian dalam yang bersih milik Kai. Dia menunggu sampai Kai selesai berganti piyama untuk pamit.

Saat Kyungsoo tiba di rumah, dia bergumam menyapa orang tuanya dan bergegas ke atas. Direbahkannya tubuh di kasur lalu berguling-guling, berteriak di bantalnya. Dia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Dia pikir tidak ada emosi yang dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya, yang dia tahu itu enak... sangat enak.

Kyungsoo merasa berkewajiban untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang sesuatu. Dia tahu cara berhubungan antar dua pria dewasa. Satu menusukkan penis di lubang anal yang lainnya dan hubungan itu pun terjadi. Itu semuanya bagus, tapi dia kira ada yang lebih dari sekedar itu saja. Dan ternyata, dia benar. Satu, akan lebih bijak untuk orang yang jadi penerima "menyiapkan" diri. Dengan bantuan pelumas dan "menyiapkan" jari, awal dari hubungan seks akal lebih tidak menyakitkan. Hal lain yang Kyungsoo temukan yaitu g-spot laki-laki, yang dikenal sebagai prostat. Jika sang partner menyentuh bagian yang tepat, prostat akan melakukan sulapnya dan hal yang menyenangkan akan terjadi. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan menutup halaman situs bagaimana-caranya itu lalu mematikan laptopnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir pengetahuan barunya itu akan langsung berguna di esok hari. Kai menakutinya dengan mata lebam dan perlakuan dingin saat dia menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kelas dan ke atas atap. Kemudian Kai mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan menghujaninya ciuman di seluruh wajah kaget Kyungsoo. Ayah Kai menerimanya. Ayah Kai benar-benar menerima mimpi Kai untuk menjadi seniman. Kai bilang itu tidak akan terjadi tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpendapat beda karena bukan dia yang memiliki bakat seni.

Kai menangkupkan tangan di wajah Kyungsoo dan menyunggingkan senyuman cerah yang berjuta kali lipat lebih terang daripada mentari di atas mereka. Kai pun menyambar bibirnya dan Kyungsoo merasa sebagian dirinya meledak dan runtuh menjadi potongan-potongan. Kai sangat ingin menunjukkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan oh, Kyungsoo merasakannya dengan jelas sebening kristal.

Kai menuntunnya paksa melintasi atap dan menuju kotak mereka berdua. Di dalam gelap sampai Kai membuka tiga atap dengan buru-buru, membiarkan cahaya menyinari mereka. Kyungsoo berbaring dan yang memenuhi seluruh penglihatannya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar indah. Kai berada di atasnya dengan cahaya mengelilingi kepala dan tubuhnya seakan-akan dia makhluk yang turun dari surga. Kyungsoo tak diberi cukup waktu untuk mengagumi karena Kai kembali bekerja mengklaim bibirnya terus-menerus.

Kai mengisap dalam dan menggigit saat lidah dan gigi mereka membentur tak beraturan. Usai apa yang telah terjadi di rumah Kai, mereka tampaknya menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri berhubungan fisik dalam hubungan mereka. Tak ada lagi tangan gemetaran atau gerakan yang ragu, yang ada hanya genggaman yang tegas dan sentuhan yang meyakinkan.

Berpindah dari bibir ke lehernya, Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman basah di kulitnya. Mengintip dari balik bulu mata, dia melihat langit dari salah satu atap kardus. Segala macam perasaan melintas di benaknya; ketenangan dan rasa panas berkombinasi dan membuncah. Kyungsoo berpikir apa mungkin dia akan terbakar saat itu juga. Namun dia terbukti salah karena saat Kai menggigit area lembut di lehernya, perasaannya malah bertambah besar dan sensitif dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Dia berusaha menguasainya dengan menekuk buku jari-jari kakinya, mencakar punggung Kai, dan mengeluh dan mendesiskan frustrasinya. Benar-benar rasa yang terlalu melimpah untuknya.

Badan Kyungsoo gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu selain menggeliat-geliat di bawah Kai, jadi ia menyibukkan diri menanggalkan seragam Kai. Perkiraannya kulit Kai akan tampak jauh lebih bagus di bawah sinar matahari, dan saat kemejanya lepas, Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati karena ia benar. Dia mulai meraba dada Kai saat Kai menarik diri dan hanya memandanginya. Kai sudah melepaskan semua kancing bajunya selama petualangan "meledakkan semua area sensitif di leher Kyungsoo".

Kai menggeser kepalanya ke samping dan cahaya menyinari Kyungsoo. Kai menjilat bibir, matanya menjelajahi seluruh areal depan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Biarkan... aku melihat sedikit lagi," bisiknya. Tangannya menyentuh pangkal leher Kyungsoo lalu menyusurinya. Jari menelusur ke bawah ke perutnya, melewati pusarnya dan kembali ke atas lagi, sejengkal dari tepi celananya.

Mata Kyungsoo seperti melihat dengan sendirinya. Kai mengunci kakinya, sedikit terengah dengan matahari terik di baliknya. Rambutnya jatuh ke alis dengan posturnya yang membungkuk ke depan dan otot-otot tegap berliku-liku menyenangkan mata. Lalu matanya menangkap gundukan yang semakin bermasalah di balik risleting celana Kai. Di sinilah Kai, di atasnya dengan murah hati. Seberapa jauhkah dia bisa mendesak Kai?

Yang pertama saat Kyungsoo bangkit dan melingkarkan jarinya di sekitar perutnya. Di bawahnya, ada otot yang berkedut karena kontak yang tak disangka. Jari menelusur ke bawah dan semakin ke bawah hingga ke tepian risleting. Kai mendesis, tangan mengepal di dada Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo lanjut.

Kyungsoo meletakkan telapaknya di situ dan pinggulnya bergerak bersamaan. Punggung Kai semakin membungkuk dan ia mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas. Rambutnya bergerak dan menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo ke mata Kai. Kyungsoo berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menyingkirkan poni rambut Kai dengan tangannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo kaget melihat seberapa kuat tatapan Kai padanya. Emosi di baliknya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan hanya dengan satu kata.

Kyungsoo terpengaruh oleh tatapan itu lebih dalam. Mulutnya membuka, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dan entah kenapa matanya serasa berembun. _Kyungsoo_-lah yang berusaha mencari batas kemampuan Kai. Tidak adil bila yang Kai lakukan hanyalah menatapnya seperti _itu_ dan Kyungsoo langsung tak berdaya. "Aku menginginkan ini," kata Kyungsoo, suaranya pecah. "Aku sangat menginginkan ini." Air mata terbebas. Tangan secepat kilat menutupi. Suara isak bergema. "Aku tidak ingin pergi, Jongin. Aku ingin terus seperti ini."

"Milikmu." Kai menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Tak peduli di mana pun kau berada, semua ini akan selalu jadi milikmu."

Ciuman mengambil alih gemetar bibir Kyungsoo dan mendiamkan kekhawatirannya dengan kekosongan yang dengan segera terisi dengan hasrat. Buat ini terus bertahan, buat ini selalu terkenang, buat ini yang terbaik. Jangan lupakan, ingatlah, tato perasaan ini di hatimu.

Kyungsoo memohon ingatannya supaya mengingat semua gambaran ini dalam detail penuh. Pemandangan mereka berdua menanggalkan seluruh benang, perasaan kulit yang panas dan lembut di kulitnya, suara gumaman Kyungsoo saat mengarahkan Kai dan bagaimana Kai dengan gampangnya patuh, rasanya jari Kai di mulutnnya, momen saat jari pertamanya masuk, rasa tidak nyaman saat membiasakan diri, rasa sakit saat jari kedua masuk.

Kyungsoo membenamkan kukunya di bahu Kai saat tangan Kai yang bebas membelai ereksinya sebagai usaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Itu bekerja sedikit, meski sakitnya tidak sepenuhnya tuntas. Jari Kai membuka masuk dengan gerakan menggunti terus-menerus, berusaha melonggarkan otot-otot di sana. Rileks, kata Kai, dan Kyungsoo berusaha rileks sambil memejamkan mata erat. Dia mengulangi kata itu dalam hati untuk membuka dan berhenti tegang.

Perlawanan jari Kai dan lubang masuk Kyungsoo semakin bertambah sakit. Kai tampak frustasi, sadar bahwa tidak ada cukup pelumas untuk membuatnya lebih mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Kai bangkit duduk dan menggigit bibir dengan pikiran melayang ke suatu tempat. Matanya membulat, lalu ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari Kyungsoo, membuatnya Kyungsoo merintih. Kai meraba-raba ke belakangnya tempat ia melempar tasnya tadi. Sibuk membuka risleting sementara Kyungsoo menunggu dan ingin Kai kembali. Saat kembali, Kai membawa sebuah wadah berbentuk tabung di tangan. Buru-buru ia membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan semacam gel ke tangannya.

Setelah menaruh benda itu ke samping, Kai menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan mulai melumuri jalan masuk Kyungsoo dengannya sambil terus memompanya. Kyungsoo merasakan otot-ototnya mencengkeram seketika, seolah tubuhnya berubah menjadi pertahanan. Kai menyuruhnya supaya rileks dan kalau dia sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Saat tanda-tanda pertama ia rileks, Kai memasukkan dua jari sekaligus. Kyungsoo tercekat dan merengek tanpa kata saat dirasakannya sakit. Kai meminta maaf karena itu dan memberinya ciuman di sekujur lehernya.

Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo lelah juga menunggu dan mempersiapkan permainan ini. Rasanya seperti berjam-jam telah berlalu dan mereka masih belum apa-apa seperti yang Kyungsoo pikir. Dia mendorong pinggulnya ke arah tangan Kai, tanpa menghiraukan rasa perih yang menyertainya. Kai terdiam sesaat dan menatapnya. Ia mengangguk. Kai pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan perih berganti sakit. Kyungsoo tidak mengharapkan apa yang akan terjadi. Itu akan sangat sakit. Tapi mungkin dia pantas mendapatkannya atas apa yang sudah ia akibatkan pada mereka berdua. Untuk meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka bisa saja menghentikannya. Sudah terlambat sekarang. Mereka sudah mulai mempercepat irama dan mustahil untuk melambatkan perasaan mereka.

Perih, Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan, air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya. Kai pun panik dan akan menarik diri namun Kyungsoo lebih cepat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kai. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, mereka tidak boleh berhenti sekarang.

"Aku melukaimu," bisik Kai. "Kita bisa berh—"

"Te-rus-kan."

Kai tidak bergerak. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Mengeratkan kakinya di sekitar Kai, dia memaksanya masuk semakin dalam sedikit demi sedikit, memuat Kai dengan ritmenya sendiri. Tangan Kai menggenggam pangkal pahanya kuat dan bulir keringat berkumpul di dahinya. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya mengontrol dirinya sendiri semampunya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir saat ia menyentuh pangkal ereksi Kai. Hening. Tidak ada kembang api di kepala Kyungsoo karena rasanya benar-benar sakit. Tapi di dalam, setelah kesakitan itu, ada keyakinan bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah _terhubung_ sepenuhnya. Mereka begitu dekat, sedekat mungkin yang mereka bisa.

Pergerakan dimulai perlahan dan rasa sakit datang lagi, namun Kyungsoo mencoba lagi untuk rileks. Perlahan semakin membaik. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan gesekannya tiap menit. Tangan Kyungsoo meraih ereksinya sendiri dan mulai memijatnya, sambil terus menatap mata Kai yang setengah terbuka. Ekspresi di wajahnya memuaskan. Kyungsoo adalah alasan di balik kenikmatan Kai. Dialah alasan Kai menggumamkan umpatan dan desahan, alasan di balik keringat yang mengalir di sisi wajah dan punggungnya.

Oh. Kai menemukannya. Dia menemukannya. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar dan kenikmatan bergulung-gulung di dalamnya. Kai mengubah sudutnya dan dia menusuk prostat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteriak kaget dan tangannya menahan ke sisi kotak. Kai segera berhenti, kaget dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Lagi. Lagi. Kyungsoo memohon. Di situ, lagi.

Kai tentu sangat senang mematuhi. Dia menusuknya sekali lagi dan Kyungsoo berteriak. Kai mempercepat gerakannya dan menusuknya lebih keras, tanpa pernah berpaling sekali pun dari wajah Kyungsoo. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo merasakan nikmat. Akhirnya, _dia_ bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasakan nikmat.

Kyungsoo tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa dorongan dan pijatan, dan dia pun keluar. Kai, mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo pecah, bergerak semakin cepat di dalamnya. Lalu menariknya, memijatnya yang sudah keras dan keluar di kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, dia merengkuh Kai dan menciumnya.

Kai bilang dia mencintainya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Di sela-sela isak tangisnya, dia berhasil mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Kai. Hatinya terasa penuh. Dia memeluk Kai, menolak untuk membiarkan Kai lepas darinya. Saat dia mengamati kotak kardus yang mengelilingi mereka, dia pun meyadari bahwa kotak itu sudah tidak lagi memberinya rasa nyaman. Sekarang itu menjadi sebuah pengingat yang menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo mengaitkan kakinya dengan kaki Kai, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kai, dan Kyungsoo pun membohongi diri sendiri. Dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Dia akan tetap di sini di pelukan Kai.

* * *

.


	14. Kotak Surat

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to PurplePluto. **

**.**

* * *

**14. **

Suara dengung pelan dan hembusan napas ringan bergema di pikiran kosong Kyungsoo saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Tangan Kai melukis lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di lengan Kyungsoo yang terbuka saat mereka berdua menengadah ke atap dan ke langit. Saat ini adalah saat yang tentram, dengan kabut kekalutan bercampur di bawah permukaan.

Mereka terhubung. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dengan nyata sebagian dirinya seperti dirobek sementara suatu perasaan baru datang dan melengkapinya lagi. Mengetahui pertukaran antara mereka itu membuat Kyungsoo diliputi perasaan hangat, senang, dan sakit. Debaran ringan berubah semakin keras dan keras, karena akibat pertukaran itu ada pula konsekuensi.

Kyungsoo bergelung di sisi Kai dan menghela napas. Dia ingin meyakini bahwa dia tidak menyesalinya, namun dia memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Lewat pernyataan cinta mereka yang tersendat-sendat, Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya hancur di suatu tempat di tengahnya. Dia cinta Kai dan Kai pun cinta padanya. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi saat yang-tak-terhindarkan terjadi dan mereka tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi, saat mereka tidak bisa membaui, menyentuh, atau _bersama_ lagi? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya akankan kepergiannya lebih menyiksa lagi?

"Hentikan."

Rentetan pemikiran Kyungsoo terhenti segera mendengar interupsi. Dia menengadah dan bertemu dengan tatapan Kai.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu, hentikan."

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat dan menoleh supaya bibirnya bertemu dengan leher Kai. "Aku hanya... Aku minta maaf." Suara pelannya bergetar ringan di kulit. Kai menyusuri rambut Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya sebelum bicara.

"Aku tidak."

Tatapan menantang Kai membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman hingga dia memalingkan muka dan menatap langit. "Tapi ini akan melukai kita berdua," kata Kyungsoo dengan parau.

"Kau benar. Tapi dengar," Kai mendorong bahunya naik, membuat Kyungsoo menghadap Kai lagi, "aku baru menyadarinya tadi. Inilah harga yang rela aku bayar."

Kyungsoo ingin protes. Ingin ia katakan pada Kai bahwa dia tak pantas untuk itu dan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi alasan di balik rasa sakit Kai.

"Kyungsoo," suara Kai berubah, "apa kau—apa kau menyesal bersamaku?"

Waktu berhenti beberapa saat dan saat kembali ke sediakala, ada perasaan senang. Seolah pertanyaan Kai adalah potongan yang hilang dari teka-teki dalam benak Kyungsoo. Bisakah Kyungsoo menyesali semuanya? Cara Kai menatap matanya; rasa tubuhnya saat bersentuhan dengannya dan cara Kai memanggil namanya... Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menghendakinya pergi.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan di lengannya dan menggeleng. Kemampuan untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan hilang. Lidahnya kelu dan kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus menggelengkan kepala dengan semangat sampai Kai mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya lembut. Kyungsoo luluh, napas terhela darinya. Dia tidak bisa menyesali ini. Dia tidak mampu menyesali sesuatu sebaik ini.

Sisa jam sekolah terdiri dari Kyungsoo dan Kai beristirahat dalam kotak dengan hanya mengenakan bawahan seragam yang kusut. Mereka bermain permainan kecil dengan tangan, kaki, dan sesekali bibir. Bersama, mereka tertawa memandang formasi awan dan menebak gambar yang dibuat di kulit masing-masing dengan jari. Kai memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang sekarang tanpa perlu khawatir akan apa pun.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan akhir dari waktu-waktu sekolah lagi. Dengan enggan, Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan urakan memasang seragam mereka dan meninggalkan kotak mereka. Jemari dan jemari, mereka saling berkait tangan sambil berjalan menjauhi bangunan sekolah. Di gerbang rumah Kyungsoo, seperti biasa ada ciuman sekilas dan cengiran dengan tambahan genggaman sayang lewat gandengan mereka. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa lebih malu hari ini. Dia mendorong pundak Kai pelan sambil membisikkan tentang tetangganya atau, yang lebih penting, orang tuanya yang mungkin kedapatan melihat mereka. Senyuman Kai berubah _devil_ sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan cara yang agresif juga dengan lidah, di tengah-tengah protes Kyungsoo. Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo sembari tertawa dan menghindari tendangan Kyungsoo ke selangkangannya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia pun mandi, makan malam, dan menyelesaikan PRnya seperti yang didikte rutinitas biasanya. Selimutnya hangat dan buku sketsa putih yang dia ambil dari kolong tempat tidur menenangkannya. Dengan santai dia menikmati halaman per halaman sebelum tidur.

Sisa hari-hari sekolah berlalu. Mungkin waktu berlalu dengan sedikit bayang-bayang kebahagiaan, atau mungkin itu kesedihan. Mungkin aneh kalau Kyungsoo sampai tidak tahu. Dia tahu kalau rasanya berbeda dari yang biasanya ia rasakan. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai,_ master_ pengalih perhatian, membuat Kyungsoo melupakan semua kesedihannya dengan tepat.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah di suatu Jumat malam setelah Kai membawanya ke toko baru peralatan seni yang terkenal dengan patung-patung _paper mâché_nya. Ia bersandar ke pintu depan rumahnya dan tersenyum ke origami kucing kejutan dari Kai sebelum berjalan pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menendang lepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk cepat-cepat saat aroma yang familier menarik perhatiannya. Suasana hatinya memburuk seketika.

Tas sekolahnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'bruk'. Ia segera menuju ke dapur dengan langkah kaku dan berat. Begitu di dalam, orang tuanya yang bahagia menyambutnya. Makan malam sangat mewah dengan garnish indah dan berbagai macam lauk-pauk. Namun bukannya berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk manis, Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu dapur, mata tak pernah beranjak dari tudung makanan besar di tengah-tengah meja.

"Kyungsoo." Ibunya sumringah melihat kedatangannya. "Kami sudah menunggumu! Aku memasakkanmu makanan kesukaanmu, ayo duduk."

Lucu sekali bagaimana makanan favoritnya menjadi pertanda final. Sambil menikmati makanan yang paling ia sukai, biasanya orang tuanya akan menceritakan tempat baru yang akan mereka tinggali. Ia pun menghibur diri dengan keriangan indera pengecapnya untuk mengatasi perasaannya yang jungkir balik.

Namun dari semua itu, ini pertama kalinya bau sedap makanan kesukaannya membuatnya mual. Jijik malah. Dan lalu, rasa jijiknya berubah jadi amarah.

"Tidak," katanya perlahan saat matanya berdenyut dan terasa pedih. Dia menguceknya kasar dan menggertakkan gigi. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini." Dia bisa merasakan tatapan kaget menembus kulitnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Ayahnya berkata dengan hati-hati. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo segera menoleh tajam pada ayahnya dan memberinya tatapan panas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sampai bergetar. "Sekarang di mana?"

"Kyung—"

"Biar kutebak, di kota pesisir? Kalau tidak, mungkin di kota besar. Kalian berdua rupanya hanya sanggup bertahan selama ini di pinggiran kota." Ia pun tertawa garing sebelum memandang lantai. Dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat celana sekolahnya. "Apa... Apa ini sulit bagi kalian untuk tetap tinggal sekali saja?"

"Sayang," Ibu Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahnya, "ada apa?" Dan beliau meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo. Ia malah tersentak karena sentuhan itu dan mundur.

Matanya mulai terasa sakit karena usahanya menahan air mata frustasi. "Ibu ingin tahu apa yang salah?" Suaranya pecah di sela-sela sindirannya. "Aku tidak ingin pindah. Itu masalahnya. Itu yang selalu menjadi masalah."

Kyungsoo harus menahan keinginan untuk tertawa melihat wajah kaget kedua orang tuanya. "Apa? Menurut Ibu gampang menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru? Menyenangkan memiliki teman-teman baru, hanya untuk kehilangan mereka? Apa Ibu pikir aku _menikmati_ pindah?" Dia berkata dengan nada mencela, berkata dengan senyum yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk disimpulkan.

Hening menghantui saat informasi itu diterima. Kyungsoo terjebak di antara dua pilihan, beranjak keluar atau melakukan sesuatu yang mengandung acara teriak-teriak dan piring pecah.

Ayahnya berdehem, "Kyungsoo, duduklah dan kita bisa—"

"Aku lebih suka berdiri," dia cepat menjawab dengan tatapan dan nada datar. Dilihatnya ibunya lewat sudut mata saat beliau duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Saat kau masih kecil, saat kami memberitahumu kita akan pindah, apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan pada kami?" Ibunya tersenyum, namun tidak mampu menghilangkan sorot lelah di matanya. "Tidak, aku rasa kau tidak mungkin ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali." Beliau menghela napas. "Kau sangat gembira. Kau bilang pada kami tentang semua orang baru yang akan kau temui dan semua tempat baru yang kau jelajahi. Kau bilang itu akan jadi sebuah petualangan."

Senyumnya berubah jadi lebih sedih dan pahit saat beliau menunduk menatap piring kosongnya, "Aku pikir ide itu tertanam di kepalaku setelah bertahun-tahun. Tapi... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya?" Kyungsoo membalas lemah. "Ibu sangat bahagia dalam duniamu sendiri. Aku tidak berpikir aku penting."

"Tentu saja kau penting!" Ibunya protes keras, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Kyungsoo, kami mendapat panggilan-panggilan dari sekolahmu. Mereka bilang kau bolos. Kami pikir mungkin ini pertanda kau tidak suka di sini."

"Dan Ibu langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja dan menganggap itu yang benar? Ibu tidak bisa bilang padaku tentang itu?" Dia membalas.

"Jangan bicara pada ibumu seperti itu," potong ayahnya. "Apa lagi yang bisa kita simpulkan? Kau mulai berbeda semenjak kita pindah kemari. Tingkahmu tidak aturan—"

"Berbeda? Tidak aturan? Aku tidak tahu kalau menjadi bahagia sebegitu anehnya," dia tertawa sarkas, "bukan berarti kesenanganku bertahan lama juga. Hati kecilku selalu mengingatkan kalau ini akan terjadi. Kalau aku akan memulai hidupku lagi dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang." Air mata menetes saat ia membuka satu tangannya dan menemukan kertas origami kucing hitam yang kerisut. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu tapi aku sudah berubah sekarang. Seseorang merubahku dan membuatku sadar kalau aku... sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi."

Berat mengisi udara di atas kepala mereka. Orang tua Kyungsoo bertukar pandang sebelum berbalik ke Kyungsoo lagi. "Apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan?" bisik ibunya.

Ia pun menatap ibunya selagi memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Anak kecil di dalamnya terus meminta untuk tinggal, tapi dia tahu itu adalah langkah yang terlalu besar untuk ditangani orang tuanya. Ia pun memikirkan alternatifnya sampai ia menemukan satu. Hal yang mudah, menurutnya. Dia ingin lebih banyak waktu. Sedikit saja. "Hanya sampai kelulusan. Hanya... dua bulan lagi dan kita bisa pergi."

Ekspresi di wajah orang tuanya menjatuhkan harapannya dalam sekian detik. "Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi... itu akan sedikit sulit bagi kami," ayahnya angkat bicara. "Kami sudah membayar sewa bulan pertama di tempat yang baru; kita akan kehilangan banyak uang dan bahkan rumahnya kalau kita batalkan sekarang."

Harusnya dia tahu. Ia pun mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa selaku berbalik dan berjalan keluar dapur. Dia menyeret langkah menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Berganti piyama dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Perutnya berbunyi protes, meminta untuk diisi sebelum Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan matanya. Dia hanya bisa berusaha semampunya mengabaikan laparnya dan memeluk bantalnya untuk kenyamanan. Ia pun tertidur dengan, kontras, kasarnya kertas di telapak tangannya dan empuknya kasur.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya perlahan terbangun namun keras kepala untuk tetap memejamkan matanya. Mungkin saja ia bisa tertidur lagi. Mungkin waktu akan berhenti. Mungkin tadi malam hanya mimpi buruk. Bagaimanapun, cukup beberapa menit yang panjang dan menjengkelkan sebelum dia menyerah dan membuka mata. Ia pun mengulet untuk menghidupkan kembali otot-ototnya saat sesuatu menusuk lehernya. Menyingkirkan benda itu, didapatinya bekas origami kucing miliknya. Ia pun mengumpat dalam hati sambil bersusah payah mengembalikan kerta yang lecek kembali ke bentuk kucing semula. Akhirnya kembali ke bentuk semula meskipun lemas dan compang-camping. Dengan sinis ia menghubungkannya dengan keadaannya kini.

Diletakkannya origami kucing itu di meja tidur sebelum keluar dari selimutnya dan menapak lantai yang dingin. Saat menegakkan punggung, perutnya mengerang dan sakit karena kekurangan nutrisi. Angka-angka jam bersinar di dekatnya dan menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk makan sebelm orang tuanya bangun pagi. DIpaksanya tubuh untuk bergerak lebih cepat untuk mencapai dapur tepat pada waktunya.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam saat pemandangan kedua orang tuanya duduk di meja makan menyapanya. Tidak tampak koran ayahnya dan ibunya telah memilih jus apel daripada teh. Senyum mereka saat melihatnya membuatnya curiga dan bingung. Seolah-olah lautan kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti mereka berdua. Apa benar kemarin malam itu hanya mimpi buruk?

"Duduklah." Ayahnya menyuruhnya duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Ia pun mengikuti perintah halus itu, sebelum teringat bahwa harusnya ia marah dan memberontak.

"Ibumu dan aku bicara panjang tadi malam," perlahan ayahnya memberi tahu, satu tangan menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Dan kami pun sepakat."

"Kami percaya padamu, Kyungsoo," ibunya angkat bicara. "Kau tidak pernah membuat masalah besar bagi kami. Kau tidak pernah mementingkan diri sendiri dengan apa yang kami—aku paksakan padamu. Karena kau sudah delapan belas tahun dan kami belum bisa menjual rumah ini, ayahmu dan aku pun membuat kesepakatan."

Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan macam apa? Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tengah kena serangan jantung. Tidak mungkin detak jantung yang sangat cepat ini normal.

"Kami memutuskan kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai rumah ini terjual atau sampai kelulusanmu. Kami akan tinggal di rumah baru selama itu."

Itu dia. Hatinya serasa melayang. Pikirannya pun tak percaya. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini mimpi.

"Tapi jangan kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja!" Ayahnya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan pura-pura curiga. "Kami akan sering-sering mampir dan saat kau tidak menduganya juga."

"Angkat dagumu," ibunya tertawa, "kita _bisa_ dan _akan_ menarik kembali tawaran ini kalau ada alasan yang menunjukkan kau tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Tapi kami pikir kau akan baik-baik saja... ya, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja.

"Bagus! Ngomong-ngomong, saat kami mencari-cari rumah baru, kami juga mempertimbangkan pendidikanmu nanti. Kota yang akan kita tempati memiliki sekolah dan kesempatan kerja yang sangat luas untuk dipilih. Saat kami membayar sewa rumah kita, kami juga mengambil beberapa brosur universitas kalau kau tertarik." Ibunya mengeluarkan beberapa pamphlet di atas meja. Kyungsoo melihatnya, mata menelusuri halaman depan yang dekoratif.

"Boleh aku permisi?" Ia bertanya. Orang tuanya berkedip bingung sebelum mereka berdua perlahan menganggukkan kepala. Sesudah mengangguk sekali, Kyungsoo memuncurkan kursinya dan kursinya berderit kecil. Dengan tenang ia berjalan keluar dapur kemudian ke depan, mengambil jaket tipis dari lemari dan menutup risleting jaketnya sambil memakai _sneaker_-nya. DIbukanya pintu depan dan ia pun keluar rumah.

Dia merapatkan lengannya dan langkahnya semakin lebar dan cepat. Saat kurang satu blok lagi, ia pun berlari. Kakinya berhenti hanya pada saat tiba di depan pintu yang mirip dengan pintu rumahnya. Dia ketuk pintu itu dengan keras dan tak beraturan sambil terengah mencari napas. Pintu terbuka menampilkan pria berwajah keras yang kelihatannya kebingungan sama seperti Kyungsoo bingung melihatnya.

"A-apa Jongin ada?" Kyungsoo tergagap saat menyadari siapa di hadapannya.

Ayah Kai mengangkat alis sambil mengamati Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo tersadar seketika kalau ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengganti piyamanya dulu.

"Dia sedang mandi. Mungkin kau bisa kembali lagi nanti?" Ayah Kai memandang tajam ke celana flannel Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!" sahutnya. "Maksudku—tidak, aku akan menunggunya di sini. Ini benar-benar penting." Dia berkata dengan sangat, matanya berusaha menunjukkan tekadnya.

Pria itu agak kaget. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau menunggu, sebaiknya masuk daripada di luar kedinginan." Dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan memberi jalan. "Ayo masuk sekarang, sebelum udara dingin masuk."

Kyungsoo melangkah sekali, lalu tersandung birai kecil di lantai. Ayah Kai menahan lengannya untuk menstabilkannya dan memarahinya untuk mejaga langkahnya. Bisa dibilang dia malu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ayah Kai tidak akan bisa lebih buruk.

Kyungsoo pun segera menemukan bahwa, ya, itu bisa bertambah buruk. Ayah Kai menunjukkannya ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Dia menunjukkan postur sopan dan bahu tegang saat ayah Kai duduk di kursi buatan La-Z-Boy yang menghadapnya. Ia menduga Ibu Kai ada di dapur saat didengarnya suara berisik dan suara air mengalir dari dekat.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan yang canggung, , dan Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang tidak juga beralih darinya; pria itu berkata, "Jadi... kau teman Jongin?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menjawab, dia mendengar bunyi gedebuk datang dari tangga dan melihat saat Kai berjalan santai ke ruang tamu dengan handuk di sekitar bahunya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Kai terhenti di tengah jalan. Dia melirik ayahnya lalu kembali ke Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau di sini?" Dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Ayah, apa yang kau—"

"Apa ini... _teman_mu yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Bukan, aku sudah bilang kan, dia kekasihku." Kai menghentakkan kaki ke arahnya dan menyambar tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo, ke atas." Dia mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan jelas dan menunjukkannya pada ayahnya sebelum menyeret Kyungsoo yang _speechless_ pergi.

"K-Kekasih?" Kyungsoo tergagap saat mereka memasuki kamar Kai. "Apa yang kau—Dan kepada ayahmu! Aku tidak bisa... itu _ayah_mu!"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memberitahunya kapan hari tentang dirimu. Dia masih membiasakan diri dengan itu, tapi jangan khawatir berlebihan. Dia sudah mulai lunak sejak... kau tahu, tentang seni." Kai tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kasur di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai mendapat kunjungan ini?"

Kebingungan Kyungsoo berhenti. "Oh... oh! Benar juga!" katanya. Dia berbalik menghadap Kai dan menarik napas. "Aku bicara dengan orang tuaku semalam dan—eh, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak melihat senyum dan sorot mata Kai pudar.

"Inikah saatnya kau memberitahuku kau akan pergi?" bisik Kai sambil menunduk. Dibelainya wajah Kyungsoo perlahan, kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

"Tunggu, apa? Tidak, Jon—"

"Meski aku tahu hari itu akan datang tak lama lagi, tetap saja itu menyebalkan." Kai memandangi langit-langit dan senyum sedih tampak di bibirnya.

"Dengar, bisakah kau—"

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kai. "Tinggal berapa lama lagi sampai kau pergi?"

"Jongin... Aku tidak—"

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau mengatakannya, Kyungsoo," Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, "kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Kau tahu itu meskipun kau jauh, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Jongin... aku tahu dan aku mencintaimu juga, tapi kau harus mendengarku dulu. Apa yang mau aku katakan padamu dari tadi yaitu bahwa aku _tidak_ pergi, setidaknya, tidak sampai setelah kelulusan atau sampai rumahku terjual."

Kai perlahan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, mulut membuka-menutup. "Kau bercanda..."

Kyungsoo menyeringai balik. "Apa? Kau ingin aku bercanda?"

"Tidak!" teriak Kai sebelum menenangkan diri. "Tapi, serius kau tetap tinggal? Sampai kelulusan?"

"Ya, itu yang mereka bilang," ia pun tertawa renyah. "Tapi setelah itu, mungkin aku akan pindah dengan orang tuaku lagi. Kota yang mereka tuju punya banyak universitas bagus untuk dipilih."

"Kota?" Kai terdiam, lalu berkata cepat. "Semacam kota besar di dekat sini?"

"Eh, mungkin? Orang tuaku bilang mereka akan sering mengunjungiku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Kai beranjak dari kasur dan berlari ke meja belajarnya. Dia mencari-cari di tumpukan kertas sebelum kembali dengan kertas putih bercetak. Dengan semangat disodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membacanya dan segera menyadari itu surat penerimaan Kai.

"Um, kenapa kau berikan ini?"

"Lihat alamatnya, apa kau kenal?" Kai menggigit bibir dengan mata penuh harap.

Kyungsoo melihat pojok kiri-atas kertas dan membaca alamatnya. Nama kotanya mentereng daripada tulisan lainnya. Lalu Kyungsoo teringat sudah melihat nama yang sama saat melihat sekilas brosur universitas dari orang tuanya tadi pagi.

"Kumohon." Kai berkata di sela-sela lamunan Kyungsoo. "Katakan itu tempat kau akan pergi."

Kyungsoo menurunkan kertas itu ke pangkuannya. "Y-ya. Sekolah senimu di sana? Benar—Uff!" Kyungsoo didorong jauh ke tempat tidur dengan Kai yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai tertawa senang di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berniat membalas kesenangannya tapi lengannya akan tetap terpancang di sisi kalau Kai terus memeluknya erat.

Akhirnya Kai melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menggoyang-goyangkannya dan memberinya ciuman di tiap sudut wajah Kyungsoo, sengaja menghindari bibirnya dengan cengiran. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah Kai. Saat itulah, dia melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka dan Ayah Kai mengintip.

Segera Kyungsoo mendorong keras-keras Kai menjauh. Kai sempat menyambar selimutnya supaya tidak jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dia baru akan mempertanyakan Kyungsoo saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang mundur sambil menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mengerang saat melihat ayahnya di pintu.

"Ayah, tidak bisakah mengetuk pintu?" gerutunya. Kyungsoo mengintip di sela-sela jarinya untuk mendapati tatapan dingin Ayah Kai.

"Ibumu sudah cukup baik membuatkanmu makan siang. Jangan lama-lama atau makanannya akan dingin." Dan ayahnya melangkah pergi, pintu menutup di belakangnya.

"Ya-Tuhan," pekik Kyungsoo. "A-Ayahmu! Dia melihat kita!"

"Itu yang terjadi kalau dia tidak mengetuk," jawab Kai dengan senyum buas di bibirnya sambil merayap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Demi langit, Jongin! Kau ada di _atas_ku. Dan jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Orang tuamu di rumah dan mereka mungkin bisa _mendengar_ kita." Pernyataan Kyungsoo bertentangan dengan sikapnya yang membiarkan Kai menguncinya tanpa perlawanan.

Ciuman itu adalah satu yang membawa sengatan-sengatan listrik. Rasanya seperti momen-momen berharga di film saat Kyungsoo dan Kai merayakannya dengan menempelkan dan melepaskan bibir mereka. Jemari bersentuhan lembut di wajahnya sementara tangannya sendiri di helai rambut Kai.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan lengan mereka semakin erat di pelukan satu sama lain, terasa benar dan sangat nyaman. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perasaan yang nyaman itu. Dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Dia akan berada di sini di pelukan Kai.

Dan kali ini, itulah yang sebenarnya.

* * *

.


	15. Ambang Pintu

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to PurplePluto. **

* * *

**Epilog **

**Minggu**-minggu berikutnya berisi seputar kekacauan (menurut pendapat Kyungsoo).

Keraguan dan keengganan menyelimuti rumah Keluarga Do seraya kepergian orang tuanya semakin dekat. Sebagai pengingat manis untuk orang tuanya, Kyungsoo memberi mereka tatapan _tertentu_ dari sudut pandang _tertentu_, untuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa mereka sudah membuat keputusan dan tidak boleh menarik perkataan mereka lagi. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan akan membiarkannya terjadi. Dia berusaha menunjukkan kemandiriannya dengan membersihkan rumah dengan teliti dan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain dengan berlebihan. _Aku bertanggung jawab_, dia ingin menunjukkan orang tuanya dengan tindakan. _Aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri_.

Seolah orang tuanya masih kurang membuatnya frustasi, Kai pun tidak dapat diprediksi untuk ditangani. Mengingat dirinya benar-benar memalukan sebelumnya saat bertemu orang tua Kai, Kyungsoo mendapat malapetaka memalukan saat Kai tiba di rumahnya pada suatu malam, dengan penampilan bagus dan rapi. Dia menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ciuman di dahi dan mendorong pelan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah. Kyungsoo bertanya dengan gugup, menunjukkan kebingungannya, dan dia sungguh berharap itu akan mendapatkan jawaban. Namun, saat Kai menemui orang tua Kyungsoo dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan Kyungsoo di hadapan mereka, Kyungsoo tahu jawaban di balik kunjungannya, dan wajahnya pun memerah.

Orang tuanya syok. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan mereka. Bukan kejadian biasa mendapati teman putramu tiba-tiba muncul dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar tak-gelap putramu. Kyungsoo berharap Kai setidaknya memberitahunya lebih dulu tentang rencananya. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo berencana memberi tahu orang tuanya tepat setelah mereka pergi. Lalu, memberi mereka waktu untuk memikirkannya dan, yang paling penting, tidak akan ada ketegangan yang akan dialami Kyungsoo sebelum mereka pindah.

Setelah _meyakinkan_ orang tua Kyungsoo bahwa mereka menitipkannya di tangan yang tepat, Kai diajak dengan paksa keluar oleh Kyungsoo, lalu diberi pukulan ringan. Kai masih sempat menghujaninya kata-kata dan pelukan lembut sebelum meninggalkannya mengomel-ngomel di ambang pintu.

Dan jadilah kebungkaman selama seminggu. Orang tuanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bicara atau bahkan untuk melihat padanya. Sampai saat mereka sedang memuat barang-barang ke truk pindahan, baru ibunya bicara padanya. Dia bilang kekasihnya kelihatannya baik dan bahwa dia senang kalau ternyata dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan membisikkan perpisahan. Mungkin beberapa tetes air mata tumpah, Kyungsoo tidak yakin karena ibunya berpaling terlalu cepat untuk dilihat. Ayahnya memberinya anggukan kaku dan tatapan suram. Tepukan kaku di pundaknya adalah caranya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Kyungsoo pikir itu jauh lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengamati dalam diam keluarganya yang makin menjauh tak lama setelah truk pindahannya berangkat.

Hatinya terasa berat, hari pertama sendiri membuatnya merasa kosong sekosong rumahnya. Ia tengah makan malam di meja makan saat bel berbunyi. Lalu kebingungan pun berganti dengan kehebohan seraya Kyungsoo meletakkan piringnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Dibukanya dan ia disambut dengan Kai yang tersenyum sambil membawa ransel.

Bisa dibilang Kai menghabiskan malamnya dengan 'menghibur' Kyungsoo.

Kemudian, Kyungsoo mengamati brosur universitas yang dipilihkan orang tuanya, dengan Kai di sampingnya. Kyungsoo cukup beruntung menemukan bahwa universitas itu menawarkan program investigasi yang profesional. Sayangnya cukup sampai di situ saja keberuntungannya, karena program tersebut menerima jumlah peserta yang sedikit dan hanya terbaik dari yang terbaik yang diterima. Jadi, Kyungsoo bekerja keras untuk meningkatkan nilainya (yang semakin bertambah sulit dengan Kai di sekitarnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya).

Kai ada di situ saat dia menerima suratnya. Kyungsoo memaksanya membaca duluan, tidak sanggup membayangkan penolakan. Hatinya jatuh saat melihat ekspresi Kai berubah datar dan perlahan dia menurunkan kertas itu setelah membaca isinya. Ah, jadi dia tidak berhasil, pikir Kyungsoo, tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Namun kemudian senyum lebar terpampang di bibir Kai dan Kyungsoo tahu saat itu Kai menarik kakinya. Campuran marah dan senang membuat Kyungsoo mendorong Kai ke lantai. Mereka berguling dan bergulat dengan tawa Kai menimpa gerutuan Kyungsoo. Lalu tubuh mereka terbaring biasa di lantai dengan senyum yang menolak untuk pudar dari wajah mereka.

Orang tua Kyungsoo berkunjung segera setelah mendengar kabar. Ibunya memasak masakan kesukaannya dan ayahnya membeli makanan penutup favoritnya. Saat mereka selesai melahap _raspberry chocolate mousse cake_ yang lezat, bel rumah berbunyi.

Itu Kai. _Tentu saja_ itu Kai. Harusnya mulai sekarang kita sudah tahu kalau Kai akan memulai masalah _lagi_. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kai memutuskan rencana sendiri tanpa pertimbangan Kyungsoo tentang apapun. Dia menemui orang tua Kyungsoo membicarakan hubungan mereka yang tergolong bukan minoritas lagi, juga kejadian-kejadian memalukan; memberi tahu mereka bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama usai kelulusan, merupakan hal lain secara keseluruhan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyeret Kai pergi sebelum orang tuanya tersadar dari bengongnya. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya kalau Kai punya kecenderungan masokis karena tampaknya dia selalu ingin dihajar. Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Dia marahi Kai tentang tata krama dan memperkenalkan istilah "izin" dan bagaimana dia harus mencobanya lain kali. Kai putuskan untuk menggunakan pengetahuan barunya dan bertanya dengan sopan apa Kyungsoo mau tinggal bersamanya.

Kyungsoo menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah.

Butuh dua minggu Kai mengomel dan memohon sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh dan setuju. Orang tuanya malah lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana dia akan membayar uang sewa? Jelas dia harus bekerja. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatur waktu bekerja dan sekolah? Baiklah, Kyungsoo pikir dia lebih dari bisa untuk bekerja dan belajar bersamaan; kalau yang lain bisa, dia juga. Setelah berburu dan menemukan apartemen terjangkau yang terletak di antara kampus Kai dan Kyungsoo, orang tuanya akhirnya setuju walau enggan.

Setelah itu, yang mereka perlukan hanya lulus, dan beberapa minggu kemudian, mereka lulus.

Upacara kelulusannya sendiri membosankan. Pidato demi pidato, kata-kata motivasi, senyum dan tangis di beberapa situasi, jangan lupakan juga penantian panjang untuk berjalan dan mengambil lembar tanda kelulusan. Saat akhirnya upacara tersebut berakhir, Kyungsoo nyaris merobek baju wisudanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan Kai di keramaian, lalu mereka merayakannya dengan berpelukan erat dan tersenyum lebar. Selesai sudah. SMA sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi pindah sekolah. Tidak ada lagi remaja-remaja bandel. Tidak ada lagi jadi anak baru. Semua ini perubahan yang baru bagi Kyungsoo, dan sangat ia kehendaki.

Bersama, Kai dan Kyungsoo mengepak barang-barang mereka dan pindah ke kota besar beberapa jam dari tempat mereka sekarang. Apartemen mereka kecil tapi potensial. Kai memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua potensi yang ada dengan beragam proyek seni. Figurin paper mâché memenuhi rak dinding yang dipasang Kyungsoo. Lukisan besar dan penuh warna menutupi cacat di plesteran tak sedap dipandang karena tidak ada uang untuk memperbaiki. Banyak origami dan kincir berjuntai dari langit-langit kamar mereka. Daya tarik terbesar dari seluruh penjuru apartemen yaitu lukisan dinding yang besar di atas sofa ruang tamu. Garis-garis menggambarkan kucing hitam tidur di bawah hangat sinar matahari.

Kai mendapat _part-time job_ di toko peralatan seni di dekat situ, yang ia kunjungi dengan Kyungsoo di hari pertama mereka tiba. Membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan apa yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo mencari kerja ke mana-mana. Dia pikir tidak buruk mencoba dan melamar pekerjaan di perpustakaan terdekat. Kyungsoo terkejut senang saat menerima panggilan beberapa hari setelahnya, menyatakan bahwa lamarannya diterima dan hari pertamanya adalah besok malam.

Kuliah akan dimulai dan Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidup. Dia tidak pernah berpikir itu bisa terjadi. Kyungsoo pikir dia akan menjalani hidup tanpa tujuan ataupun kuasa. Hidupnya akan disetir oleh keputusan-keputusan orang lain. Selamanya, dinding antara diri satu dan dirinya yang asli akan tetap ada. Kyungsoo tahu dinding itu akan berdiri kokoh sampai dirinya yang sebenarnya lama-lama sepenuhnya hancur.

Namun itu tidak terjadi. Kai menolong Kyungsoo melihat bahwa dia boleh memiliki suara. Kai membantu Kyungsoo menyadari keinginannya yang sebenarnya, hasrat dan mimpinya, dan bagaimana menyikapinya. Ini hidupnya dan dia bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dan Kyungsoo memang melakukannya.

Kyungsoo senang saat bangun tidur bergelung di samping Jongin. Dia senang sarapan sereal diskonan dengan Jongin di pagi hari. Dia senang berjalan dengan Jongin ke pemberhentian bus sebelum pergi ke tempat yang berlainan. Dia senang menemukan Jongin menunggunya di rumah mencoba menghidangkan makan malam di meja, dan dia senang untuk tertidur di lengan Jongin. Di dekapan lengan-lengan itulah Kyungsoo merasa paling bahagia.

Saat Kai bertanya bila Kyungsoo mau membawa kotak mereka setelah kelulusan, Kyungsoo menolak. Inilah saatnya bab baru kehidupan Kyungsoo dimulai dan kotak itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang ingin dia tinggalkan. Meski kotak mereka memegang banyak memori di dalamnya, hal itu tidak mengandung sesuatu yang penting bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak lagi. Ada realisasi bahwa, semenjak saat itu, dia tidak membutuhkan kotak. Dia tidak lagi memiliki empat dinding coklat di sekelilingnya untuk merasa tenang ataupun untuk merasa tak asing. Bahkan lama sebelum pindah, Kyungsoo paham bahwa semua perasaan dan kebutuhan itu telah berpindah ke tempat lain. Sebuah kotak coklat yang dapat dibentuk berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman hangat dan jemari bercoreng arang.

Dengan Jongin di sisinya, Kyungsoo akan selalu dan benar-benar merasa di rumah.

* * *

t/n: terima kasih sudah membaca, juga yang sudah komen, sampai akhir. makasih juga buat ttalgibit yang sudah turut berpartisipasi mengerjakan ini. all love from you goes to PurplePluto author-nim for this fanfic. Bye-bye~


End file.
